


Songs For Teenagers

by trippingjaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingjaeger/pseuds/trippingjaeger
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Yuri heads back to St. Petersburg to essentially live with Yuuri and Viktor as they all train for the next skating season. Since there's no rush to start working on programs quite yet, his biggest problem is boredom and loneliness. Ever since leaving Otabek back in Barcelona, the two have been messaging and calling daily only to get closer. Yuri's feelings start to develop, but he doesn't know what to call them or how to sort them out. Then, Viktor, Yuuri, and even Otabek surprise Yuri with a plane ticket to Almaty to spend three weeks with his newfound best friend turned crush. Yuri is relieved at the fact that he'll have things to do and someone to spend time with, but terrified at the fact of making anything weird especially since he doesn't know how Otabek feels and they've only just begun getting closer as friends. This is his first actual friendship and he can't risk ruining it over something as stupid as "love" or whatever this feeling might be. This trip could either be a smooth ride or a car crash and all he can do is wait to see what happens.





	1. Head South

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD  
> So, this was originally a one-shot birthday present for my best friend's birthday, but then the whole thing spanned over 35000+ words and is currently ongoing SO I'm posting it in chunks instead. No worries though because this will be finished and updated as I continue to keep writing the piece as a whole!  
> Something exciting happens every chapter since the whole work is just uphill after this first chunk of exciting things! There's probably going to be more chapters than I anticipate and I'd like to upload on a fairly regular schedule. Bear with me as I sort this out since I didn't go into this planning on how to section off each part. Tags might be added later and the current tags do not necessarily pertain to this part or even the next few parts so please be patient with me.  
> All that being said, enjoy and please leave feedback! This is the first piece I've actually seriously written in about three years so we'll see how it all turns out!  
> This whole work is dedicated to Brittany aka the Yura to my Beka.

After the Grand Prix Final was over and done with, Yuri Plisetsky was trying to decide what his next move would be during the off-season. It was still the middle of winter and that Japanese pig, Yuuri Katsuki, had decided to come and live in St. Petersburg with his coach turned fiancé, Viktor Nikiforov. Funny how those kinds of things work out, isn’t it?

Being away from Moscow and his grandfather was hard enough during the season and the end of the off season, but now it was the beginning of the off season and he couldn’t stand to be here while Viktor and Yuuri just made goo-goo eyes at each other every second of the day. Surely his own coach Yakov wouldn’t care if he took a much-needed vacation before he got back to practicing and thinking up new programs for the new season. He had more than enough time anyway which was why leaving Russia seemed so appealing yet so impossible.

\--

He had been staying in Viktor’s apartment with them for a little over a week now and still couldn’t find a regular sleeping schedule. His room was too small and the mattress was less than acceptable. Not to mention, he missed his cat Potya, but he wouldn’t dare breathe a word about that to either of the other two.

So, once again, he found himself camped out on the living room sofa, the dull glow of his phone being the only light in the room. He had the blanket from the back of the couch pulled up over his legs to keep warm and he rested his cheek again his fist while his elbow pushed into the back of the sofa. This was almost routine at this point. He’d fall asleep around 11 or midnight, then wake up around 2 or 3 and head out to the living room to scroll through Instagram. His room was too warm to feel comfortable, but if he changed the thermostat, Yuuri would complain that it was too cold. He had no idea how Viktor put up with it.

All social media seemed to be dead at this time of night except for JJ’s posting which he didn’t care for very much and he just kept refreshing the page while absentmindedly double-tapping the same photos he already had been for the past hour. As this had become redundant, he locked his phone and set it down in his lap before pulling the hairtie from his ponytail and running his fingers through the now free hair.

He folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes despite not being sleepy until he felt a foreign hand on the top of his head. He sat up immediately, startled by it, and turned around to face whoever it was. His body calmed down immediately as he recognized the stranger as Viktor.

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” He whispered loudly as he clutched his t-shirt over his heart.

Viktor laughed softly and put his hands up in defense before putting a finger to his lips. “Yuuri is sleeping.”

Yuri sighed and slumped back down against the arm of the sofa and breathed out quietly, trying to calm his rapid heartrate down. “Why are you awake then?”

The older man felt for Yuri’s feet on the couch before sitting down. “Because I wake up every night when you come out here. I always wonder what you’re doing so I decided to investigate tonight.”

There was a pause.

“Doesn’t look very exciting.”

Yuri reached for a pillow on the floor and whacked Viktor’s arm with it. “Why’s it your business what I do out here? I’ve already told you my room is too hot, but Katsudon complains if I adjust the temperature.”

Viktor clicked his tongue and sighed. “The poor thing is sensitive. He’s not used to the Russian winters like we are.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone, beginning his routine over again. The other immediately placed his palm over the phone screen, lowering it into Yuri’s lap until he was forced to look up at him and question why the hell he just did that.

“You’re bored here, yeah?”

Yuri shrugged and released his phone, leaving it unlocked on his lap. “I’ve just got to occupy myself by thinking of new material for programs. It’s hard when you’re already at the top.”

“Maybe you’re working too much.”

Yuri scoffed and turned away from Viktor. “Whatever. Not all of us can drop whatever we’re supposed to be doing to do whatever the hell we want instead.”

Viktor laughed quietly again behind his fingers, trying not to be too loud. “It’s the off-season. Go do something fun. It’s not like you’ve ever asked for Yakov’s permission to do something before you’ve done it anyway.”

“Viktor, I don’t have the luxury to—“

“Don’t repeat yourself and don’t argue with me,” Viktor cut him off, suddenly looking serious.

Yuri bit the tip of his thumb, trying not to say exactly what was on his mind for fear of actually being scolded. That would seem oddly out of character for Viktor. He was already talking like a stranger.

His expression softened and Yuri relaxed a great amount, eyeing the man up and down. “What?”

Viktor suddenly grinned widely and stood up, stretching. “I promised Yuuri I wouldn’t tell you until the morning so you’ll just have to be patient.” As he headed back to his bedroom, he turned around quickly. “Goodnight, Yurio.”

“Don’t—“ Yuri almost raised his voice, but Viktor had already closed the door to his bedroom. He grumbled under his breath and looked at the clock. It was close to 3:30 and there was no way he could get back to sleep at this point.

\--

In the end, Yuri must have dozed off at some point because all he knew at that moment was that someone was shaking him to wake up. He slowly opened one of his eyes and noticed the sun was still rising and that his back hurt. With one eye still closed, he tilted his head back to see Yuuri was the one who was touching him this time and he was secretly thankful for it too. Viktor was a bit…abrasive when he tried to wake others up.

“What time is it?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes then ran his fingers through his hair.

“Almost 7. We got breakfast started for you.” Yuuri went into the kitchen to help Viktor finish up whatever they were making.

Yuri yawned again and kicked off the blanket, picking up his phone that had remained on his lap throughout the night. He had some post notifications from Instagram and a new message on Line from Otabek.

Immediately, he sat up as he felt completely awake and opened the message.

>Did they tell you yet?

The message had only been sent about 10 minutes ago and it left him feeling more than slightly confused.

>Tell me what?

He stared at the screen while he waited for a response.

>I’ve said too much. Tell me when you know.

How unfair…and weird. He looked at the other two in the kitchen before getting up and walking in there. “Umm…Is there something you two need to tell me? I just got a pretty cryptic message from Otabek.”

The two older men glanced at each other, smiling widely and exchanging a glance like they were asking each other who wanted to talk first.

“Yurio—“ Yuuri started before Viktor abruptly cut him off, handing Yuri an envelope.

Yuri raised an eyebrow and studied the envelope, realizing it was blank. “What?”

“Open it!” Viktor exclaimed happily.

The younger boy sighed and opened the top of the envelope with his index finger, feeling only slightly anxious. He pulled out what appeared to be a ticket of some sort. He flipped it over and back over again, barely even skimming the print on it. “What is this?”

Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask questions, read it!”

Yuri rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly to himself what was written on the slip. “A plane ticket? Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Yuuri laughed this time and motioned towards the locations on the ticket. “Read where it’s to! You’re not very observant, are you?”

The blonde clicked his tongue and began mumbling again. “St. Petersburg…6:15 in the morning…to…” His eyes widened as he looked up at the other two. “Almaty?!”

“Surprise!” They both yelled in unison.

Yuri wasn’t sure what to say or even think about when everyone had even had the time to plan this. This must have been what Otabek had been talking about. “But…”

Viktor shook his finger in front of Yuri’s face. “No buts! The three of us planned this carefully so you’d get to have plenty of downtime before you need to start brainstorming programs for the new season.”

Yuuri cut in, “ _Fun_ downtime.”

This was almost enough to leave the younger speechless. Almost. “Thank you…but this leaves tomorrow morning! I need advance notice for things like this!”

“Nonsense!” Viktor exclaimed. “You’ve already got your essentials here anyway. Just pack up those and you’re all set!”

Yuuri nodded. “And you travel enough to know it’s not that big of a deal to pack things up last minute and leave. Besides, this is going to be a fun vacation and not a working one.”

Yuri felt like he needed an eternity to process what on earth was happening and one day wasn’t about to cut it. The only time he had ever taken an impulse vacation was when he stalked Viktor to Japan and that hardly counted as a vacation. Sure, he’d never been to Japan either before last year, but being in Kazakhstan for the first time seemed even scarier. It wasn’t the country that scared him, but rather it was seeing where Otabek lived and grew up and meeting his parents. He knew he shouldn’t be so nervous, but part of him wanted to throw up.

He took a deep breath and tried to smile naturally, thanking them both again and going back to hide in his room that was still too warm. Breakfast just wasn’t going to sit with him.

\--

Yuuri had definitely been right about the packing because that was easy enough. However, Yuri’s biggest downfall was that he couldn’t even sleep two or three hours back at Viktor’s. It didn’t matter that much to him since he had to be up early for the flight anyway and he had five hours to sleep on the plane. What was putting off one night of sleep for a morning nap?

That didn’t happen though. At least he thought it didn’t at first because he couldn’t remember falling asleep, but suddenly he was being jarred awake by the plane hitting the ground as it landed. He leaned forward and opened the window shade, looking out at the concrete of the landing strip. The sun was bright against the snow and it caused Yuri to squint, his eyes not quite adjusted to the light yet.

He reached into his sweatshirt pocket for his phone and turned it back on, messaging Otabek to tell him he had landed then checked the time. It was already close to 2:30 in the afternoon. The time difference was only three hours ahead of St. Petersburg, but it sucks to lose time whenever you travel.

Once the plane came to a stop, people started getting up and collecting their overhead carry-ons. While the aisle crowded, Yuri just stood in front of his seat with his backpack over his shoulder, waiting for it to clear out a bit more. His phone vibrated from his fist in his pocket and he caught himself smiling as he read the new message from Otabek.

>I’m waiting down at baggage claim. Didn’t think the motorcycle would work for carrying bags, so my parents let me borrow the car. Can’t wait to see you.

Yuri let out a quiet, breathy laugh through his nose and pocketed his phone again, looking up as people started filing out of the plane. He managed to squeeze in between a few people, shooting a nasty glare at an older woman after she scoffed at him. There wasn’t time to be waiting around any longer.

While he was excited to see Otabek for the first time since Barcelona, he was also unbelievably anxious. Yes, they were friends and continued to get closer after the Final was over during the banquet, but there was this aching feeling Yuri had never quite experienced before. He knew for sure that it was a crush. There was absolutely no doubt about it because usually he hated being around people for too long, but there was never _enough_ time with Otabek. Hours felt like seconds when they were on the phone and messages were spaced too far in between each other. The biggest problem was that he had no idea what Otabek’s perception of their friendship was.

It was a double-edged sword really. If he said something about how he truly felt and Otabek didn’t feel the same, their friendship would be awkward and rocky. If he didn’t say anything, he’d have to wait for Otabek. If Otabek really didn’t feel the same, he’d obviously never say anything and Yuri would have to sit with these feelings for the rest of his life. Is this how Katsudon felt about Viktor? God, he wasn’t sure if he could ever go through this again if this all fell through. Best case scenario, he’d have the same outcome as Yuuri and Viktor which was ideal. Although, he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that. Worst case scenario, their friendship would be entirely ruined and he wouldn’t know how to pick up the pieces afterwards. He decided not to think about that one too much.

As he walked towards baggage claim, he slowed down a bit, thinking about the two back in Russia. He knew he was still young and would find a relationship like that, but it was only recently that he started bouncing around the idea that he had even been into men. That just opened an entire new door of problems. However, he craved something like his friends had. Someone to share a bed with despite the room being too warm. Someone to make breakfast with while fingers absentmindedly brushed over arms and hips just to touch your person.

He shook his head and scrunched up his nose. Gross. What the hell were those thoughts about? Sure, he’d have them briefly whenever he watched the acts happening, but he had never thought in depth like this about how _he_ wanted that with someone else. He didn’t really think he did anyway. Enough with relationships, he’d never even had a first kiss.

At the end of the hall were the stairs and escalators to go down into the baggage claim area. The whole building was a lot smaller than the airports in St. Petersburg or Moscow, but he’d definitely been in smaller. He liked the atmosphere of the place though. Something about it felt cozy.

He stepped onto the escalator and clutched the strap of his backpack, scanning the faces down below of everyone else who had gotten off their last flights. There appeared to be a father coming up to his wife and kissing her before picking up his two small daughters, a boy who hugged a woman that seemed to be his mother, and an elderly woman going up and giving her husband a long, tender kiss. There were many others, but those stood out to him the most. Oddly enough, it reminded him a lot of the kiss and cry, but without as much sadness.

“Yura!”

He stopped looking at everyone else and realized there was someone waiting for _him_ in this makeshift kiss and cry. He inhaled deeply and bit his lip, his cheeks feeling a bit warm. Otabek was standing in the midst of everyone else, looking the same as he always seemed to. His grey scarf was wrapped around his neck and he had his leather jacket layered over a white shirt. He was without his leather gloves, but he was wearing his boots and Yuri couldn’t help but laugh softly to himself, thinking about how the Hero of Kazakhstan was really never going to change. From remembering the blonde from five years prior, to keeping the same fashion sense he’d been sporting almost a month earlier.

At the end of the escalator, he stepped off and the other was already approaching him with open arms. It caught him slightly off guard as he was wrapped into a tight hug, but he _did_ hug him back after the initial shock had worn off. He even found himself closing his eyes, Otabek smelling so much better than he remembered, until he was pulled abruptly back to reality.

“Hm?” He had to ask, not catching anything the other had just said.

Otabek let out a soft chuckle. “I said, your hair’s gotten a little longer.”

That’s when Yuri realized Otabek’s fingers were actually twisting the ends of his hair. Either his hood had come down during the hug or Otabek had physically pulled it off. Either way, he didn’t mind. He let a few more seconds go by before pushing gently against the other’s chest. “I should get my bag.”

“Right. I just really missed you,” Otabek said and before Yuri could ask questions, he had already started walking towards baggage claim to get his bag for him.

\--

The beginning of the car ride was awkward and Yuri was mostly just shifting slightly in his seat and wringing his hands together as his gaze moved from out the window, to his lap, to the floor, then back to the window. He tried to talk himself down and remembered that lots of people were like this when they were seeing friends for the first time in a while. However, he was even more anxious besides that because Otabek had yet to say anything. It wasn’t unlike him, but his silence just made everything worse in this instance.

 _Pull it together, Yuri,_ he thought to himself as he looked up at the other for the first time since they had left the airport.

Before he could speak, Otabek had already beaten him to it. “How was your flight?”

That question alone was enough to ease Yuri’s tension so he could act like his regular self. “It was alright. I guess I must’ve fallen asleep during it because I woke up once we landed.”

“Did you manage to get any sleep last night before you had to leave for the airport? I know your flight was early.”

It was small talk, but it was better than silence. It was a good starter to break the awkwardness in the air.

Yuri shook his head. “I don’t sleep well at Viktor’s place anyway. My room is always too hot, but if I try to change the thermostat, Katsudon complains that it’s too cold.”

Otabek chuckled, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “What are winters in Japan like?”

Yuri shrugged. “They’re pretty mild compared to how cold Russia gets. I prefer the Russian winters though.”

“Winters are pretty cold here compared to America. I don’t know if you’ve ever been to Canada during the winter, but they’re pretty bad too.”

He shook his head. “Pass. I’d rather steer clear of Canada.”

“Because of JJ?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek audibly laughed. “He’s not so bad. He taught me how to do a quad salchow.”

“No way!”

“Yep. He’s irritating, but he’s an incredible skater. I’m still kinda pissed he took third though. I was so close.”

Now that he thought about it, how much did he really know about Otabek’s personal life? What did he even really like about him? The fact he was so sentimental about when they first met? His appearance? His passion for skating? Maybe he was just feeling shallow and only had a crush on the idea of this guy instead of who he really was?

“You know, that reminds me. I taught the Japanese Yuuri how to do a quad salchow.”

“Wow…he lands it so well. At least, from what I saw. I had no idea you taught him how to land it so cleanly.”

Yuri shrugged. “He screws up his jumps, but his step sequences are really incredible. Jumping is more my strong suit so we’re pretty opposite in regards to that.”

\--

Finally, it felt like the weirdness of being together outside of the season was melting away. They talked about skating for a while longer until Otabek turned onto a dirt road. The bumpiness of the lack of pavement was pretty foreign to Yuri since he had lived in big cities his whole life.

“Are we almost there?”

“Yeah, this is pretty much our driveway. There’s houses on the sides, but we’re at the end here.”

“You live on a farm or something?” Yuri laughed, trying to make a joke.

“Yeah, actually. We breed horses and we have an apple orchard.” Otabek smiled warmly, obviously not offended by the innocent jab, but Yuri couldn’t help but want to hide underneath his hood and slide beneath the car seat.

“I’m s—“

Otabek waved his hand in dismissal. “Don’t even worry about it. It’s really not that big of a deal. I know I don’t seem like the kind of person to live on a farm either.”

Yuri just nodded, afraid to say anything for fear of embarrassing himself even further than he already had. That didn’t matter too much anymore anyway as Otabek pulled the car up to his house and turned it off. There seemed to be two houses, one bigger than the other and he had a vague idea what that might be about, but he was still curious. There was another car parked beside them and a motorcycle beyond that, not to his surprise.

Yuri was still wide-eyed as he exited the car, paying no mind to Otabek who was going to the back to retrieve his suitcase for him. Everywhere he looked seemed to be something new especially because of the whole farm thing. He saw a smaller pasture closer to the garage with four horses in it that all looked pretty curious as to what was happening over here. Beyond the two houses was a larger field with three more horses who were too busy grazing to care about the new person on their property. Lining that back field was also a row of barren trees with more rows extended beyond them. He didn’t think he’d ever been on a farm before so this was all pretty amazing to him.

He was snapped back to the moment when he was bumped on the arm. Otabek smiled at him and started walking towards the smaller of the two houses.

Before Yuri could ask questions, they were already being answered. “My parents and I have separate living situations. The bigger house is all theirs and this one is mine.”

Yuri looked between the two houses rapidly. He didn’t even know that could be an option for a living situation. “How did you swing that?”

Without looking at him, Otabek chuckled. “I pay them rent.”

Yuri blinked a few times.

“And they figured it would be best to give me my own space in the end. We used to have boarders while I was growing up, but they had already decided they’d stop with that once I turned 18. It just made the most sense.”

“So, you get along with your parents?”

“Yeah. They’ve always been really supportive of my skating ever since I picked it up. They helped me out a lot, especially when I was overseas for all those years.”

“Wow…I never really…” He stopped, not really sure if he wanted to get into this mess right now.

Otabek seemed to have gotten the hint and didn’t say anything. As they approached his house, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The interior wasn’t anything fancy, but it was pretty spacious for one person. It had a living room with a kitchen to the side of the entrance and a staircase beside what looked to be a laundry room and a bathroom attached to that.

“My room is upstairs and the guest bedroom is on the opposite side of the hall from it. It doesn’t really function as a bedroom though so I was just going to set up a cot in my room.”

“What’s in the guest room?” Yuri asked as he looked around at all the furniture and decorations. You could definitely tell a teenage boy lived there, but it wasn’t messy like he had expected it to be.

“My music stuff.”

That’s right. One of Otabek’s hobbies was DJing so he must have had a bunch of equipment. The thought caused the blonde to smirk as he followed the other up the stairs and into his bedroom. “Did you parents want you to live in this place by yourself because you’re noisy?”

“As the rock scene says, if it’s too loud, you’re too old.”

\--

Yuri was now sitting down in the living room after receiving a brief tour of the house. He was staying for a few weeks so he was already trying his hardest to make the place feel like his own home. Even though he’d already seen everything there was to see, he couldn’t keep his eyes on one thing at a time even while they were sitting still.

Otabek came into the living room from the kitchen, carrying two glasses and handing one to Yuri before sitting down on a chair next to the couch.

“Thanks,” Yuri muttered before taking a drink of the soda from his cup. There was something comforting about the cold bubbles going down his throat, almost like it was a different bubbling feeling than all the anxiety he had been experiencing earlier. He was really starting to settle into everything.

Otabek nodded before taking a drink of his own cup and setting it down on the end table between the chair and sofa. “What do you think of Kazakhstan so far?”

Yuri shrugged, still holding his cup to his lips then lowered it to answer properly. “It’s a lot like Russia, but maybe a little colder. I like it here. I do have a few questions though.”

“Shoot.”

“When do I get to meet your parents?”

“Ah,” Otabek said as he ran his finger along the rim of his glass. “Tomorrow, probably. They went down to visit my grandparents yesterday and usually stay a few nights before coming home.”

Yuri pulled his feet up on the couch, his knees resting close to his chin. “Is all your family close?”

Otabek chuckled. “Yeah. We’ve always been pretty tight-knit.” He took another drink from his soda. “What about your--?”

“I don’t want to get into that,” he said a little more harshly than he had intended. He looked up and saw Otabek looking apologetic even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m sorry I snapped. It’s just a really sensitive subject.”

When Yuri looked back up at the other again, he was actually smiling. This threw him off especially after he had been pretty rude.

“Then we can talk about it a different time. That is, if you’re comfortable opening up to me. I realized recently that we don’t actually know that much about each other’s personal lives, only our professional ones.”

There was that feeling again of his gut being tied up and twisted around. He didn’t know if he could ever really get used to it either mostly because it was just so intense.

“Then let’s talk about them,” he managed to squeak out, clearing his voice shortly after.

The pitch of his voice got Otabek to laugh and he nodded, “Want me to start then?”

\--

They ended up talking for hours about their childhoods and their earlier teenage years. Otabek was a lot better behaved than his appearance would let on and Yuri had definitely always been a troublemaker. Although, he left off a lot about his parents as he just wasn’t ready to get into that yet. By the time the conversation slowed down, it was already far past twilight.

Yuri yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking out the window and finally noticing how dark it was. “What time is it?”

Otabek pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the time beyond all his unanswered texts and post notifications. “Almost 9:30. I didn’t realize how long we’d been talking. Do you want to take a shower or anything? I know I do after flying.”

Yuri nodded and stood up to stretch, first reaching his arms over his head, then bending down and placing his palms flat on the floor. Sleeping on a plane was bad enough, but sitting down on the sofa for so long had cramped his legs up beyond belief.

Otabek didn’t say another word before going up the stairs, Yuri following behind him. He stepped into the bathroom connected to his room and pulled a towel from the small closet near the door, placing it in Yuri’s hands. “Use whatever you need to in there. Just pull the faucet straight out to get it going and please lay down the mat hanging on the door. I really don’t like wet floors.” He chuckled softly, trying to make light of it, but Yuri loved it because it was another small little thing he was glad to have learned.

“I’m gonna go over to my parents’ house and use their shower while you use this one. I showered this morning, but I like to take two a day. I just feel gross throughout the day.”

Another thing Yuri jotted down in his mind. He had never taken Otabek to be much of a clean freak, but he should’ve guessed by how organized his entire house had been.

“Thanks,” he said as he smiled and Otabek left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yuri had a really great feeling about how this trip was going to continue. At first, he had been worried about staying for three weeks, but now he felt like that still wouldn’t be enough time to be around Otabek. Maybe he’d convince him to come to St. Petersburg for a visit next. He’d really enjoy it there or at least, he thought he’d enjoy it there so he’d just trust that assumption for now and ask about it later.

As he started getting undressed, he looked around the bathroom like he had been looking around the living room earlier and how he’d look around the bedroom later. Even though the walls didn’t speak to him, telling him every little detail about what they know, he could still tell a lot about the Kazakh by his rooms.

Obviously, it wasn’t very decorated in here, but the counter was really neat like it had been cleaned recently. It probably had since most people cleaned up their living spaces before company came over. Who knew? Maybe they’d end up trashing the place over the next few weeks and Otabek wouldn’t care, but Yuri would help clean if he was asked to or even if he just felt obliged to since he _was_ a guest.

Once he was fully undressed, his ran his fingers through his hair and turned the water on. He tested the temperature before stepping in and sighed through his nose, the warm water feeling like a god-sent on his skin. Taking a shower after a long day of travel was one of his favourite things.

He took his time to wash up, recognizing the scent of Otabek’s body wash as the reason he smelled so good all the time. There was something oddly sentimental about smelling like him too. He wasn’t sure if that seemed weird or not, but he didn’t care. Of course, he had brought his own toiletries, but he’d rather use these for the duration of his stay. He’d miss the smell when he left so he’d relish the time he had using it.

He decided to remain in the shower longer even after he was all washed up and only decided to get out when he realized he was running out of hot water. He turned the tap off and wrung his hair out, the leftover droplets running down his back and chest. Before getting out, he stretched his arms up over his head like he had earlier then opened the door to grab the towel Otabek had handed him earlier. He dried his hair off first as best as he could then continued by toweling off the rest of his body, wrapping the towel around his waist when he was finished. He wiped his feet off on the bath mat and went over to the sink, picking up the hairbrush that was laying by the sink and brushing through his hair before it dried too much. Damp hair was the absolute worst to try and tame down with a brush.

After setting the brush back down, he pushed his hair out of his face and realized he hadn’t brought in a change of clothes. Groaning quietly to himself, he gathered up his dirty laundry and left the bathroom, the air much colder in the rest of the house. He didn’t get to think about that for too long though because the first thing he saw was Otabek with a towel around his neck, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

Something about seeing this caused Yuri to turn the reddest he ever had before, turning around immediately and pressing his face into the clothes he was carrying. “I’m sorry!”

Otabek must not have noticed Yuri coming in or didn’t care because he just calmly turned his head and muttered, “That’s alright. It’s not like I’m totally naked.” He pulled up his pants all the way and loosely tied the drawstring on them. “I can leave if for a minute if you want to get dressed.”

What was with this guy? It’s like nothing fazed him even the slightest. Was he that comfortable with Yuri already or just comfortable with himself?

“That’s fine! I can just go back in the bathroom!” Yuri said a little too loudly, trying to calm himself down.

However, he didn’t have any time to because a warm hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I can just step out for a minute.”

He didn’t have any time to argue before hearing the click of the door latch. Then, and only then, did he decide it was safe to look up. He stared at the door for a second, expecting Otabek to come back in, but he didn’t. He released the air in his lungs, finally relaxing more and threw his clothes next to his suitcase before opening it and finding something to wear to bed.

After getting dressed, he pushed his hair back only to have it fall back in his face. He’d put it up once it dried more, but didn’t care too much. He opened the door and peaked out, wondering exactly where his friend had gone to. He stepped out and quickly padded down the stairs only to see the living room empty. Maybe he stepped out? He was about to go all the way down the stairs and out the door until he heard soft music coming from upstairs. Immediately, he had figured out where to go.

Up in the music room, Otabek had a record spinning on a turntable as he sat upside down on a chair, scrolling through his Instagram feed, looking oddly concentrated. He only looked up once Yuri had stepped through the doorway, causing the older boy to smile and turn upside right.

“Hey! Sorry to have startled you like that.”

Yuri shook his head. “No way! It was totally my fault.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. It’s not like you have to knock to leave a room. I should’ve brought a change of clothes over to the other bathroom.”

“I should’ve brought some into this bathroom too.”

The room was peacefully quiet for a moment until both of them started laughing, realizing this was a needless conversation to be having. It didn’t matter that much anyway. They were both just overthinking it since neither of them had changed in front of the other before so they were just making a bigger deal out of it than need be.

Otabek got up and went to turn the music off, but Yuri stopped him. “Wait.”

The other boy raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “You don’t want to go to bed yet?”

Yuri shook his head and sat down on the loveseat adjacent to the chair Otabek had been in. “Not at all. I don’t know why, but it’s like if I fall asleep now, I’ll wake up on the couch back in St. Petersburg with Viktor and Yuuri whispering to each other while breakfast is cooking.”

“Wow. That was oddly specific.”

“It happens more often than you think it does.”

Otabek chuckled and went over to sit next to Yuri on the loveseat. “Alright then. What should we do before your dream of being in Kazakhstan is over?”

“So much,” Yuri muttered quietly.

Otabek raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

The blonde took a moment, just as confused, before he realized he had actually said that out loud. He had to check though just to be sure. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You did.”

“Shit…I-I mean…I don’t know?”

Otabek smirked. “Nice try. Tell me what you want to do that falls under ‘so much.’”

Yuri groaned and rolled his head back, covering his face with his hands.

“Tell me~”

He shook his head, his hair falling over his hands.

Otabek was quiet and just as Yuri was about to look at him, his body suddenly spasmed, fingers tickling his sides. “No!”

“You gotta tell me!”

Yuri started laughing, his hands moving from his face to Otabek’s hands, trying to get him to stop tickling him. “I won’t!”

“I’m not going to stop!” As he was being tickled, Otabek moved closer to him and as Yuri scooted away and started leaning back, the bigger--and heavier--boy started putting his body weight on top of the other to pin him down.

Yuri was laughing so hard that he couldn’t protest with words and the grip he had on the other’s hands began to loosen. His eyes were closed, but he heard laughter from on top of him as they were both enjoying the whole situation.

Their laughter tuned out the music and Yuri started kicking aimlessly. “S-Stop!” He half-yelled, not being completely serious, but the tickling began slowing down. As he caught his breath, he opened his eyes and couldn’t tell if he was elated or terrified by what he saw.

Otabek was just inches from Yuri’s face, his breathing slightly heavy and his still wet hair falling down and almost touching the blonde’s forehead. The sight of it all had his green eyes darting from his hair, down to his lips. Part of him wanted to wiggle away from this and the other part of him wanted to get his first kiss. The latter part was stronger and he knew it because his hands wandered up to grip Otabek’s biceps without even thinking about it.

Otabek didn’t move at first, but he must have had the same idea because soon enough, Yuri felt the tips of his black hair brushing down on his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

Unlike the other, Yuri felt he didn’t have any time to close his eyes, but this was really happening. Otabek’s lips were a lot rougher than he had imagined, mostly because they were so dry. It was an oddly nice contrast compared to his wet hair that was starting to itch against his skin, but he couldn’t be bothered to mind.

 _Kiss back!_ His brain screamed at him and he felt his body twitch a little as he went to return the same amount of pressure against the other’s lips. It was a good thing he did kiss back too because for a split second, the sensation became lighter as if Otabek had been ready to pull away from a lack of response.

 _Don’t think this was a mistake or a bad idea because I’ve been waiting for this for so long,_  Yuri continued to think to himself as if he was talking to the other boy. It was either that or he was trying to coach himself.

He blinked a few more times before he felt movement against his mouth. This was what making out was, right? Otabek moved his lips gently against Yuri’s, catching his them in all the right ways and he felt so stupid and inexperienced because he wasn’t sure how to move. He finally closed his eyes, getting into it and letting himself submit to someone else for once, following the other’s lead. He didn’t like not being in control, but he trusted his friend more than anyone he had ever known before.

The next thing he knew, there were hands in his hair, lifting his head gently up off the couch cushions as if he was being motioned to sit up. What was happening? How far was this going to go? The anxiety wasn’t there anymore. It felt more like the butterflies he had heard so much about from Yuuri whenever he tried to explain what love was like.

Otabek guided him up until they were both sitting. Yuri’s hair was being pushed back and out of his face, like Otabek was trying to pull it back into a ponytail with just his hands. He wasn’t sure why, but that freaked him out enough to break the kiss. There was too much stimuli happening right now and he didn’t want to fuck something up. Especially not now.

His eyes remained closed and he felt lips again, but on his cheek this time.

“Sorry.”

That certainly hadn’t been the first thing he expected in response to all this. However, since he pulled back so abruptly, maybe Otabek figured he had made a huge mistake in doing all that.

Now that Yuri was back in control, he could voice exactly what he wanted. “Don’t you dare be sorry. I’ve been waiting for that for so long and I’m not about to let you feel sorry about it.”

Otabek was taken slightly aback by all this, but smiled. “Yes, sir.”

Yuri wasn’t sure why, but that caused him to blush again. He cleared his throat, standing back up. “We should get to bed now. It’s late and I’ve had kind of a long day.”

Otabek stood up after him and nodded. “Wanna share a bed?” He asked like it was no big deal and was walking to his bedroom before Yuri even had time to _make_ it a big deal.

“Wait a goddamn second!”

He started chasing after the other and once he got into the bedroom, Otabek was already climbing into his bed and pretending to fall asleep instantly. It was nice how playful he was, but this was certainly not the time for this bullshit.

“You fucker! Talk to me!”

“Shh, the baby is sleeping,” Otabek said quietly from underneath the duvet.

“You’re such an asshole!” Yuri yelled, but was still smiling.

He weighed his options for a moment. The cot wasn’t even set up and he had no idea where it was anyway. Plus, he wasn’t going to get any answers from this one and he wasn’t ready to tear the house apart looking for it. Sleeping on the floor didn’t really have any appeal to it either. At this point, his only other options were sleeping on either the couch in the living room, the loveseat in the music room, or actually sharing a bed with Otabek. The last one seemed to be the most appealing.

So, he bit the bullet and pulled back the duvet, crawling underneath the covers with the other. His nerves had calmed down even though he had expected them to be peaking right about now. It seemed easy to relax, not quite touching the other, but feeling enough body heat to know he was in bed with someone.

He was facing him at that moment, but decided it was too much and rolled over, pulling the duvet up over his shoulder and closing his eyes. The feeling of sleepiness was finally hitting him and he was soon in that stage of being almost asleep, but not quite. At least, he was until Otabek rolled over and pressed against Yuri’s back, slinging an arm over him.

“Beka,” Yuri grumbled and tried to wiggle away from him.

The only response he got was a quiet groan, signaling the other was awake, but still pretending not to be.

“Beka,” Yuri said a little louder, trying to get him to listen.

The response this time was a kiss to his neck which only caused him to squeak and be thankful it was dark in the room. He didn’t have any rebuttal either because it had felt so nice that all he could do was silently beg for more. He scooted back a bit, pressing against Otabek and hoping he got the idea. Thankfully, he did and he peppered soft kisses over his neck as he pushed his hair out of the way.

Yuri closed his eyes, suddenly feeling wide awake again and wondering just how far he could push this whole situation before getting rebuffed. So, he grabbed the hand that had been clutching his t-shirt and pressed into him even more, knowing it could possibly be a dangerous move.

He could hear the other’s breath becoming more ragged as his kisses grew feverish, Yuri wanting more at this point. He rolled back over, facing Otabek, and was barely able to make out his facial features before kissing him forcefully and also a bit clumsily.

The dark made it hard to navigate the other’s lips, but he got it under control quickly, Otabek then kissing Yuri back. His breathing was still ragged and soon enough, the blonde’s matched. This time, there was something more urgent about the whole thing. Maybe because the initial awkwardness of first kisses was over and done with and it was perfectly clear now that they both wanted this.

Otabek was pushing more this time than before, his body pressed up as close as it could be to Yuri’s. He was pulling at his hair again, but not so directly this time since last time had been a red flag for whatever reason that even Yuri hadn’t been too sure about it. He’d already gotten over it though and allowed it to happen. There was also something more secure to him about laying down rather than sitting up. Although, that should be the exact opposite.

Yuri took the plunge this time of getting more and slowly rolled himself so he was on top on Otabek, trying not to put his whole body weight down on him. Otabek’s hands remained in Yuri’s hair as he started moving his lips like he had earlier, Yuri knowing more or less what to do with his mouth this time. It felt easier with what a great guide he had, at least. A part of him still felt inadequate though because Otabek had definitely had kisses before. Oh God, maybe he wasn’t a virgin either. Yuri felt so incredibly lame about the whole thing.

That feeling washed away pretty quickly as Otabek ran his hands down to the small of Yuri’s back, trying to get him to put more of his weight down instead of hovering like he had been. He didn’t feel nearly as timid as he should have, bringing his hips down to rest against the other’s. It was taking him a lot of will-power to not grind against him because even the slight pressure felt amazing and he wanted more. Thankfully, he didn’t have to think about it for too long as Otabek gripped his hips and motioned his own upwards which only caused Yuri to moan out softly, his body practically melting.

Just when he was getting into it and feeling less self-conscious, Otabek had to go and fucking ruin it by asking, “Is this alright?”

Yuri wasn’t about to have that and whispered breathily, “Shut up. Just shut up.” He didn’t give the other any more time to say anything else stupid before resuming their kiss, feeling more frantic than ever.

Otabek grunted in response and just went with it, continuing to move his mouth against Yuri’s and moving his hips upward. The blankets had been kicked to the side by this point, their body temperatures both rising too much to be underneath anything.

While Otabek was mostly quiet, Yuri was just getting louder with every movement. The friction easily caused him to become erect and while he normally would be embarrassed by this, he couldn’t care less in the moment. Self-consciousness washed away even more as Otabek soon became as hard as him. It was definitely still awkward, but at least they were in the same boat which made it less so somehow. It worked in Yuri’s mind anyway.

Otabek dug his fingers into Yuri’s hips, aching to get more movement and pressure going and Yuri happily obliged. He’d heard plenty about how sex was supposed to feel, but he really hadn’t had any idea that it was _this_ good. The barely alert part of his brain was still trying to put it into words.

That part shut down completely when Otabek rocked his hips the right way, causing Yuri to break the kiss, moan out loud, and swiftly cover his mouth with his hand.

Otabek didn’t miss a beat and started kissing his neck again, pieces of hair getting into his mouth, but he didn’t care too much. Between kisses, he whispered, “Do that again.”

“God…shut up,” Yuri grumbled out and exhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Come on,” Otabek pleaded and moved his hips the same way, getting rougher with his movements.

Yuri’s head was spinning because he wasn’t entirely sure what to do in this situation. His entire being was telling him to go forward with whatever, but there was a tiny part that was hesitant. For now, he’d just let this continue because the kisses to his neck and the friction against his crotch felt too nice to stop now. The small part of him was his better judgement.

“H-Hang on,” he squeaked out, biting his lip shortly after speaking.

Otabek stopped all his motions from the grinding to the kisses. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I’m nervous,” he admitted.

Otabek’s response was a warm smile and a kiss to his cheek like earlier, almost as if it was now a sign of reassurance.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I know I went a little too far.”

“Stop that.” Yuri put his hands flat on Otabek’s chest and made a face he knew the other wouldn’t be able to see very well in the dark.

“Stop what?”

“Apologizing for everything. I like it, okay? I’m just a virgin still. That kiss on the couch was my first.” Yuri had no problem admitting these things to Otabek, but not to anyone else.

“Shit. I’m s—“

“Don’t!” Yuri laughed playfully, letting Otabek know this really was all good with him.

He had expected a response, but when he didn’t get anything, he leaned down and kissed Otabek quickly before rolling off him and facing him while on his side. If only there was a better way to calm him down. He never expected him to be nearly this fussy.

“We can pick this back up again tomorrow. Wherever you want to, but I don’t want to continue tonight,” Yuri said matter-of-factly and pressed his forehead to Otabek’s chest.

Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri and rubbed his back gently then kissed the top of his head. “Deal.”


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super raunchy and I hope you all are prepared for that!   
> I almost didn't upload today, but it's been a week and this section is gold so I'm glad I did! I didn't want to disappoint anyone either.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Your comments from last chapter were all so sweet so please keep the love coming!

When Yuri woke up, the sun was shining in through the window and he was alone in bed. For once, he felt well rested and his back didn’t hurt. The only thing bothering him was that Otabek wasn’t here.

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair then checked his phone. It was only a little after 8 which made it around 5 in St. Petersburg. He had expected to sleep a lot more, but they had gone to bed around only 11 so at least his sleep schedule was already on Almaty’s time.

Viktor had messaged him last night after he and Otabek were already sleeping just asking how things were going. That was thoughtful at least so he messaged back that things were really nice while sparing all the intimate details.

Once he had sent the message, he set his phone down on the bedside table and lay back down, facing Otabek’s side of the bed. The whole bed smelled like him and he closed his eyes again despite being fully awake now. The scent was just really nice and relaxed him. He wasn’t able to feel this way back in St. Petersburg and now he had it so he was going to relish in it.

That didn’t last too long because he opened his eyes slightly when he heard the bathroom door open. Mystery solved.

“Are you awake?”

“Mm,” Yuri mumbled and yawned against the pillow, still facing away from the other.

“How’d you sleep?”

Yuri yawned again as he finally rolled over. Otabek must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair looked to be still wet. “Good. How long have you been up?”

Otabek shrugged. “About an hour now. I wanted to let you sleep in long enough to get breakfast started, but I guess I took too long in the shower.”

“Breakfast?”

He chuckled. “Yes. Are you hungry?”

Yuri shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Not yet. It takes me a while.”

“Alright, but I’m going to go down and make something. Take your time to get up.” Otabek turned to leave, but Yuri promptly whined and he turned back around.

“I don’t get a good morning kiss?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow and walked over to Yuri, leaning down and giving him a small peck on the mouth. “I didn’t expect you to be so pushy. Especially not this early in the morning.”

“That’s just who I am.” He stretched out and smiled at him.

“Like I said, I’ll be downstairs.” He leaned down again, giving him another kiss before leaving the room and going down to the kitchen.

For whatever reason, getting sleep helped Yuri feel more confident about their whole new relationship and the situation at hand. He made a goal for himself right then and there. He was going to get something under the clothes today. Didn’t matter what, but he was going to get it.

With that, he hopped out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes from his suitcase before going into the bathroom to get his shit together for the day.

\--

As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he was pulling his hair back into a half ponytail, a hair tie hanging from between his teeth. He didn’t shower this morning and he was glad because he needed his hair up right now. It had all stuck against his neck last night and that was the worst feeling to wake up to.

He tied it up as he walked into the kitchen, lifting himself up to sit on the counter. “Something smells good.”

Otabek looked back at him and smiled. “It’s nothing fancy, but I’m certain you haven’t had it before. Well, at least part of it.”

“Enlighten me.”

“It’s just eggs and sausage. There’s toast, but you’d have to make it yourself because I haven’t gotten there yet.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “What part haven’t I had exactly?”

“The sausage is horse meat.”

The blonde blinked in astonishment. Did he just say what he thought he just said? He wasn’t going to knock it until he actually tried it, but Kazakhstan was fucking weird.

“So, the horses you own…?”

Otabek laughed out and waved his hand in dismissal. “No, no. Those guys are for riding. We don’t do that here. Plenty of other people in the area we know do which is why we have it.”

Yuri shook his head and voiced his opinion. “Kazakhstan is fucking weird.”

Otabek laughed again, a little louder this time. “It really doesn’t taste much different than cow.”

“Whatever you say.” Yuri rocked back on the counter, his legs swinging.

“Anyway,” Otabek said, changing the conversation, “do you want toast?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come make it then.” He motioned with his head toward the toaster and Yuri got off the counter to make himself some.

He smiled while he put two slices of bread into the toaster and while Otabek continued to cook for him. This whole thing reminded him a lot of Yuuri and Viktor back home, but much less nauseating. He figured that was solely because he was a part of this instead of just watching it all happen. Something about being domestic was also oddly intimate.

Before he realized it, Otabek was already turning off the stove and dishing things out onto plates. That, and the ding of the toaster, brought Yuri back from his thoughts. He pulled the toast out carefully and put a piece on each plate. Otabek thanked him and walked over to the table, Yuri following behind him shortly after.

Once they had both sat down, Yuri was the first to eat and was actually surprised by how it tasted.

“What do you think?”

Yuri nodded then answered once he had swallowed. “It’s really good. I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“I told you,” Otabek replied and started eating with a smile.

Yuri only responded with a smile, himself.

\--

After breakfast was over and the dishes were clean, they were back up in the music room, Otabek showing Yuri some music he’d never even heard of.

“I didn’t think you spoke English that well, yet all these songs are in English?”

Otabek shrugged. One of the biggest challenges of living in America and Canada was definitely his poor English. Yuri learned he had grown up learning Russian no problem because his dad was in Russia pretty often for work and decided to raise Otabek bilingual. He had only picked up English because he _had_ to in order to communicate with foreign skaters, but he was still terrible at it. It was the main reason he appeared to be so shy to his competitors. Neither of his parents spoke English so he was thankful to not have to use it at all back home or when he was with Yuri.

“Song lyrics are easy to memorize and understand. I have the basic understanding of the English language which is really all you need to listen to English songs. They’re easier to mix too.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “This is pretty slow for a club remix.”

Otabek chuckled. “It’s not for DJing. It’s just something to listen to.”

“What album is this then? I like it.”

“It’s called ‘This is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About’ by Modest Mouse.”

“You’re shitting me.”

He chuckled again. “No, that’s really the title. All their album names are super long. In fact, this was their first album which began it all.”

Yuri made a face that said, ‘alright then’ and stretched out on the loveseat, closing his eyes and just listening.

 _‘Cause here things go from grey  
__To grey and back to grey again_  
And they get green and go to grey  
And back to grey again  
So he said, “Head south! Head south! Head south! Head south!”

He didn’t really understand the meaning behind the lyrics, but maybe they didn’t really have a deeper meaning. It was still nice to listen to and he liked the fact that he had headed south to get here. It was oddly symbolic.

He opened his eyes again, looking to Otabek who was staring at the spinning record and quietly nodding his head to the beat.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Without missing a beat, he answered, “This is just one of my favourite tracks on the album. I like how it goes from being slow to getting intense with the chorus.”

For whatever reason, Yuri suddenly had a bunch of hypothetical questions he wanted answered. “If you could make out to an album, which album would it be?”

Otabek took his eyes off the turntable and raised an eyebrow at the other. “I’d never really thought about it. Probably ‘Forever’ by Mystery Skulls. EDM is good for that.”

“EDM?” He felt like he was about to learn a lot of music terms he was unfamiliar with.

“Electric Dance Music. I don’t know why, but I feel like I could get really into the motions with something upbeat playing.”

“Yeah?” Yuri slowly sat up as he smirked then got up and went over to Otabek, putting his hands on each of the armrests.

Otabek actually felt his face growing warm by Yuri being the one to initiate something this time. “Yeah…What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing~” Yuri snickered softly. He then climbed into Otabek’s lap, straddling his hips.

Otabek’s face grew redder as he put his hands up, worried about doing something wrong even though he had had no problem being handsy the day before.

“Don’t pussy out on me now,” Yuri said boldly, grabbing Otabek’s hands and guiding him to put them on the blonde’s hips.

“Yura…wait a second,” Otabek muttered.

Yuri’s expression immediately softened. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. Especially after last night.”

Yuri smirked again, no longer worried. “Then don’t,” he said quickly before kissing him deeply, feeling much more confident after his fumbling last night.

Otabek didn’t protest this time, keeping his hands on Yuri’s hips and returning his kiss. Yuri smiled a little into the kiss and pressed his hips down against Otabek’s, the feeling of being turned on coming much faster than last night. Otabek rocked his hips up, obviously feeling the same way.

Yuri moaned into the other’s mouth, breaking the kiss for only a second before Otabek resumed it hungrily. He had leaned forward to start the kiss again and stood up as well, picking Yuri up from underneath his legs. He squeaked quietly and exhaled loudly when his back hit the loveseat, Otabek crawling on top of him.

Soon, after they were both situated and comfortable, Otabek broke the kiss to kiss down Yuri’s neck. Yuri’s eyes fluttered closed as his breathing rapidly picked up, his hands wandering down Otabek’s back. He was getting so into it when suddenly all the weight was off him. He let out a whine and looked over to Otabek, his vision taking a moment to focus.

“Sorry. I wanted to change the record.” He smiled lovingly and replaced the record with something that sounded much more like club music. As soon as it was playing, he resumed his position over Yuri.

As Yuri’s neck was being kissed again, he moaned softly and started really listening to the music. “Is this that album you said you’d make out too?”

“Yeah,” Otabek answered just as breathily, pressing his hips down.

“Ah!” Yuri moaned out and soon turned bright red, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t.” Otabek grabbed his hand and moved it from his mouth, pinning it over his head as he started to grind his hips down in slow movements.

“Fuck,” Yuri moaned out and turned his head to the side, grinding his hips upward. They were both rocking their hips to the beat of the song and it was so unbelievably hot in Yuri’s mind.

_You know my love goes on forever and ever and ever_

_You know my love goes on forever and ever and ever_

“What’s this song called? I like it.”

Otabek couldn’t help but laugh quietly because it seemed like such a ridiculous time to ask. “It’s called ‘Forever’ like the title of the album.”

“Ah…” He rocked his hips up harder, gripping onto Otabek’s shoulders. “I really like it.”

The other smiled again then pressed his chest down to the blonde’s, wrapping his arms underneath his back and kissing more sloppily over his neck. Yuri bit his lip, the wetness against his skin causing him to get even more turned on.

“Beka…Ah…Fuck!” He curled upwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek’s neck, the movements feeling even better, but also making it harder to want to keep his pants on.

“More? You want more?” Otabek whispered in his ear and Yuri nodded enthusiastically. Looks like he’d finally be getting his wish of getting something under the clothes.

Yuri felt him smile against his cheek before kissing it and then lifting his hips up. Yuri was about to whine right away from a lack of friction until he felt a hand cupping the bulge in his pants. His toes curled up immediately and he felt like he might be shaking slightly.

“You like that?”

“Don’t tease me! Just touch me!” Yuri nearly yelled this time and rocked his hips into his hand.

The response got a laugh out of the other and he took his arm away from Yuri’s back, undoing his pants and starting to pull them off. He whined loudly and bucked his hips up, getting aggravated that he wasn’t naked from the waist down yet. What was this guy planning? He sure took his sweet ass time.

He looked down at the other and right when he was about to ask what the holdup was, Otabek’s mouth was on his erection over his underwear. Immediately, Yuri reached down and gripped his hair.

“Hah…Ah…” Yuri panted out, his mouth wide open, and his tongue hanging out slightly. The only thing he had expected to happen was maybe a hand down his pants. This was above and beyond his expectations. However, he wasn’t going to complain one bit because this felt absolutely amazing and it wasn’t even the finale yet.

“God…Unh…Where…Where did you learn this?” He moaned out as he turned his head to the side again, his hair uncomfortably sticking to his neck. With everything else happening, he couldn’t be bothered to care too much, but he was hoping to put his hair up all the way once this part was over.

Otabek suckled on the fabric for a bit longer before looking up at Yuri and licking his lips. “I studied some stuff online when Viktor, Yuuri, and I first planned to get you down here.”

Yuri panted and lifted his head to look down. “Y-You’ve felt the same way about me?”

Otabek smiled then placed a soft kiss to the inside of Yuri’s thigh. “Of course. I’m just relieved you felt the same way about me.”

Yuri lay his head back down and laughed softly. “I was worried about the same thing honestly.”

“Guess we were both worried for nothing.” Otabek let out a soft hum before licking up the length of Yuri’s bulge as he tugged on the waistband of his underwear, trying to tease him a bit more. He was going to argue about being teased again, but he decided against it this time. The teasing was actually getting to be pretty hot.

Finally, after he seemed to be sucking on cloth forever, Otabek sat up and started tugging off Yuri’s underwear. He complied happily, lifting up his butt and legs so his underwear could be slid off. He wasn’t self-conscious at all and Otabek thought it was strange, but it was also nice especially because there was nothing to self-conscious about. What he saw was very nice and for some reason, he felt a little embarrassed by all of it. He’d never gone this far with anyone, but he wasn’t going to admit that right now.

He easily decided against keeping Yuri waiting, but after taking his underwear off, he lay pretty complacent without any complaints. During that time, his eyes were barely open and he was breathing heavily like he was just waiting patiently. God, was it a sexy picture though.

Otabek leaned down between Yuri’s legs and took a deep breath, placing both his hands on his thighs before licking up his shaft slowly. Yuri’s reaction made his own dick twitch.

It wasn’t even a moan, but it made him want to pounce immediately. “Fuck!” Yuri straight up yelled out, curling up and pulling on Otabek’s hair.

He wasn’t sure what it was about all that, but it caused him to moan softly right as he took the head of Yuri’s dick into his mouth. He was a little nervous about all this, but he knew it wouldn’t last long whether he was actually good or not.

Yuri, on the other hand, thought this had all been amazing even if it was just a little taste of what Otabek could truly do. His feet were up off the couch and he was shaking slightly, panting, and worrying this was only going to take two minutes. He tried to steady his breathing through his nose, but to no avail as soon as Otabek started moving his head slowly up and down.

“G-God…” Yuri whined out and put his knuckle up to his mouth as he moaned. “I-I can’t…I’m not gonna last…” He admitted first thing even though nothing had even really happened yet, but he knew it would all be downhill soon.

Otabek soon moaned into him, gripping the base of his shaft, and curling his tongue on the underside. Thank god for the internet or else he’d have no idea what on earth he was doing. Surprisingly enough, this seemed pretty easy once he figured out how to breathe properly. He could get used to being down here.

Yuri was a moaning mess. His back was arched up off the couch, his fingers were pulling at fistfuls of Otabek’s hair, and his feet were resting flat on his back as his toes curled. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed at how noisy he was because all the feelings inside him were burned up by the intense pleasure he felt starting from his belly button down to the tip of his dick. The one thing he was glad about was that they had this entire place to themselves and he didn’t have to be quiet.

Otabek was quite pleased with the reactions he was getting from the other, wondering if he was ever this loud by himself. Did he even realize how noisy he was being? If he did, it was great that he didn’t care because it was music to his ears. He decided to press his luck of this ending soon by taking more of Yuri’s dick into his mouth, his tongue still curled underneath and his head was bobbing a bit quicker now.

The burning in Yuri’s abdomen intensified, signaling he was about to come. “Ah! W-Wait! I’m gonna come!” He pressed his feet to Otabek’s shoulders now, trying to get him to move back before he got a mouthful. That was the embarrassing part of all this. He didn’t know how he tasted and he didn’t want it to be gross. “Beka!”

Otabek didn’t budge though, only moving his mouth down further every time he bobbed his head. He’d always wanted to try this and he wasn’t about to let Yuri wreck it.

Yuri’s body suddenly started twitching even more as he pulled harder than he had before on Otabek’s hair. “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming! Ah!” He yelled out, his body curling forward again as he came.

Otabek was a little taken aback by the sudden warmth inside his mouth. The consistency was that of liquid hand soap and it tasted vaguely of snot, but it was bearable. As soon as nothing was coming out anymore, he took his mouth off and paused for a moment before getting up and spitting into the garbage can next to the loveseat.

He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and looked back to Yuri whose eyes were half-lidded and his body totally limp, panting softly as he tried recovering from his orgasm. If just oral was that amazing, he couldn’t even fathom what actual sex would be like.

After thinking about what had just happened for a few more minutes, he sat up and noticed Otabek was flipping the record over. He sat cross-legged and took his hair out, shaking it out before putting it back up into a full ponytail this time. Without making a big deal out of it, he asked, “Ready for your turn?”

Apparently, Otabek was not expecting that and turned bright red. “I don’t…You don’t…” He sputtered his words out and Yuri motioned for him to come back to the sofa.

“Come on. I want to. Come kiss me at least.”

Otabek shifted on his feet. “You just came in my mouth…”

“Don’t make it a big deal. It’s not that bad.” He reached down to the floor and pulled his underwear back on. “Please come kiss me?”

He couldn’t turn him down with how cute he looked right now and reluctantly went back to the couch, sitting down on the opposite end of where Yuri was.

Yuri smirked and crawled over, gripping Otabek’s shoulders as he straddled his lap and pulled him into a deep kiss. The taste of himself was still faintly there, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to be kissed more than anything.

Otabek relaxed a bit more, returning the kiss eagerly. Things were starting to feel easier now that they were kissing again. It brought him comfort now because it seemed so familiar. He’d never kissed anyone he had liked so much before and he reminded himself of this as he loosely wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders.

Yuri smiled a little into the kiss and pulled back, kissing his cheek and then down to his neck. Otabek let out a quiet gasp, not quite expecting that as he balled his hands into fists against Yuri’s back. Maybe getting the favour returned wasn’t such a bad thing. He suddenly remembered all the faces and noises Yuri had made and that alone was enough to remind him of how hard he was. As Yuri continued to kiss over his neck, Otabek let out a quiet moan, hoping to signal that he wanted to proceed with whatever was planned in Yuri’s head.

Yuri smirked against his skin, running his hands down Otabek’s chest and stomach until they were resting on his thighs. The fabric around his legs felt tighter and that was just the signal he needed before sliding his hands in on his crotch.

“Oh God…” Otabek moaned out and put his hands down to his sides, balling them up against the couch. Nothing had even happened and he was already bucking up against Yuri’s hands.

“Someone is eager.” Yuri moved down to the floor and undid Otabek’s jeans, quickly sliding them off as Otabek lifted his hips up to help him get them off. It was nice to be out of them, but he still felt like his underwear was too tight.

Yuri licked his lips and positioned himself down on his knees, trying to get comfortable. He pulled down Otabek’s underwear just enough and his face became bright red once they were down. “Holy shit…”

“What?” Otabek asked, a little panicked as he wondered if something was wrong.

“You’re huge! Why didn’t you tell me you were packing this much heat?”

Otabek didn’t think it was possible, but he blushed even more and couldn’t even bring himself to say anything.

When Yuri realized he wasn’t going to get a response here, he smirked and tried to figure out how to tackle this. He started by gripping the base of his shaft as he licked up it slowly like how it had been done to him. He knew what felt good for him and he wanted to recreate that.

Otabek bit his lip as he watched the other go down on him, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long either. It was possible he would finish even faster than Yuri had. He was embarrassed to even admit it to himself.

Yuri didn’t care how long it took though because he was already thrilled to be able to do this. He licked slowly over the tip, making eye contact with Otabek until he looked away which was rather quick. He smirked a bit more and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the very tip and tasting the pre-cum already.

Otabek flinched at the warm, wet sensation and grabbed Yuri’s ponytail quickly. He’d imagined it so many times before where Yuri put his hair up just to suck his dick and it was so much hotter in person. He had to try and calm down those thoughts though because the feeling of climax was building up fast.

“Y-Yura…slower…”

The grip on his hair tightened and he smirked as best as he could, liking the fact that he could make this stoic man so weak in only a couple of minutes. He bobbed his head slowly, using the tip of his tongue to lick up the underside as he did. He tried to mimic some of the techniques that had been used on him while still trying to switch it up a little.

Even though Yuri was moving slowly, it was still more than Otabek could take. “Fuck…Yura…I’m coming…” He grunted softly and bit his lip, trying not to make too much noise out of embarrassment.

In response, Yuri pursed his lips around Otabek’s shaft and inhaled sharply through his nose, waiting for his release. He was a little disappointed he hadn’t made more noise, but thrilled that he made him come so quickly. Otabek tugged hard at Yuri’s ponytail, causing him to grunt quietly. Yuri didn’t pay much mind to the roughness though as Otabek abruptly curled forward, letting out a quiet moan as he came.

Yuri moaned into his dick, letting him spill into his mouth. Once he was finished, he leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a moment before swallowing. He panted softly afterwards and looked up seductively at Otabek who was still furiously red.

“I can’t believe you did that…”

“Did what?” Yuri looked up at him.

“Swallowed…”

“I play to win,” Yuri snickered and took his hair out, shaking and combing it out with his fingers before putting it back up again.

“I guess so.” Otabek pushed his hair back out of his face, still trying to catch his breath. His moment of recovery was cut pretty short when his phone vibrated with a message.

Yuri got back onto the couch, laying down, and resting his head on Otabek’s thighs. “Who is it?”

As he opened the message, he suddenly seemed to get rather pale. “My parents. They’re home and they wanna meet you. Like now.”

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered under his breath as he sat up quickly.

“Don’t panic,” Otabek reassured him as he stood up and reached down to grab his jeans and underwear, quickly pulling them back on. “It’s not like they’re going to be able to tell that we just gave each other head.”

Yuri quickly pulled his own jeans back on then frantically tried smoothing his hair back down, trying not to look as messy as he felt.

Once Otabek was dressed, he put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. They’ll love you. Let’s go meet them at their place.” He turned away from him and wandered back to his room to grab a jacket, Yuri following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the grossness of this one!  
> I'm going to slow down intervals since I've only got eight parts sectioned off and I'm still not even close to finished with the whole work. I know that gives me a lot of time to finish if I continue with a weekly upload, but I guess we'll see!  
> I hope you all stick around for more nastiness!


	3. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I continue to write this story, I've decided to start spacing out my upload dates so I don't fall behind and have nothing to upload. I had posted the first two chapters on Tuesdays so I should've uploaded yesterday, right? I decided not to because I hadn't written anything in over a week, but I finished the ninth chapter last night which is why I'm uploading today! This is a long one too so I hope the extra day is worth the wait!

As they walked over to Otabek’s parents’ house, Yuri was still incredibly nervous. How was he supposed to just ignore what all just happened? He _just_ got finished sucking off these guys’ son and was only _now_ meeting them. That felt wrong to him.

Otabek, on the other hand, wasn’t worried at all. His parents were very kind and accepting people and he was thrilled Yuri was going to be able to meet them. Yuri didn’t have to be so uptight about all this. All he could do was try to reassure him and calm him down. Unfortunately, there wouldn’t be much time for that as he reached for the doorknob.

Yuri was still really uptight even as he continued to try and talk himself down. All of his anxiety just got worse when Otabek opened the door to his parents’ house and yelled out, “Men kiremin!”

Yuri didn’t have time to be confused by the strange words he heard that sounded vaguely like Russian as Otabek’s dad came into the foyer and immediately hugged his son.

“Biz sizdi öte sağındıq! Bul Yuri?”

Otabek nodded and Yuri was even more confused by hearing his name in there.

“Bul, biraq ornina orisşa söyley alasiz? Qazaq tilin bilmeydi.”

“Ah! Yes.” He nodded towards Yuri. “I apologize.”

Yuri blinked, a little confused like it was the first time he’d ever heard Russian in his life, then nodded in response. “It’s okay.” He held out his hand. “I’m Yuri. I flew in yesterday from St. Petersburg.”

Otabek’s dad grabbed Yuri’s hand with both of his, shaking it enthusiastically. “It is nice to meet you! I am Arman.”

Yuri smiled, feeling a little more at ease by how friendly he was. It wasn’t that he was _just_ friendly either, his whole aura was warm and inviting. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Arman let go of his hand and walked away into the kitchen, speaking words he didn’t understand again until a woman, he presumed to be Otabek’s mother, approached them. “Hello! I am his mother, Bibigul.” She shook his hand the same way Arman had and Yuri smiled wider, feeling like his worrying hadn’t been warranted. She looked just like Otabek and her presence felt just as warm as her husband’s.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“We would love if you could stay for dinner. Both of you can relax here while I prepare something.”

Otabek answered for both of them, “We’d love to, Mama. Thank you.”

She gave Otabek a kiss on the cheek and wandered into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Come on,” Otabek said as he took Yuri’s hand. “We can go upstairs and hang out in my old room. We’ll have some privacy there.”

Yuri blushed and followed him, curious as to what he had planned while they were in the same space as his parents. He tried his hardest to talk down the erection he was already starting to get again.

\--

Otabek’s old room was a lot bigger than Yuri had pictured, the furniture making it seem to be like another music room much like the one he had in his guest bedroom back at his own place. There wasn’t as big of a setup, but there was another record player with a port for an aux cable, a CD player, and an old school radio with a cassette tape port. It was actually all pretty cool that they seemed to have doubles of stuff like this. He guessed Arman and Bibigul had always been supportive of their son’s hobbies no matter what they were.

Otabek sat down on a futon and sighed, but in a content way. “Sorry about the Kazakh. I know you don’t understand it, but it’s what we speak pretty much 98% of the time in the house. It’s just a force of habit for them and myself as well. That’s why I greeted them in Kazakh.”

Yuri shook his head and sat down next to him, leaning against his arm. “That’s alright. What were you guys saying?”

“Well, I first told them that I was coming in and then my dad said that he and my mom missed me. After that, he asked if you were Yuri.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “I said you were and then I asked him to speak Russian instead since you don’t understand Kazakh.”

“Ah, I see now. Nothing bad then.”

“Did you think it was?”

“I heard my name and got a little worried.”

Otabek chuckled and started gently rubbing his arm. “No need to worry about anything. Both my parents are fairly liberal in nature.”

Yuri shifted a little and started playing with Otabek’s fingers. “Are you sure? I mean…how are they gonna react to, you know, us?”

Otabek smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Kazakhstan is a gay friendly country. In fact, it’s more gay friendly than religious friendly which is a little funny to me. She didn’t have it on yet because she usually only wears it at home and she’s been gone, but my mom wears a hijab.”

Yuri looked up at him. “I didn’t know she was Muslim.”

Otabek nodded. “Yeah. This country has a Muslim majority when it comes to religions.”

“Wow…That’s actually really cool. Are you?”

He tilted his head back and forth in response. “I was raised that way, but I don’t take it as seriously as I used to. You know, with the praying and stuff. I wouldn’t call myself a practicing Muslim anymore at all. Like I kind of said, I don’t pray much anymore, but some days I do. My parents had given me the choice when I turned 15 if I wanted to continue practicing or not and told them I just didn’t have the time with my skating career. It was getting harder and harder to stop in the middle of routines or practices to pray at the correct times. They understood completely.”

Yuri smiled and nuzzled up under his chin. “I like learning things about you.”

“I like learning things about you too,” Otabek said then kissed his nose.

Yuri hummed softly and smiled. “Now, what did you mean by us having privacy up here?”

Otabek chuckled and shrugged. “I’m not really sure. I don’t want to risk getting caught, but we can always make out to more music. I can just plug my phone in since all my records and CDs were moved from here to my place after I moved. You wanna do that?”

“Yes, please.” Yuri felt his face get a little warm.

Otabek leaned over and plugged his phone into the aux cord on the record player, then turned it on. He scrolled through his music to find something to listen to then settled on the album ‘Distraction’ by Bear Hands. It wasn’t quite as exciting as Mystery Skulls, but it was still an album to be appreciated.

Yuri moved so he was facing Otabek and as soon as the music started playing, Otabek turned and leaned in, kissing him roughly right from the start. Yuri happily kissed back, placing his hands on Otabek’s shoulders and gripping his shirt tightly. He was going to have to try really hard this time not to get turned on, but his body was so sensitive after orgasm that he didn’t know if he could. He was already feeling heated and desperate to be touched.

Otabek was having the same thoughts, but he didn’t have as much willpower as he thought he did. He started crawling over Yuri and he easily complied by laying down and letting the other rest on top of him. He lowered himself down on his elbows and Yuri continued clutching to his shirt, this time being the one to start moving his lips.

Otabek grunted softly into his mouth and as they both opened their mouths to shift positions with their lips, he stuck his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri moaned softly and tilted his head back a little, his hips moving upwards. So much for not getting turned on. Otabek should’ve known this was a bad idea to try now, but continued doing so. He ran his tongue along Yuri’s teeth and then licked at his tongue slowly, his own erection starting to grow to match Yuri’s

Yuri whined into his mouth and kept bucking his hips up into the air until Otabek pressed his own hips down. He was the one to break the kiss this time and used a hand to grip hard on Yuri’s ponytail, warranting a louder moan from the blonde this time as he turned his head to the side so his head wouldn’t crush Otabek’s fist.

“Can you stay quiet?”

The question scared and excited Yuri at the same time as he slowly nodded. Otabek smiled seductively at him and bit softly into his neck. Yuri moaned out again and Otabek put a hand roughly to his mouth which Yuri thought was even hotter, his pants starting to get uncomfortably tight. The fact that Otabek started to grind his hips didn’t help the situation at all.

Yuri moaned into his hand and rocked his hips upward as Otabek started sucking on his neck. He couldn’t handle this. He wanted to be touched again or he was going to lose his mind. The only problem was that Otabek’s parents were downstairs and could call them for dinner at any moment and he didn’t want either of them to be left unfinished.

Otabek pulled back from his neck after leaving a fairly dark mark and moved his hand away from Yuri’s mouth. “Do you want more?”

Yuri looked up at him, his face red and his eyes half-lidded. “Yes. Oh God, yes please and hurry. I don’t want your parents interrupting us.”

Otabek smiled and nodded, thinking of a way to make this quick. He sat up and took off his shirt and quickly undid his jeans. He pushed them down partially along with his underwear and pulled his dick out, Yuri blushing at Otabek’s dick as he thought about how he’d never not be amazed by the size of it.

After getting himself ready, he pushed up Yuri’s shirt then undid his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down the same way he had with himself. Yuri breathed an anxious sigh of relief at the loss of tightness and then covered his own mouth after a moan escaped when Otabek pressed his hard cock against Yuri’s.

Otabek smirked and started grinding, letting out a soft moan. “That’s a good boy.”

At that, Yuri covered his face with both hands and moved his hips against Otabek’s, breathing and moaning softly into his hands, embarrassed at that comment.

“I wanna see you, hah…your face,” Otabek whispered out, gripping both of their dicks and grinding a bit faster.

Yuri moaned breathily into his hands and shook his head. He was worried if he moved his hands, he would moan out too loudly and it would reveal what was going on up here. It was irrational because more than likely, they couldn’t be heard up here, but he was still afraid of it happening.

Otabek let go of their dicks and grabbed Yuri’s wrists, pinning them to either side of his head and biting down on his neck again. He bit down a lot harder than before and Yuri felt like he could come right now as pre-cum leaked out of him.

“Beka…Hah…” Yuri moaned out and bit his lip as he spread his legs more, his entire body shaking. “Fuck…” He was embarrassed of how soon he would be finishing again, but he was still pretty sensitive from earlier.

“It’s…mm…it’s okay. Come for me, baby,” Otabek whispered after releasing his neck and realizing he was also on the peak of climax.

“N-No…N-Not yet,” Yuri whined out and bucked his hips more up into Otabek. Holding back an orgasm was getting so much more difficult especially after being called ‘baby.’

Otabek released Yuri’s wrists to hold both of their dicks again, rubbing the tip of Yuri’s with his thumb gently. He used his other hand to grab Yuri’s ponytail, pulling on it hard. Yuri moaned out fairly loudly and gripped onto Otabek’s hair, pulling at it just as hard as his own hair was being pulled. Otabek grunted in response and began sucking on Yuri’s neck again.

Yuri leaned forward and curled his body up as he let out a louder moan, shaking even more intensely this time. Between moans, his breathing was ragged as he panted out, “Beka…I-I can’t…I’m gonna come…I’m coming…I’m coming…I’m coming!” He let out another loud but shaky moan before coming onto both their stomachs and Otabek’s hand.

As Yuri was releasing, Otabek sped up the timing of his grinding, coming before Yuri was even completely finished. He let out a soft grunt as Yuri moaned once more and began slowing down his rhythm.

Yuri panted and moved his hands from Otabek’s hair to his shoulders, hanging onto them tightly as he tilted his head back and looked up to the ceiling. “Fuck…” That had been even more intense than the first orgasm Otabek had given him earlier and they were only just getting started. That part was exciting.

Otabek grabbed a few tissues off the end table, cleaning himself up and then Yuri who happily let him. As Otabek was doing so, he was also trying not to panic. “I think I went a little overboard.”

“God, what is it now?” Yuri wasn’t trying to come off as too harsh, but Otabek seemed to have a fucking problem every single time they did _anything._

“Your neck…” He motioned towards his own neck with his finger.

The dots connected fairly quickly. “Are you kidding me?! I don’t have anything to cover that! I’m not keeping my hood up at dinner either.”

Otabek somehow found this all humourous and let out a quiet laugh. “Relax. They were going to find out what we were doing eventually.”

“Yeah, but not _while_ they were making dinner! It’s my first time meeting them too! Way to make a fucking good first impression, Yuri,” Yuri yelled out, grumbling the last bit mostly to himself. As it appeared to him, Otabek was taking this all a little too lightly.

Otabek reached for his shirt and pulled it back on, fixing his jeans and underwear as well. “Just relax. They’ll understand. We’re teenagers. Teenage _boys_ , at that.”

Yuri pressed his hands to his face and wiped them down in exasperation. “You are _impossible._ I’m freaking out here!”

Otabek walked over to him and kissed his forehead, softly. “Don’t worry. My parents are going to understand.”

Yuri closed his eyes and blushed faintly, deciding to just let go of this worry and trust Otabek. He sighed as he tried calming himself down. “Fine. I trust you.”

Just when he started calming down, the anxiety was back at it again when there was a knock at the door and his dick was still hanging out. He rushed to fix himself up, fixing his jeans and pulling his ponytail out.

“Yeah?” Otabek answered as Yuri combed through his hair with his fingers, frantically trying to get it back into a ponytail.

The door didn’t open, but Arman talking to them from the other side. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Okay, we’ll be right down!” Otabek answered and without turning to Yuri said, “They know.”

“Know? Know what?” Yuri was starting to freak out again, releasing his hair and letting it fall over his neck.

Otabek looked back at him and smiled. “Keep your hair like that. It hides the marks.”

“Beka, know what?”

Otabek opened the door, leaving the room with the smile still on his face. How irritating.

“Beka!” Yuri hopped off the couch and ran after him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn’t _really_ have to ask because he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it _out loud_ from Otabek.

He stopped running as soon as he entered the kitchen and saw everyone starting to sit down, Otabek looking at him with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. He’d get him back for this, but didn’t want to make a scene right now. He swallowed his frustrations and sat down next to Otabek, trying to smile politely.

“Thank you for cooking,” Yuri said, not really knowing how to act properly around parents, especially someone else’s.

Bibigul smiled and started passing dishes around the table. “Don’t look so tense, dear. We’re not scary people.”

Otabek continued to push Yuri’s buttons. “He’s been terrified to meet you before he even landed yesterday.”

Yuri glared at him, but tried softening his expression. “I’m not good with these kinds of things.”

“What kinds of things, dear?” Bibigul asked, sounding genuinely curious. The tone of her voice was so gentle that just hearing her speak was helping Yuri’s anxiety.

“Friends, parents, the works.” Yuri shrugged and started getting himself food, not even looking up.

Otabek gripped Yuri’s leg under the table as if to reassure him things were going to be alright. Arman smiled across the table, trying to reassure him just the same. “You don’t have to be good or formal. Just be yourself.”

“That might be a little crass for your taste,” Otabek stated and even Yuri laughed softly about it.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll be on my best behaviour then, while still remaining calm.” He was still pretty nervous by this whole thing no matter how much he was being convinced not to be. He’d roll with it though, answer their questions, listen to their stories, and things would be fine.

\--

Otabek had kept physical contact with Yuri throughout the entire meal. Whether it was a hand on his leg or their feet pressed together, it was nice. Dinner went off without a hitch and Yuri thanked Arman and Bibigul again before they headed back to Otabek’s place.

As soon as they were back inside Otabek’s house, Yuri let out a huge sigh of relief. “Jesus, that felt like it would never end. My insides are all knotted up.”

Otabek chuckled and kicked his shoes off, hung up his jacket, then began walking past the landing. “I told you they don’t care. They knew what we were doing upstairs which is why my dad didn’t come in. Parents know everything.”

Yuri blushed and quickly took off his shoes, hurrying behind Otabek. “And they’re just okay with all of it?”

Otabek headed upstairs and sat down on the loveseat in the music room. When Yuri was beside him, face still bright red, he answered, “They’ll want me to be safe about it, but yes.”

Yuri settled against Otabek like he had at his parents’ house. “What are we then?”

“What do you mean?” Otabek wrapped an arm around him.

“Well, are we _just_ friends or like, something more than that?”

“Like…boyfriends?”

“Ugh! Don’t say it out loud! That makes it too gay!”

“My dick was literally in your mouth.”

“Technicalities.” Yuri waved his hand in the air, then leaned his head back to smile at Otabek.

Otabek chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Then we’re unspoken boyfriends?”

Yuri hummed softly. “Nah. Spoken is fine. I’m over it being too gay.”

“Oh, that’s good then. I wouldn’t have wanted to hurt your heterosexual image.”

They looked at each other a moment more before they both burst into laughter. Despite the humour of the moment, Yuri was glowing. So far, Otabek was his first kiss _and_ his first boyfriend. He had been so worried for nothing especially since they’d only just been pining for each other since Barcelona.

\--

Their evening drug on fairly slowly until it started getting late. They hadn’t done anything but talk and listen to music since they were both so worn out from two rounds earlier. Yuri was the first to start dozing off against Otabek who still had his arm around him.

Before falling too far into unconsciousness, Yuri sat up and stretched his arms out. “I’m getting sleepy.”

“I was wondering when you were going to say something. My arm’s been asleep for at least half an hour,” Otabek said as he shook it out.

“You should’ve told me.” Yuri pouted as he put his hair back up into a half ponytail.

“You looked so cute though.” Otabek rested his cheek against his fist, smiling.

“I am not cute!” Yuri abruptly turned to face him.

Otabek took his chance and leaned in to steal a small kiss from him. Yuri was more shocked than anything because he hadn’t even had time to return it. It was pretty smooth though so he’d at least commend him for that much.

“That was pretty cute too.”

“You’re impossible.” Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes.

Yuri got up and went into the bedroom to change clothes and Otabek followed behind him after turning off their music. It wasn’t too terribly late, but both of them were starting to feel sluggish. Once they were in the bedroom, Yuri started rummaging through his suitcase for something to wear to bed and Otabek headed for the bathroom.

“I’m going to take a shower. Do you want one tonight?”

Yuri shook his head. “I’ll take one in the morning. I don’t like sleeping with wet hair.”

Otabek smiled. “Fair enough. I’ll try and be quick.” With that, he shut the bathroom door.

Yuri heard the water start as he kept looking through his suitcase. He was trying not to make a huge mess, but he was anyway. Being neat around Otabek was just not possible. For him, being neat _at all_ was just not possible. He’d push it all back in before Otabek was finished with his shower though.

He finally found a t-shirt that suited his needs and as he pulled it out, something else fell out of the bag with it. Curious, Yuri picked it up and just about died then and there. Looks like Viktor and Yuuri were even more perverted and overprotective than he had originally thought.

Wrapped up in that particular shirt was a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. For whatever reason, he felt compelled to open the box right then. Turns out whatever assumption he had just had was correct because there was a folded-up piece of notebook paper in the box.

_For you and your lover!_

_Be safe!_

_Love,_

_Viktor + Yuuri_

Every other line was in different handwriting so he could only assume they tag-teamed the idea and the note. One of them had probably bought the condoms while the other bought the lube. They each signed their own names as well. Even though it was in English, it wasn’t like Otabek couldn’t read any of it.

“Those shitheads,” he whispered under his breath. He then grabbed a different shirt from his bag, wrapping the items back up in it after putting the note back in the box of condoms. It’s like the moment he thought he was finally comfortable with everything around him, something else had to pop up and embarrass him.

“God…” His face finally turned red and he clenched his fists against his knees. The initial shock and embarrassment of their ‘gift’ gave him the delayed reaction. Of course the idea of having sex for the first time had crossed his mind, especially earlier, but now he was scared since it was at the forefront of his mind. He trusted Otabek and knew he’d fuss over Yuri to no end if they did end up going that far, but the pain is what really scared him.

He’d dreamt about it all before. It was nice in the dream, but he was also more confident in his subconscious. He’d practically been a cat in heat for the first time, but there’s no fucking way he could do that now in reality.

“Ugh,” he groaned and pulled out his ponytail for about the 10th time today to shake his fingers through his hair. He was exasperated and tried to focus on just getting dressed, but his mind was still focused on the intimate details of his first time.

Once he was dressed, he pushed his pile of clothes back into his suitcase and pulled his hair back up _again._ He couldn’t appear disheveled in any way, but so much for that as he approached the bed and flopped down face first against his side of the bed. Despite how fast his thoughts on sex were racing, the bed was soft and distracting. He wanted a goodnight kiss, but he also wanted to fall asleep so badly.

Just as he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, the bathroom door opened. It was enough to wake him up just enough to look at Otabek who was only wearing a towel.

Yuri was sleepy and didn’t quite connect the dots of how he should be feeling upon seeing this and only felt warm and happy that his lover was here to kiss him goodnight.

Otabek just figured Yuri was asleep and started getting dressed, Yuri finally making a sound to signal he was awake as he rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend. He was glad he had woken up because he was pretty fond of the view.

Thankfully for Yuri, Otabek wasn’t fazed by it. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“I’m just enjoying the show.” He smiled, knowing it looked goofy from how tired he was.

Once Otabek was dressed, he dried his hair off a little more with his towel before hanging it back up in the bathroom. He came back out and noticed Yuri was still barely awake. He smiled before crawling over him and getting under the covers.

“You could’ve slept if you were tired.”

“I wanted a goodnight kiss first,” Yuri demanded as he rolled onto his other side, facing Otabek.

Otabek happily obliged, giving him a soft, but long kiss. Yuri returned it and only broke it to yawn, nuzzling his cheek down into the pillow. Otabek wrapped an arm over Yuri and kissed the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Yura.”

\--

When Yuri woke up the next morning, he was facing away from Otabek who was still sleeping. Otabek still had an arm wrapped around Yuri and he never knew spooning would be so nice. He’d like to try it more tonight, but he also liked facing Otabek. That was going to be a dilemma, but for now, he’d just enjoy this.

He didn’t get to for very much longer though as Otabek started shifting and stretched out his arm. However, he didn’t change positions and that was nice.

“Are you awake? What time is it?”

Yuri reached out for his phone. “It’s almost 9. Wait, take a picture with me. We haven’t taken any.”

Otabek let out a small laugh through his nose. “Sure.”

Yuri smiled and held his phone out enough to get the both of them on the screen then pressed the button to take the picture. He looked at it on his screen and smiled. “I love it.”

“Are you going to post it? You can see all your hickeys.”

“Should I?”

“That’d be one way to tell the world and disappoint all your fans.”

Yuri pretended to think for a moment. “I’m gonna post it.”

He quickly opened Instagram and clicked the photo to upload. After editing it slightly, he added a caption that read, _Almaty has been pretty amazing so far._

“Want me to tag you?”

“Even if you didn’t, people will know it’s me.”

“I’m gonna tag you.”

“Why do you even ask me questions?”

Yuri snickered quietly before hitting the post button and waiting for the messages to come. Instantly after it uploaded, he was already getting likes. Pretty soon after that, there were endless comments asking the same questions over and over about their relationship and their whereabouts as to whether they were in bed or not.

Yuri smiled to himself, loving both the positive and negative reactions.

“Who do you think is going to call you first?” Otabek asked, feeling more awake now, but still not moving.

Yuri actually had to think this time. “I’m not sure. Yakov maybe. Lilia might though because of ‘my image’ or whatever. Viktor or Yuuri too because they thought this might happen.”

Comments started flooding in from other skaters as well such as Chris and Phichit. Chris’s comment stated that he saw this coming while Phichit simply asked if Viktor and Yuuri knew. JJ even commented saying he was happy for them because love might make Yuri less bitter.

“Asshole,” Yuri whispered under his breath and soon enough, his phone lit up with an incoming call from Viktor Nikiforov.

“Viktor’s our winner!” He chuckled before answering. “Yeah?”

Viktor, on the other end, sounded frantic. “What is happening?! You’ve been gone for two days and you’re already fucking him?!”

Yuri blushed bright red, but yelled into the receiver, “I’m not fucking him!”

Otabek chuckled. “You kind of are.”

“Shut up!” Yuri said more playfully before going back to Viktor. “We’re just in bed together. You can obviously tell from the photo that we’re both clothed. I know you’re old, but hickeys don’t automatically mean I’ve been fucked! The world doesn’t know everything!” He paused. “Wait, why are you awake anyway? It’s only 6AM there.”

Viktor suddenly sounded cheerful which was quite the flip. “Yuuri and I were already awake to practice new routines! We’ve been up since 5 and we just happened to be taking a break when we got notified of your post.”

“You guys are fucking weird.”

Viktor laughed. “Anyway, Yurio. I’m happy you’re happy. I hope you found our present! Although, you must have since you’re wearing the t-shirt we wrapped it up in!”

“Don’t call me that! Don’t put weird shit in my suitcase either!”

“Oh, I have to go now. Yuuri says ‘hi’ to you and to your lover!”

“Viktor!” Yuri yelled after the sound of the ended call chimed in his ear. “Asshole!”

“What weird shit did they put in your suitcase?” Otabek asked from over his shoulder.

Yuri was confused for a moment because he was still trying to process that phone call. Once he realized what Otabek had just asked, he began blushing red again. “Nothing! Seriously…you really don’t want to know.”

“Um, but I really do.”

Yuri sighed. “Can I tell you later? Lemme shower first at least.”

“Deal.”

Yuri rolled over to kiss him quickly before getting up and going into the bathroom for a shower.

\--

Yuri was thinking now that he was glad he had left his phone out by the bed because as soon as he left the bathroom, Otabek was walking towards him and handing it to him.

“You have pissed off quite a lot of people,” Otabek said and kissed him on the cheek before going into the bathroom himself.

Yuri hated when he avoided answering questions he had asked or was about to ask. He didn’t want to check, but it was right there on his screen. He had more than a dozen missed calls from Yakov and Lilia, just as many messages from even more skaters that knew him, and at least a couple hundred curious angels. What a hassle.

The first thing he decided to do was call Yakov back, his coach picking up after half a ring.

“Yuri! What were you thinking? Social media is going crazy! The news is spreading like wildfire! News that spreads like this should be about your new routines for the season, not your relationships!”

Yuri rolled his eyes and tried to reassure Yakov. “Look, it was my decision to post it.”

“Because you _like_ causing trouble!”

“True,” Yuri agreed, “but I’m happy! People were going to find out eventually and it’s not exactly like this is the end of my career.”

Yakov scoffed. “I just wish you would think for once before making an international scene.”

Yuri tried not to laugh, but failed. “Don’t worry! If this blows up in my face more than it already has, you can say ‘I told you so’ and I won’t argue. Won’t that be nice?”

Yakov sighed, ready to leave this conversation. “Fine. Don’t post anything too over the top while you’re out of my care, alright? Those marks you have in that photo are bad enough.”

“Alright,” Yuri agreed. “Goodbye, Yakov.”

“Goodbye…Think about what I said!”

Yuri hung up without replying to Yakov’s last statement and decided to ignore everything else he’d received. That took way too much out of him. He had expected more of a lecture though. Maybe Yakov was starting to understand that he was just a defiant person and nothing was going to change that. Besides, he wasn’t a little kid anymore and needed more freedom to make his own decisions and mistakes.

He set his phone face down on the nightstand and went to his suitcase to get something to wear for the day. It was easy to pick something today and he quickly got dressed, using his towel to dry his hair a little more. He kneeled back down in front of his bag and pulled out the new shirt he had wrapped up Viktor and Yuuri’s little surprise in, letting the items fall out from it.

As he thought about how curious Otabek had been about what was secretly put in his bag, he placed both the box and the bottle on his nightstand. This was one way to get it over with. He then opened the box of condoms and took the note out, propping it up as well just so Otabek could see what he had been living with since the season ended. He’d moved a lot and lived with many different interesting characters, but Viktor and Yuuri took the cake for being the absolute most frustrating people ever.

Yuri sighed softly and continued to absentmindedly towel dry his hair until Otabek came out of the bathroom. He pressed his lips together tightly so he didn’t give away the obvious and because he didn’t want to let out any laughter from nerves. However, Otabek noticed something was up pretty easily.

“What’s with you?”

Yuri just shook his head and Otabek shrugged it off, getting dressed. While he did that, Yuri went to hang his towel back up in the bathroom, trying not to freak out any more than he already had been. It was all pretty embarrassing, but he felt more immune to it since last night. Otabek’s reaction would be priceless and he was all game for that.

When Yuri came back into the bedroom, Otabek was mostly dressed and sitting on his bed, the note from the nightstand in his hand. Yuri couldn’t handle it anymore and finally started to laugh.

“What is _wrong_ with those guys?!” Otabek shouted, his face the reddest Yuri had ever seen.

“ _Finally!_ You understand! There’s _so_ much wrong with them!” Yuri shouted back in between laughter.

Otabek set the note down and pressed his palm over his eyes. “At least their hearts are in the right places.” He removed his hand and pulled a shirt on before looking up at Yuri.

Yuri smiled and went over to him, kissing him on the nose. “You’re the one that wanted to know the surprise Viktor and Yuuri shoved in my suitcase.”

“God, I’m sorry for being _nosy._ ”

“You are forgiven.” Yuri kissed him properly this time.

Otabek kissed him back and smiled. “Are you hungry at all?”

“Not really. I can wait a while.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Yuri yawned and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck then straddled his lap. Otabek was more accepting of Yuri’s action since the first time he had done this in the music room. He placed his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and lay back, twisting the ends of the blonde’s hair.

Yuri closed his eyes and nuzzled the top of his head up to Otabek’s chin. “Maybe I should take a picture of this for Instagram?”

Otabek took the joke well and laughed softly. “You’ve caused enough trouble for one day.”

“Fine, then I guess I’ll just have to post a worse one tomorrow.”

“Why?”

Yuri lifted his head up to look at him. “Because you said, ‘for one day’ which means I can still cause trouble at least once a day!”

“You’re impossible.”

“You knew what you were signing up for.”

Otabek playfully rolled his eyes and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. “I did and I don’t regret a thing.”

Yuri smiled and folded his arms on Otabek’s chest, resting his cheek on his arms. “I don’t either…Even if you’re a big stick in the mud.”

“You’re so _not_ being cute right now,” Otabek muttered, still teasing.

“I know.” Yuri stuck his tongue out before they both started laughing.

\--

After laying that way for about a half hour, the two made breakfast together. It was fairly similar to yesterday’s, but Yuri wasn’t picky about having the same food two days in a row and happily ate. The two had cleared their dishes off and Otabek wiped off the counter and the table while Yuri sat over on the couch in the living room. Otabek insisted Yuri didn’t need to help him wipe things down so he just elected to wait on the couch.

Otabek threw the rag he was using into the sink and came over to Yuri, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind. “What do you wanna do now?”

Yuri leaned his head back against Otabek’s chest and sighed contently. “I’m not really sure.”

Otabek thought for a moment before asking, “Ever ridden a horse before?”

Yuri turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t be dirty. I mean an actual horse.”

“No…Why?”

“Wanna try it out?”

Yuri looked up like he was thinking. “Why not?”

Otabek chuckled, really excited that Yuri wanted to try riding. “It’s fun. I know it’s cold out, but once you get going, it’ll keep you warm.”

Yuri smiled wide and got up off the couch, following Otabek to the front door. Both of them could feel just how excited the other was which made the anticipation that much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning notes, I'm going to continue to space out upload dates so I don't fall behind. I just hit 40,000 words, but I'm trying to wrap up the work in a way that isn't forced, but also in a way where it doesn't feel unfinished. I'm done rambling now. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll keep coming back to read more!


	4. Tie Me Up With Jackets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, dearies! I was sick all last week and then I had a convention to go to so I never had a chance to proofread then post. I'm here now though! Nothing gross actually happens in this chapter, but it gets gross again in chapter 5! Thank you all for being so patient with me and enjoy this complete filler chapter.   
> I also couldn't think of a good chapter title so I just chose the song by Fight Like Apes. It felt oddly fitting??? ANYWAY I'm excited to upload next week's chapter and y'all definitely won't have to wait as long for it! I love all your comments too so keep up with all the sweet ones! Thank you all for the support!

Otabek took Yuri out to the smaller pasture near the garage, the four horses looking just as curious as they had been when Yuri first showed up. Two of them looked to be the same breed, one slightly darker than the other. One of them looked about the same size, but definitely a different breed. The third was a lot bigger, completely black, with feathered hooves. Yuri couldn’t have felt more out of his own element.

“These are our mares. These two are Asel and Kulpynai. Kulpynai is the darker one.” Otabek motioned to the two Yuri assumed were the same breed. “This one is Kysgaldak. She’s gaited and is so much fun to ride.” This was the horse that was the same size as Asel and Kulpynai, but definitely a different breed. Whatever gaited meant, Yuri had no idea. “The black one is Marzhan. She’s…difficult.”

Yuri looked Marzhan up and down, a little cautious. “Which one are you putting me on?”

“For today, Asel. I’m going to ride Kulpynai, but I do want you to ride both her and Kysgaldak while you’re here.”

“What about Marzhan?”

“I don’t know if you’d want to do that, but I guess we’ll see how quickly you learn.” Otabek winked.

Yuri chuckled. “I trust you then.” He looked up at the four mares, Marzhan staring at him more intently than the other three. He didn’t know why, but she was already his favourite.

Otabek smiled, already sensing how well Yuri would do on Marzhan. Maybe he’d put him on her before too long. It would be interesting to watch at the very least.

He turned his attention away from Yuri to grab two halters off the wall then walked back over to him, handing him one. “Do you know how to catch a horse?”

Yuri took the halter from Otabek and blinked. “What?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” Otabek chuckled and pushed the gate open, Marzhan backing up and letting both him and Yuri inside. Once Yuri was in the pen, Otabek latched the gate.

Marzhan immediately came up to Yuri and breathed on him, very curious of him. Weirdly enough, he felt calm about it even though he’d never had a horse this close to his face before.

“She must like you.” Otabek smiled then motioned for Yuri to follow him back where Asel and Kulpynai were.

Yuri followed him over and Marzhan followed as well, sticking close behind him. The whole thing made Otabek smile, but he really wanted Yuri on Asel for today since he was a beginner at riding. Depending on how much he enjoyed this, maybe they’d get to that point in a couple days or so.

“Okay, just watch me and then repeat it the same way.” Otabek stood on the left of Kulpynai, facing the same direction as her. He then pulled the end of the halter over her nose and then hooked it behind her ears, fastening it loosely. “Got that?”

“Seems easy enough.” Asel stood still as Yuri approached her and stood closely beside her head on her left. She seemed uninterested by the whole thing and didn’t move at all while he pulled the halter over her nose. He looked her in her eye as he hooked the top behind her ears and buckled it loosely against her cheek.

“She already loves you.” Otabek smiled and started leading Kulpynai out of the pasture. Yuri followed at a safe enough distance and once they were both out, Otabek turned back to latch the gate. Marzhan seemed even more curious than she just had been, but Asel seemed bored by being led by a new person.

Yuri smiled to himself and followed Otabek towards a barn that was behind their garage. He hadn’t thought much of it before because he was so fixated on everything else, but now he was more than interested as to what was inside.

Otabek opened up the side door on the barn, something that was more reminiscent of a garage door, and led Kulpynai inside. Yuri led Asel in after them and looked around at the interior of the barn.

Inside was what appeared to be a riding arena with a gate and half-wall that separated it from the places to tack up the horses. To Yuri’s right, there was an open door with a room full of equipment such as bridles, saddles, helmets, and other things. He didn’t know the purpose of half of what he saw, but he was sure that it would all be explained to him eventually.

Otabek tied Kulpynai up to a post by her lead rope and Yuri had no idea what kind of knot he had just seen. How long did it take to memorize all this stuff? He stood awkwardly by the next post over and just held the rope out for Otabek to tie. Otabek smiled and took the rope from him, looping it around the post, and tying it loosely.

“What is that knot?”

“I don’t recall the name for it, but if there’s an emergency, you can pull it quickly to undo it and take your horse to safety. The best part of it is how safe it is and how the horse can’t undo it by themselves.”

“You’ll have to teach me how to do it.”

“I totally will just like everything else involving horses. Come with me.”

Otabek started walking towards the tack room and Yuri followed after him, more excited about this than he thought he’d be.

\--

Otabek showed Yuri how to thoroughly brush the horses, saddle, and bridle them. Otabek did the more difficult things that involved actual equipment, but Yuri really wanted to try to do them by himself at some point during his stay. He’d just have to ask questions constantly and try not to hurt himself or the horses.

After handing Yuri his reins and unhooking Asel’s halter from her neck, he grabbed his own reins and undid Kulpynai’s halter. Yuri watched him as he clutched the reins tightly in his hands.

“When you turn, push her away from you to establish that boundary. Also, continue leading her from her left side.” Otabek pushed Kulpynai away from him as he turned so she was facing the direction to go into the arena.

Yuri nodded and turned the same way with Asel, leading the way into the arena and looking around at how much space they had. It was absolutely incredible and he thought it was so cool that they had somewhere to ride in the winter that wouldn’t be as cold as being outside.

Once they were both inside the arena with their horses, Otabek latched the gate and led Kulpynai to the center of the arena. He tightened his saddle and secured it with some other knot Yuri had never seen. How many knots was he going to have to learn anyway? “Can you come hold her? I’ll trade you?”

Yuri nodded and grabbed Kulpynai’s reins, giving Asel’s to Otabek. He went around to her left and tightened her saddle before fastening it with the same knot. It was strange to Yuri how many different knots you needed just for riding horses.

They swapped reins again and Otabek effortlessly mounted Kulpynai. He settled slowly and gently into the saddle and took one rein in each hand, flipping both the ends to one side. He then moved Kulpynai to face Yuri who was still staring in amazement at how easily Otabek got on her back.

Otabek chuckled. “I’ve done this a lot. You’ve got enough leg strength to mount her, but if you’re not confident, there is a mounting block over there.” He pointed to a plastic green stepstool more towards the centre end of the arena.

Yuri felt like he had something to lose by using an aid so he gripped the saddle the same way Otabek had and bounced himself up onto Asel’s back. His mount wasn’t nearly as graceful as Otabek’s had been, but he was on. Asel shifted on her feet a few times and Yuri straightened himself up before pulling back on the reins to stop her from moving around.

Otabek had been trying to keep himself from laughing, but it all slipped out once Yuri had settled.

“Hey!” Yuri yelled as he mimicked the way Otabek was holding his reins.

“I’m sorry! That was just too good.” Otabek clucked his tongue twice and Kulpynai started moving forward. “Just stick beside me. Either inside or outside is fine with me.”

“Inside or outside?”

Otabek smiled, amused at all Yuri’s questions. “Inside meaning towards the centre and outside meaning against the wall.”

“Oh,” Yuri said and clucked like Otabek had, approaching him from the inside. “What are the commands to get her to move?”

“Click twice from a stop to walk, twice from a walk to a trot, and kiss to her to lope. The lope is a little bit different though so hold off on that until I give you the basics and only if you’re ready because she loves it and will kick into that gait at any chance she gets after she’s been in it once. We actually probably won’t even attempt a lope today. Maybe within the next few times we ride. Oh, and ‘whoa’ for a stop while tugging on the reins. Just a short tug though. I’ll teach you the harder leg stuff later, but also squeeze her sides gently along with clicking your tongue.”

Yuri blinked, most of the terminology going over his head. He didn’t even _know_ you had to use your legs when riding a horse. Even just walking felt like too much, but he was starting to move his body with the way she moved. It felt comfortable.

“You look good on her.” Otabek smiled at Yuri, seeing how comfortable he was getting by way of his body language.

“I feel like a mess.” Yuri laughed softly, trying not to feel so silly.

“No, you’re doing great. We’re just taking it easy and there’s not much you can do wrong when you’re only walking. Besides, this is your first time. No one does fantastic their first time on a horse.”

“Guess this visit is just full of first times.” Yuri smirked in Otabek’s direction.

Otabek blushed and faced forward, hearing a snicker from Yuri once he was looking away. There was something so special about being all of Yuri’s firsts, but it was also awkward and made him nervous. He just really didn’t want to screw any of it up especially since there were still more firsts to go.

“I’m glad it’s all with you though,” Yuri followed up and Otabek looked over at him, still a bit red.

He smiled soon after and nodded. “I’m glad too.” He cleared his throat. “Wanna kick it up a notch?”

“Not really,” Yuri said, only just starting to feel comfortable with walking.

Otabek chuckled. “Oh, come on. It’s all about balancing with your body, but you can hang onto the horn if you need to.” He patted the horn at the front of the saddle.

Yuri looked down to the horn and his saddle and hesitated a moment before nodding. “Lead the way.”

Otabek clucked his tongue twice and Kulpynai changed gait into a trot. She trotted ahead of Yuri and Asel and Otabek looked back, smiling. He looked so confident about it and Yuri wondered how and when he would get to that point.

After taking a deep breath, he clucked and Asel immediately began to trot, jarring him a little bit. This was so much rougher than just walking, but he didn’t know what he should’ve expected. As soon as he got used to it, he was able to catch up to Otabek.

“Getting used to it?”

“Kind of? I knew this would be a lot rougher than a walk, but I don’t know why I wasn’t prepared for it.” Yuri looked down at his hands, trying to keep them from gripping any part of the saddle.

“You’re doing pretty well for your first time. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah? How long have you been riding exactly?” Yuri looked up from his hands at Otabek.

“Well, I used to ride in the saddle with my mom when I was little, but I did start riding by myself not long after that.”

“So…your whole life?”

Otabek nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Yuri chuckled and looked back to the ground for a second then looked forward with a smile on his face.

\--

They rode together for another hour and a half, switching between walking and trotting. It was more relaxing than Yuri thought it would be. His body was pretty sore from how jarring the movements of the trot were, but he really didn’t want to stop.

“How are you holding up?”

Yuri sighed. “Everything hurts, but I’m really enjoying myself.”

Otabek smiled. “We can do this any time you want to. It won’t hurt to take a break for right now. The girls are probably tired too.”

“That’s fair then. Let’s do that.”

“We have to cool them down first. Ease her to a walk.” Otabek tugged the reins and said, “Easy.” Kulpynai eased back and was breathing heavily, hanging her head down low as she walked. He let his reins hang loose on her, switching to a one-handed grip as he patted her shoulder.

Yuri watched and copied him, Asel more than eager to walk. She let her head hang just about as low as Kulpynai’s, their breathing matching each other.

Otabek leaned down and scrubbed up and down Kulpynai’s neck with his fingers. “Good girl.” She let out a relaxed noise, her ears flopping around.

As Yuri watched all this, he did the same for Asel and she responded the same way. He smiled at her, thinking this was a good thing.

“She really likes you. Her body language is so relaxed right now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think you’re a natural. Maybe we’ll get you on Marzhan within the next week.”

Yuri’s eyes must have been sparkling. He didn’t know why, but he instantly had a connection with Marzhan and really did want to ride her. Now that he got the basics of riding down, he was even more eager to ride her.

“How about this: next time you want to ride, I’ll get on Kysgaldak and you can get on Marzhan.”

The thought scared him a little, but he was more excited than anything. She seemed gentle towards him from what he knew of his little knowledge of horses. It was the fact that she was so curious and didn’t want him to leave the pasture without her that made him feel so good and confident about riding her.

“Sounds good to me.” Yuri tried not to smile as much as he wanted to. He honestly had no idea that he’d have this much fun on the back of a horse, but he was glad that he did.

“Ready to get off soon?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Yuri smiled as much as he had wanted to originally, waiting for Otabek to show him just to how to dismount.

\--

Yuri didn’t realize how cold he had gotten until he walked into the house and the heat hit him. His muscles all relaxed instantly and he wanted to get under a blanket more than anything. As he zoned out into his thoughts, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Cold?”

Yuri looked back at Otabek taking his shoes off and hanging his jacket up. When he looked back, Yuri nodded and took off his own shoes and jacket. “Yes. Is my nose red?”

“Super red. Wanna go up to the music room?” Otabek asked, already walking towards the stairs.

“Yes.” Yuri quickly followed him up the stairs and into the music room.

Otabek was already settling under a blanket on the loveseat when Yuri walked into the room. He took a seat next to him, curling up as Otabek wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yuri let out a quiet sigh and shivered slightly.

“I know you’re cold, but did you have fun?”

“Don’t forget that I also smell like a barn.” Yuri laughed softly. “I did have fun though.”

“I’m glad. Do you think you’ll want to go out tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah! I’d like it if we could go every day as long as you’re up to it.”

“I’d love to. I always miss riding during the skating season. I know the horses all miss me too because horses never forget a face. Next to elephants, they have the best memory in the world.”

“Do you know everything about horses?”

Otabek shrugged. “Maybe not everything, but I do know a lot.”

Yuri smiled and cuddled up closer to him. “You know, I feel like I don’t really have any hobbies. I have skating, but that’s my job. I don’t have hobbies like you do with your music and riding horses.”

Otabek kissed the top of his head. “You don’t need to.”

“Yeah, but I feel like I’m learning more about you than you are about me.”

“Well, I don’t want to pry anything out of you. I feel like all my questions for you would be taken poorly.”

Yuri furrowed his brow and leaned his head back to look up at Otabek. “Like what?”

“Like your parents.”

Yuri’s expression changed from intrigued to sad, but he didn’t say anything. His parents were always a sore subject for him, but he could never figure out if it was out of embarrassment or sorrow.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to. I just…don’t.” Yuri sighed and curled back into Otabek’s side. The knots he was feeling a few days ago were back in his stomach and they were even worse this time.

Otabek stayed quiet and put his hand in Yuri’s hair, stroking it gently. He didn’t want to push anything and he knew Yuri was about to cry even though no one had really even said anything.

Yuri swallowed his pride along the lump in his throat, exhaling deeply. “I’ll tell you. I need to.”

“Yura, you don’t—“

“I want to.” He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. “You probably already know about my mom being an idol.”

Otabek nodded.

“Well, she was young and ended up retiring young because she became pregnant with me. My dad was some deadbeat drug dealer who ended up getting her addicted to prescription pain killers after I was born. Before that, during the pregnancy, they had a shotgun wedding before she started showing and none of my grandparents approved.” Yuri swallowed heavily again.

Otabek kissed his head again, slowing down his stroking. He was listening intently, understanding why Yuri never wanted to talk about his parents. This was only the beginning too.

Once Yuri felt he had enough composure, he went on. “Once I was born, the drugs started coming in and neither of my parents wanted me at that point. They were too busy getting high and the priority of their own son was lower than getting their next fix. My dad’s parents were willing to take over so I started living with them. My grandma ended up dying when I was 6 or 7 so I became the light of my grandpa’s life.” He smiled at that. “So, I just continued to grow up with my grandpa. He made me feel wanted and he supported my skating from a young age. He was actually the one who suggested taking up a sport in the first place, but…When I started in the junior division…I got the news.”

“The news?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded slowly and put a hand up to his mouth, feeling the tears welling up. He tried to compose himself enough to speak, but still ended up sounding shaky. “My parents ended up getting into a car accident when they were both high on cocktails of different pills. My dad lost control of the car while it was snowing one night and they were found in the car after it flipped over, leaving them dead on impact. I’d already dealt with my grandma’s death and that was so hard, but this was so much harder for some reason. I thought I had prepared myself for the inevitability of their deaths from drugs. I thought it would be easier than losing my grandma since I was older and they were not my caretakers. They didn’t even care what happened to me like Grandma did. Even though I hardly remembered my parents’ faces, it was so much harder than losing Grandma. It wouldn’t have mattered how old I was, I still would’ve felt more pain from losing my shitty excuses for parents than I would have from losing my grandma as a child. I always thought maybe it was hard because I had been so angry at them for deserting me and maybe it was hard because I would never get the chance to know them and ask what I had done wrong…I just wanted to know why they had left me…” Now, he was crying and he couldn’t get the tears or the whimpers to stop. He was shaking intensely, feeling like he was suffocating on his own sobs.

Otabek shifted so he was facing Yuri, wrapping both arms around him tightly. His heart hurt for Yuri and there was nothing he could do to ever make this hurt go away. That part was what really killed him. All he could do was try to reassure him with words. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You never did. They made their own bad decisions which had nothing to do with you.”

Yuri let out a quiet sob into Otabek’s arm and held onto the back of his shirt tightly. There was no way he could talk now, but listening wasn’t so bad at this point. Besides, he rarely cried and he never talked about this so it was a good release. He already felt a lot better.

Otabek wasn’t even sure what else to say so he just held Yuri while he cried. Just hearing him cry was heartbreaking, but there was also something comfortable about it. He was thinking it was just the fact that Yuri was even able to cry around him. It didn’t seem like something he normally did around anyone or even just alone.

Yuri felt comfortable as well as he cried as much as he needed to. He must have been crying for only a few minutes before he started to calm down, feeling more relaxed and at ease. It didn’t seem like long at all, but he already felt better. His breaths started to get deeper and he let his eyes flutter open, peering just over Otabek’s shoulder.

Otabek rubbed his back gently, but didn’t want to ask him if he felt any better yet. Yuri would let him know if he did. However, he felt the grip loosen on his shirt which pretty much signaled he was finished crying for right now.

Yuri blinked slowly, looking at all the records by the stereo over Otabek’s shoulder. His breathing slowed down a little more as Otabek continued to rub his back. Yuri felt exhausted, but better. A part of him wanted a nap, but he didn’t want to miss out on how nice just being held felt. No one had ever gotten to know or see this side of him.

“Do you feel better?” Otabek finally asked.

“Yeah,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek’s shoulder, still not keen on the idea of moving yet. He started redirecting his thoughts by counting the records he saw as a way to distract himself from the release of emotions he had just had. His counting was interrupted briefly as he yawned, but he continued counting on anyway until Otabek broke him from his concentration.

“Do you want to nap or anything? You just expelled a ton of energy especially after we rode for so long.”

Yuri finally leaned back, breaking the embrace to look at Otabek. “Not really. I just kind of want to rest my body for right now. I’ll be fine if we just continue to lay here.”

Otabek smiled and kissed his cheek, tasting the salt from his tears. “Whatever you want.” He wiped away the rest of Yuri’s tears with his thumb.

Yuri sighed and leaned against Otabek again, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. Just a little rest would make him feel better again.

\--

This pattern of falling asleep and not remembering it was beginning to get old. This time wasn’t so bad though. When Yuri opened his eyes, his head was resting on Otabek’s thigh, who was scrolling through his phone and playing with the ends of Yuri’s hair.

“Did I wake you?” Otabek didn’t even look down at Yuri to know he had woken up.

“No.” Yuri rolled onto his side, facing Otabek’s body. “I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“You’ve been out for a couple hours. It’s already 4:30.”

Yuri groaned and pulled the blanket up over his face. “I didn’t even want to fall asleep.”

Otabek set his phone aside then leaned down and kissed his head over the blanket. “You obviously needed to. Besides, we still have plenty of today left for whatever you want to do.”

Yuri peaked out from the blanket before he sat up and moved to face Otabek. “I’m hungry.”

“Want me to make you something?”

“Kind of. I really liked your mom’s cooking though.”

Otabek chuckled. “Better than mine?”

“You guys are about tied. Did you learn to cook from her?” Yuri asked, always wanting to know more about Otabek. The change of topic was nice and distracting as well.

“I did. Besides riding together, her and I used to cook all the meals together. My dad was just enamoured by the entire thing. I’m sure we have dozens of photo albums full of pictures my dad took of my mom and I when we would ride or cook together.”

Yuri smiled. “All your family stories are so sweet.” He got off the couch, trying not to think about his last statement too hard. “I’d like to see those photo albums some time.”

Otabek smiled and stood up after Yuri sat up, heading downstairs so they could both get something to eat. “I’ll let you look at them sometime soon then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that was a long wait for such a short and boring chapter and I can't apologize enough, but also thank you guys enough for waiting so patiently for this. I'm hoping to upload chapter 5 before or on Monday so at least it's not too long of a wait this time!


	5. Feeling This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that is short, late, and strictly porn.
> 
> I'm at a loss for naming my own chapters right now. I'm foggy.
> 
> I know this is two days late and late in the day, but I can't seem to shake whatever illness has come over me. This is also kind of crappy of me, but I know there will not be a chapter upload next week, but the week after because I'm off to Portland for Kumori Con and I haven't been writing at all because I've been home sick while I usually write at a coffee shop. I know this chapter isn't much, but I hope it's at least enough to sustain you all for now! Chapter six ain't much better, but things get spiced up soon and I'm hoping I can actually wrap up the whole work soon so I don't have to stress about falling behind.
> 
> ANYWAY, I know I always ramble, but I like to make excuses for my bad behaviour. I hope you all enjoy this pure sin!

Bibigul invited them over for dinner again, but Otabek turned her down and made something for them instead. Yuri was quietly thankful because as much as he loved her cooking, he was too emotionally exhausted to interact with more people at this point.

Yuri sat on the counter as Otabek finished wiping things down after they finished eating. The quiet atmosphere the evening had was making him feel calmer and like he was regaining some energy after losing it all. The only downside was that sleep wasn’t in his foreseeable future. Hopefully, Otabek would be willing to stay up with him or at least, for as long as he could.

“Are you willing to stay up late with me?” Yuri asked out loud instead of just assuming.

Otabek nodded as he threw the rag he was using into the sink. “I’ll stay up as long as I can.”

Yuri smiled. “You’re the best. I’m done being emo too so we can do whatever you want tonight.”

“I’ll be too wary to initiate anything.”

“You’re always wary.” Yuri playfully rolled his eyes.

Otabek looked over to him and smirked, getting the perfect idea. He walked over and gripped Yuri’s knees, spreading his legs apart, then standing in between them. He wrapped his arms around him, placing his hands flat on the small of Yuri’s back, and pulling him closer.

Yuri let out a soft gasp and gripped one of Otabek’s shoulders out of surprise. That was definitely not something he had been expecting, but it was probably to prove a point. He liked where this was going so he didn’t mind one bit.

Otabek looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a deep kiss, holding him tighter. Yuri kissed him back immediately, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He needed a distraction from all he had felt earlier and having Otabek initiate made everything better already.

Otabek ran his hands down a little so they rested on Yuri’s upper thighs. Yuri moved his hips forward like he wanted more friction, but Otabek wasn’t sure how to go about it. It would be a little hard to carry Yuri upstairs and besides, he really didn’t want to wait that long to touch him.

He moved his hands towards the inside of Yuri’s thighs and up to the zipper on his jeans, rubbing over the material with his palm. Yuri opened his mouth against Otabek’s to whine and pushed his hips forward even more.

Otabek responded by applying more pressure and opening his eyes to look at Yuri’s expression. His eyes were barely open and he looked like he was begging for more.

“Come on,” Yuri panted and tugged on Otabek’s shirt. “I’ve had a rough day. Give me a distraction.”

Otabek chuckled. “What would you like? I’ll give you whatever you want.”

This huge part of Yuri wanted to be fucked right then and there, but he knew the part that wasn’t ready was the most reasonable. “Suck me off.”

Otabek blushed and nodded, impressed by how bold Yuri was. “Yes, sir.” He pulled Yuri into another kiss, quickly getting his jeans undone. Even _he_ was too eager to get him properly undressed all the way so he settled on just getting his jeans and underwear down enough.

Yuri loosened his grip on Otabek so he could slide to his knees, his hands moving to his hair now. “Ah…” He wasn’t even being touched, but the anticipation had him making noises. Otabek looked up at Yuri as he slowly licked up his shaft which only garnered another moan, a bit louder this time.

Yuri’s eyes were locked onto Otabek’s, watching him slowly move up until he had the head in his mouth. His grip on his hair tightened as he bit his lip on a moan. The first time this happened was great, but just how eager Otabek looked was making the whole thing better.

“Fuck…” Yuri panted and let his eyes flutter shut.

As soon as Otabek saw Yuri’s eyes close all the way, he took all of his dick into his mouth and moaned into him. However, the moan was cut short and came out as more of a grunt when Yuri pulled hard on his hair.

“Ah! Don’t! Beka!” Yuri yelled out in fear of reaching climax too soon.

Otabek inhaled sharply through his nose and didn’t move, trying to let Yuri get used to the sensation and calm down. Once the grip on his hair loosened and Yuri’s noises got quieter, he assumed it was safe to keep going. Slowly, he began to bob his head and he felt Yuri’s legs shake as he did.

Yuri let out a breathy moan, hooking his legs over Otabek’s shoulders as they continued to shake. “I’m close…”

Otabek smirked and then pursed his lips tightly, bobbing his head faster as he tried sucking more as well. The taste of pre-cum was dripping onto his tongue and he tried bracing himself for this better than last time.

“Hngh…” Yuri let out a soft noise before moaning out loudly the second he started to come. His body was still shaking intensely, but he began to relax as his climax went on.

Otabek still wasn’t prepared for the taste and took his mouth off as soon as Yuri was finished. He thought about swallowing, but stood up and went to spit in the sink. He licked his lips and faced Yuri again who looked to be recovering still.

He went back up to the blonde and kissed him softly. Yuri immediately leaned forward and gave him a deeper kiss, his breathing still a little heavy. While Otabek was the one to start it, he was also the first to break it.

“My turn?” Otabek asked with a smirk, feeling more confident after the show he had just put on.

“Of course. I even have an idea.” Yuri kissed his cheek and hopped off the counter. He fixed his jeans as he walked over to the living room couch then lay down.

Otabek followed him over, more than a little confused. “What’s this idea?”

“Throat-fuck me.”

“Wait…” Otabek stopped in front of the couch, blushing bright red.

“Please?” Yuri leaned his head back onto the couch and ran his thumb slowly over his bottom lip.

“That’s not gonna work on me!” The only problem with that statement was that it obviously was working on him.

Yuri pouted and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. “At least come here then.”

Otabek sighed and stood in front of him, looking to his side as he continued to blush. As much as he wanted to try what Yuri had suggested, he was afraid of hurting him or gagging him too badly.

Yuri, however, was determined to get his way. He leaned forward and pushed up Otabek’s shirt a bit to kiss his stomach then slowly began undoing his jeans. This would just be the beginning of his plan.

It was already working pretty well too. Otabek slowly turned his attention down to Yuri as he gently wove his fingers into his hair. He ended up turning away again once Yuri made eye contact. This shouldn’t be embarrassing now, but he knew he’d always feel shy about it.

Yuri smirked to himself as he kissed lower on Otabek’s stomach, getting his jeans undone and down. Otabek stepped out of his jeans, seeming more eager now that they were in the midst of this. This was going to make things so much easier.

Otabek’s breathing picked up slightly as Yuri kissed over the waistband of his underwear then tugged on it with his teeth. He brought his hands up, tugging on them in the back. Wasting no time, he pulled down his underwear with his hands and teeth until Otabek stepped out of them.

Yuri sat back up and looked up to Otabek. “Please?”

Otabek groaned and ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it back. He was still worried about hurting Yuri, but he was more worried that he’d just be a brat and leave if he didn’t get his way. He didn’t have an option here and he was being just as selfish as Yuri because he just wanted to get off.

Yuri moved his head back slowly and then shifted until he was laying down on the couch again. “Oh, come on. Give in to your urges already. Don’t worry about me. I’m the one asking for this.” He pinched a piece of hair between his fingers then began twirling it, a lustful look on his face.

Otabek sighed. “Fine. You’re such a brat.”

Yuri laughed softly. “I’m your brat.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, but smiled as he crawled up on the couch and straddled Yuri’s head, making sure not to catch any of his hair under his knees. Yuri tried helping him as he moved his hair out of the way as best as he could, keeping his head up and trying to figure out how to do this exactly.

Yuri looked up at Otabek before taking a deep breath and moving his head back enough to get the tip of his dick in his mouth. Maybe this would be harder than he thought, but all the movements really had to be done on Otabek’s part. He could only hope that he knew that much.

Otabek didn’t seem to have a second thought as soon as it started. He let out a soft moan, beginning to thrust his hips forward. He started slowly and watched Yuri’s face to check for any discomfort. He seemed fine, already curling his tongue underneath his shaft and holding on to his hips.

Yuri focused mostly on his breathing and keeping his head stationary. He worked on opening his throat a bit more and calming down his gag reflex. The longer he did this, the more he thought he could get used to sucking dick this way.

Otabek leaned forward as he rocked his hips into Yuri’s throat a bit faster. He reached down to grip onto his hair, pulling on it tightly. There was something about the motions of this that made it feel better than anything he’d experienced with Yuri thus far. Granted, that wasn’t much, but this was still pretty incredible.

Yuri’s throat was already starting to burn and he could feel drool dripping down his chin, but he was determined to see this through until the very end. He was just hoping it wouldn’t be too much longer. He looked up to Otabek, his eyes only partially open from wincing.

Much to Yuri’s hopes, Otabek was nearing climax. Without warning, he sped up his thrusts as he went in deeper. His eyes fluttered shut, but he was still careful to listen and feel for any protests from Yuri. Noting that there weren’t any, he whined out, “Yura…I’m so close.”

Yuri was quietly thankful as he squeezed Otabek’s thighs, breathing even heavier through his nose. He tried opening his throat more, but without gagging. That seemed impossible so he just kept it as open as he could while still being comfortable.

Otabek tugged his hair harder, moaning just a little bit louder as he came. He slowed down his thrusts until he stopped once he was finished. After that, he moved back and sat down on the couch by Yuri’s feet, feeling more exhausted than he should have.

Once Otabek was out of Yuri’s mouth, he didn’t hesitate before swallowing and sitting up. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and pushed his hair out of his face, keeping it up with his hand.

Otabek was still panting as he looked back to Yuri. “Did I hurt you?”

Yuri shot a glare in Otabek’s direction. “I’m going to punch you every time you ask me a stupid question before, during, or after anything sexual.” Yuri let his hair down. “No, you didn’t. I had a lot of fun.” His tone changed as he smiled over at him.

Otabek smiled back and stood up despite how tired he was feeling. “What should we do now? I know you’re not tired.”

Yuri shook his head. “As far as the grand scheme of the evening goes, I have no clue. I really want to get a hairtie though. I’m sweating.”

“Let’s go then.” Otabek got up and pulled his underwear and jeans back on. He then headed for the stairs, stretching his arms as he went into his bedroom.

Yuri followed sluggishly behind him, grabbing a hairtie off the nightstand once he was in the bedroom. He sat down on the bed before putting all his hair up then flopped onto his back.

Otabek chuckled and joined him, laying on his side. “I’m sorry if I fall asleep before you. I know it’s not that late, but riding really took a lot out of me.”

Yuri stared up at the ceiling, folding his hands on his stomach. “I don’t mind. I’m a little tired after all that, but I don’t really feel like I could actually sleep until well after midnight.”

“Understandable. Maybe you could respond to your messages while I sleep.”

“Ugh,” Yuri groaned and sat up to readjust his position. He lay back down, putting his head on the pillow.

Otabek grunted and crawled up to his pillow, laying on his side to face Yuri. “Oh, come on. You did this to yourself.”

Yuri rolled onto his side, facing Otabek. “Yeah, but how come no one is harassing you?”

“Who said they weren’t? When you were napping, I responded to a lot of curious messages. I didn’t get nearly as many as you, but I did get some.”

“What was the worst one?”

Otabek reached over to stroke Yuri’s cheek. “The one from Mila that sounded devastated.”

“My Mila?”

“Yes, your Mila. She’s had a thing for me forever now.”

“She has?” Yuri asked, genuinely shocked.

“You’re so blind to everyone but yourself.”

“I am not!”

“Well, obviously I’m the exception.” Otabek chuckled.

Yuri rolled his eyes and shifted onto his back. “I just kind of figured she would tell me. We fight a lot, but we’re pretty close.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’ve never been interested in her. I hardly know her as a friend.”

“You hardly knew me as a friend.”

“I’ve known you for longer though.”

“Barely.”

Yuri was teasing, but Otabek suddenly felt some insecurity about his feelings like they were shallow. “Yura…”

Yuri turned his head to face him and smiled. “Beka, I’m teasing you. Don’t get so worked up.”

Despite the reassurance, Otabek still looked a little sad about it all. Ever since he had seen Yuri, he believed in love at first sight. He knew a lot of people would never come to believe in it and he was suddenly worried that Yuri was one of them.

“Don’t start internalizing on me. I really like you and I know you feel the same way.” Yuri rolled onto his side again and scooted closer to Otabek.

“I’m sorry.” Otabek smiled halfheartedly. “I’m just insecure about so much. I’m even more insecure when it comes to you. You’re amazing and you always have been. You always seem to be in the spotlight. I can’t compare to that.”

Yuri sighed. “Don’t compare yourself to me. The reason I fell for you is because of who you are. You’re so much more put together than I am. You’re mysterious, but you’re polite. You’re perfect to me.”

Otabek looked into his eyes before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close. “I’m so happy to have you here and I’m so happy to just have you. I wish you never had to leave.”

Yuri hugged him back, smiling against his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I have plenty of time left here and then you can come visit me. I don’t want to think about the times we have to be apart when we’re together.”

Otabek nodded and kissed his ear, just knowing how much he should cherish the next three weeks.


	6. Wearing Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM KUMORI CON HIATUS WITH A RELEVANT CHAPTER TITLE!!!!  
> This chapter is a lot of build up to a pretty disappointing end. Not to worry though! The better ending comes a chapter later~   
> I do have some news which I will include in the bottom notes so please read those as well!  
> Thank you all for keeping up with my rocky upload speed and sticking around for the story! I hope this chapter holds itself up to your standards as well~

Over the next week, the two of them seemed to be busy at every moment. Yuri got to spend more time with Arman and Bibigul, the both of them being fairly obvious about knowing that Yuri and Otabek were boyfriends. It made Yuri nervous at first, but he eased into it eventually. His parents never outright said they knew that the two were together, but they acted supportive which was all that mattered.

He also spent a lot more time around the horses, Kysgaldak being the horse he started riding after that first ride on Asel. She was much different because of how she moved, but so much fun. Yuri knew she was a gaited horse, but she was a lot more fun to ride than he had expected. Otabek had taken a lot of time to explain her different gaits too so now Yuri felt like he already knew that much more about horses and riding them. It felt special.

Other than riding and spending time with the parents, Otabek and Yuri seemed to always be going at it. It had all been fairly mild though. There hadn’t been any actual penetration yet and it was starting to frustrate Yuri, but he was too embarrassed to bring it up. That, and he was still a little wary of the pain. He kept telling himself that he’d bring it up the next time things got heated, but always chickened out at the last minute. He’d figure it out before he had to leave. Besides, he still had plenty of time to get what he wanted. He just had to keep reminding himself of the goal he had on day one of getting touched under the clothes.

Besides, there seemed to be more potential lately. Both Yuri and Otabek were starting to get more handsy when things heated up and it was devastating when one of them had to wait their turn. They’d been grinding a lot more lately too since they were able to get off at the same time. Unfortunately, it didn’t hold a candle to the warm and wet sensations of getting a blowjob. There really was no winning here.

Besides all those worries, things were going well. The intimacy and passion were both forefront and the checkups by Viktor were coming less and less like he knew they were being careful and having fun. Viktor and Yuuri seemed to act more like worrying parents than Otabek’s did and if they had to have a set of parents bothering them, they were glad the set was in a different country. Just today, the two of them had been joking about it.

As the evening wound down after dinner, they found themselves back in the music room as routine would have it at this point. Yuri’s thoughts and worries were eased away as Otabek put on a new record. He was beginning to wonder if they’d ever run out of things to listen to, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Once Otabek got the record playing, he sat down on the loveseat and Yuri leaned up against him as always. As the music crackled and played, Yuri closed his eyes. While he was usually relaxed when they settled down like this, he was far from that tonight.

Otabek brought a hand up to run through the ends of Yuri’s hair, his own thoughts going wild. He had been trying his hardest to keep them repressed for fear of them just being selfish. Besides, Yuri was the one to bring things up first and he hadn’t said a word so neither would he.

Yuri was dying to bring it up too, but was more worried about the risk of embarrassment and he was no good at dropping hints. He kept thinking carefully and his best options were to start something and then bring it up. He tilted his head back enough to look at Otabek who looked deep in thought.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Otabek was caught by surprise and blushed furiously as he looked down at his lover. God, he always looked so cute and ready for anything, but now didn’t really feel like the time. However, if he _did_ start something, he didn’t have to answer the question.

Without another thought, he leaned away from Yuri and turned his head to kiss him. The worst that could happen was that he would push him away.

The kiss caught Yuri by surprise and he kissed back for just a moment before pushing on Otabek’s chest and pulling away. “Don’t avoid my questions!” That was the one thing about Otabek he definitely did not like. It had happened too many times over the last week too and every time, Yuri expressed just how much he disliked it.

“Can’t I kiss my boyfriend when I want to?” Otabek smiled and pushed Yuri’s bangs behind his ear.

Yuri smacked his hand away. “Not when he asks you a question first. You know I hate it when you do that.”

“Did you ask me a question?” Otabek started leaning in again, knowing he was pressing his luck.

“Knock it off!” Yuri put both his hands to Otabek’s chest this time.

The tone of his voice threw him for a loop, but he knew it was his own fault for avoiding the question. He still refused to answer, just looking blankly at Yuri.

Yuri sighed and got off the couch. “Whatever. I’m going to the bathroom. You better be ready to answer my initial question when I’m back.” With that, Yuri went off and into the bathroom.

Otabek sighed, knowing he could’ve handled that so much better. He could’ve just lied, but since he made it such a big deal to not say anything, Yuri was probably thinking he was thinking about something bad. Nice one, Otabek.

A few minutes later, Yuri came back into the room, looking relatively calmer. He didn’t sit down, but he looked at Otabek. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“I’m sorry for avoiding the question,” Otabek said quickly, looking up at Yuri and hoping things were better now.

Yuri stood in front of him then held his face in his hands before kissing him. After pulling away, he smiled, but it seemed evil.

“Stop avoiding questions. It drives me fucking crazy,” Yuri warned sternly.

Otabek only nodded and Yuri sat back down, laughing softly to himself. There was no point in fighting now especially since he still had two weeks here. Fighting would just make things worse and awkward.

Yuri stretched his arms out before laying down on his back, putting his head in Otabek’s lap. “Was it really so bad you couldn’t tell me?”

Otabek tilted his head side to side. “It’s just embarrassing…and selfish.”

“Try me. I thought that throat-fucking thing last week was selfish of me and both of us had a lot of fun with it.”

Otabek turned red again just at the thought of that. “Yeah, that was…nice.”

“So, you can tell me.” Yuri looked up at him with that same look he had before. The one that drove Otabek crazy, but in a good way.

“I’m still embarrassed by it.”

Yuri sighed and sat up, sitting on his knees and facing Otabek. “You’re impossible.”

Otabek looked over his face and balled up his fists against his knees. “Would you get mad if I kissed you again?”

Yuri smiled and leaned forward, kissing him as to answer his question for him. Otabek smiled as he kissed him back, less worried about the whole situation now. They’d talk about it before the visit was over, at least.

Yuri crawled forward and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Otabek’s lap, Otabek wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist. Yuri was trying to turn this into something simply so he could bring up what he’d been wanting to. Even if he chickened out last minute, he knew he’d still get something out of this which was always a plus.

Otabek was the first to start moving their lips together, his arms pulling Yuri in closer. Yuri responded by moaning softly, pressing his body against Otabek’s, and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Otabek let out a soft grunt and ran his tongue over Yuri’s, running his hands up the back of his shirt. Yuri arched his back against his hands and whined, wanting more already. He wanted something just a little different though.

Yuri pulled away and panted softly. “Can you take me to the bedroom?”

For some reason, this seemed like a bizarre request. They’d done something at least once a day for a week straight, but they’d been active in every other room but the bedroom. Yuri was aware of it, but if he was going to get his way, he wanted this to be done properly.

“Yeah…S-Sure,” Otabek stuttered, picking Yuri up by holding him up from underneath his legs. He took him into the bedroom and sat down, keeping Yuri securely on his lap.

Otabek hesitated as they sat there and Yuri smiled, kissing him deeply again. He pressed on Otabek’s shoulders, signaling him to lay down. As he did, Yuri went down with him and was the first to start moving his lips this time. Otabek relaxed underneath him, putting his hands back up Yuri’s shirt which was interrupted shortly after by Yuri sitting up.

“Hey, what—“

Yuri pulled his shirt off and smiled down at him. “That’s what.”

Otabek nodded and smiled back at him before Yuri leaned down to kiss him again. Something about this go around felt more heated than usual, but maybe that was just because one of them was consciously getting undressed. Usually, they both had most of their clothes on, but only because raw passion needed to be addressed immediately.

Yuri ran his hands down Otabek’s sides and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss again speaking against his lips. “I want this off.”

Otabek chuckled. “So demanding today.”

Yuri sat up so Otabek could as well. Once he was up, he pulled his shirt off then kissed Yuri’s neck. He figured he wouldn’t have a better opportunity to ask what Yuri was planning other than now.

“What’re you planning?” Otabek asked between neck kisses.

Yuri hummed softly and tilted his head back, resting his hands on Otabek’s shoulders. “Can I work up to it?”

“So, you _are_ planning something?” He nipped at his neck.

Yuri let out a quiet grunt and pressed his hips down, trying to grind as best as he could. “How could you tell?”

Otabek chuckled breathily against his neck. “First, you wanted to do this on the bed.” He kissed his neck softly. “Then, you took off your shirt.” This time, he nipped it gently. “You wanted mine off as well.”

Yuri smiled and closed his eyes at the attention on his neck. “Smart boy.”

Otabek didn’t rebut this time, but instead held Yuri around the waist and turned so Yuri was on his back and he was on top of him. Once Yuri got over the initial shock of being put down so roughly, he looked up to Otabek.

“Jesus…” Yuri whispered.

Otabek chuckled and started kissing his neck again. Yuri moaned quietly and spread his legs, his knees on either side of Otabek’s hips. The wet sensations were already getting to be too much and he bucked his hips up. He decided now really wasn’t the time to have the talk he wanted, but he had to or he’d get stuck with something they’d already done before.

“Beka…” He panted and stopped moving his hips as much as he didn’t want to.

“Gonna fess up?” Otabek leaned up so he could look at Yuri, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

Yuri whined and bit his lip, realizing this was going to be a lot harder than he had realized. Maybe waiting until they were in the mood hadn’t been the best idea. All he felt he could do was lay there and pant.

“You’re so frustrating,” Otabek said with a smile and kissed him quickly.

“No! I want to tell you!” Yuri whined out, digging his nails into Otabek’s shoulders.

Otabek hummed for a moment. “Is it that you want to have actual sex with me?”

Yuri immediately relaxed. “H-How…”

“Because I want to have sex with you too.”

Suddenly, the dots were starting to connect. “Is that why you avoided my questions earlier?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled nervously. “I thought it would be selfish to say something first especially since you’re the bold one and you hadn’t said anything about it.”

“That was dumb.”

Otabek laughed quietly. “I know it was, but it doesn’t matter anymore because it’s all out there, yeah?”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah.” He leaned up to kiss him. “Now, please don’t leave me waiting any longer. I’m dying.”

“Yes, sir,” Otabek said and leaned down to kiss him again, deeper this time.

Yuri eagerly returned the kiss with the same amount of force, digging his nails more into Otabek’s shoulders. After that conversation, he didn’t mind a little more foreplay. He decided that he could be patient for once.

Thankfully, Otabek was on the same wavelength. He slowly moved his lips with Yuri’s, running his hands down his sides and stopping on the waistband of his jeans. Yuri rocked his hips up as if asking Otabek to undress him.

Otabek ran his hands from Yuri’s hips to the button on his jeans, undoing it painfully slow. Yuri whined and pushed his hips up, deciding patience was no longer his thing. He broke the kiss to complain which Otabek had been expecting.

“Oh my god. Please just take them off,” he whined breathily.

“Can’t you ever be patient? This is supposed to be special.” Otabek undid his zipper anyway then began pulling his jeans off.

As Otabek leaned off Yuri and stood up to take his jeans off, Yuri slowly kicked his legs in attempts to make this easier. While Otabek was up, he decided to be nice and take off Yuri’s underwear as well then quickly got himself all the way undressed. He took a moment to just stare at Yuri before crawling over him again and kissing him sloppily.

Yuri moaned softly into the kiss the moment it began, his fingers threading into Otabek’s hair. He decided now he could be patient since there wasn’t any constricting fabric to make him uncomfortable. However, he was still aching to be touched.

Otabek tried to ignore that he was feeling the same as Yuri was right now. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and tried to keep his hips up a bit to avoid any grinding. As Yuri’s tongue slid over Otabek’s, the feeling of not having any friction was getting so much harder.

Fuck being patient. Yuri turned his head and panted heavily. “You’re fucking killing me.”

“What? Why?” Otabek asked as he panted just as hard.

Yuri looked back up at him. “Fuck me. Just fuck me,” he begged, holding Otabek’s face in his hands.

Otabek chuckled softly and kissed Yuri’s nose. “I gotta prep you first.”

Yuri groaned and tilted his head back.

“Don’t be such a brat.” Otabek stood up and opened the drawer on his nightstand. He had decided to place Viktor and Yuuri’s presents in there just because it was embarrassing to look at them every morning while knowing they’d need them eventually. He grabbed a condom first then pulled out the bottle of lube, setting both items down on the bed.

Yuri watched him closely, his face burning red from the lust and also the embarrassment. He was trying to distract himself from the neurotic thoughts, but it seemed difficult. First of all, there was the pain aspect to be worried about. Secondly, the embarrassment of it all seemed too much to stand. He took a deep breath, trying to talk himself down.

Otabek easily noticed the change in Yuri’s demeanor. “Nervous?” He asked as he crawled back over him.

Yuri loosely wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. “Yes, but I’m just being a baby. I know you’re fussy and you’ll ask how I’m doing every two minutes.”

“Every minute,” Otabek reassured him.

Yuri laughed softly and kissed him gently. “You can go ahead now. I’ll get over it.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri punched him softly on his shoulder. “I warned you about stupid questions!”

“Sorry! Sorry.” Otabek chuckled and stood up. “Put your head on the pillow. I want to make this as comfortable as possible since you’re such a princess.”

Yuri pouted, but did as he was told without any complaining. Besides, this was a lot more comfortable and he wasn’t about to throw a fit for no reason. He bent his knees and spread them, tilting his head back so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact.

Otabek settled between Yuri’s legs and reached over for the bottle of lube, opening it, and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He started by leaning over Yuri enough to see his face. He understood it was embarrassing for him, but he wanted to gauge how much discomfort he was in by his facial expressions.

Yuri looked into Otabek’s eyes, trying to get over how freaked out he was. Besides, he trusted him more than anyone he’d ever trusted before and that was saying something. He was in good hands and he’d be fussed over so much that he wouldn’t have time to think about the discomfort.

“Ready?” Otabek asked, searching Yuri’s face for any hint of uncertainty.

“Go for it.” Yuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Otabek bit his lip as he slowly pushed a finger into Yuri. There wasn’t any time to prepare for his reaction as his toes curled and he let out a quiet moan. He squeezed the blankets and turned his head to the side.

“Good?” Otabek asked.

Yuri moaned out again as an affirmative while trying to keep his body relaxed as much as possible. He’d fingered himself plenty of times, but Otabek’s one finger felt a lot thicker than two of his own. He was calling it now because this man really was going to be the death of him.

When Yuri stopped wiggling around, Otabek took it as a sign to begin moving his finger as slowly as he could. The wiggling started up again, but Yuri tried his best to remain calm and relaxed. The part he tried to focus the hardest on was that this felt more pleasurable than painful.

Otabek watched Yuri’s face and body to note how he was reacting. He pushed his finger in a bit deeper which made Yuri let out another moan. That was a good sound, but he noticed his face twisted up a tiny bit.

“Oh my god…” Yuri panted out and pulled harder on the blankets.

“Still good?” Otabek leaned down and kissed the inside of Yuri’s thigh. When he looked up, his eyes met with Yuri’s who had never looked so lustful before.

“More…” He panted out and reached for Otabek’s free hand.

Otabek laced their fingers together as he slowly pushed in a second finger. Yuri arched his back and cried out like he was in pain. He didn’t move his fingers until he got a signal to continue.

“Tight…” Yuri whined out and squeezed Otabek’s hand tightly.

“I won’t move them until you tell me to.” Otabek felt bad for hurting him, but he kept reminding himself that Yuri wanted this just as much.

Yuri breathed heavily, his eyes shut tight. The feeling burned, but there was no way he was giving up now. “Slowly…”

Otabek nodded and moved his fingers as slow as he could, feeling Yuri squeeze his hand tighter. As he continued moving them, Yuri was noticeably starting to relax. He could feel it too.

“Better?”

Yuri was still breathing hard, but nodded. “Just don’t…Ah…Change anything yet.”

“Of course.” Otabek smiled and rested his chin on one of Yuri’s knees, thinking about how cute he looked when he was so vulnerable.

Yuri was able to relax fully again after getting used to the rhythm and began pushing against Otabek’s fingers. Since it wasn’t hurting anymore, he was beginning to get impatient.

Otabek felt nervous about going forward without a verbal command, but went ahead anyway and sped up how quickly he was moving his fingers.

Yuri looked down at Otabek’s hand then up to his face. “Fuck…Deeper…”

Otabek smiled to himself and moved his fingers in deeper as he was told. Yuri arched his back and moaned out loudly, continuing to push against Otabek’s fingers.

“Right there? Is that good?” Otabek smirked and continued pushing in his fingers against the spot that made Yuri moan the loudest.

“Ah! Hah!” Yuri could only manage to get noises out instead of actual words, but was worried this was already a little _too_ pleasurable. “H-Hang on!”

Otabek slowed his movements down, not getting in quite as deep. “Too much?”

“T-Too _good_ _…_ I won’t last if you keep that up,” Yuri said in between pants. “Just g-go slower a-and maybe not _as_ deep.”

“Maybe it’s time to add a third finger?”

Yuri whined, but nodded after a second. He was anxious for the main event, but the foreplay here was pretty amazing by itself. Otabek was more incredible than he had thought for being so patient and careful as well. He couldn’t have asked for someone better to experience all his firsts with.

Otabek leaned over him and kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed in a third finger. Yuri squealed against his mouth, tightening up around his fingers. The pressure was unreal and extremely uncomfortable. After Otabek pushed his fingers in fairly far, he stopped moving them and continued kissing him.

Yuri was shaking as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. He was breathily heavily through his nose, trying to keep the kiss going. As much as he tried not to focus on the pain, it felt unbearable.

Otabek finally broke the kiss and Yuri whined loudly, lifting up his head to be kissed again. He couldn’t talk yet and just needed the distraction. Otabek kissed him again, but only for a moment as Yuri whined again in protest.

“Just one sec. Does it hurt?”

“Yes!” Yuri yelled out.

“Want me to take the third one out?”

Yuri groaned and lifted his head up more, trying to get kissed again. This time, Otabek seemed to understand and kissed him while still leaving his fingers in. Yuri kissed back immediately and focused his breathing from his chest to his stomach to try and relax his muscles.

As the kiss lasted, Otabek began moving his lips which seemed to help as he felt Yuri loosen up just a bit. His breathing was still heavy, but less rapid as he continued to calm down. It still hurt, but his body was beginning to get used to the pain. Instead of breaking the kiss, he pushed against Otabek’s fingers again to signal he was ready for a little movement.

Otabek began moving his fingers in time with the way he was moving his lips. Yuri’s legs spread a little more and he tried rocking his hips more with Otabek’s fingers. His body was shaking less and his breathing finally steadied out. This was finally starting to feel good again.

Yuri broke the kiss and looked up at Otabek, his eyes glazed over in ecstasy. “C-Can you try h-hitting that spot again?” He stuttered out.

Otabek smiled and kissed his neck, pushing his fingers in deep again while trying to hit his prostate. It didn’t take very long before Yuri let out his loudest moan yet, his back arching up against Otabek.

“Fuck!” He yelled out and continued to moan with every other breath. He was shaking again, but this time from pleasure. His toes curled and he dug his nails into Otabek’s shoulders, dragging them down slightly.

Otabek grunted and bit his lip, finally losing his patience. “Yura…”

Yuri’s eyelids were fluttering slightly and he only responded with more moans, his brain not being able to process any words.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Otabek kissed his neck again then nipped at it gently, leaving tiny marks.

Yuri tilted his head back and tried to focus his sounds enough to speak. “Fuck me…Please fuck me, Beka…”

With that, Otabek slowly pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom off the bed. He quickly tore it open and rolled it on himself as fast as he could. He hadn’t noticed until then, but he was shaking as well from the anticipation. He reached back over to grab the lube and opened the cap, squeezing some more onto his hand. He rubbed it around his palm and slowly stroked his own dick.

“Fuck me,” Yuri begged again, sounding a little more coherent.

Otabek smiled and pushed Yuri’s knees up a little before positioning himself. He breathed heavily and wrapped his arms under Yuri as he pushed into him. Otabek let out a moan, but Yuri’s was so much louder that it drowned out his own.

“Oh God!” Yuri’s breath hitched and he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. There was the pain again. “Tight…”

Otabek grunted as he tried not to dig his nails into Yuri’s skin. “I…Won’t move…”

The tightness had been the worst yet and Yuri felt like he was getting ripped apart. “I’m gonna die.” The tears started running down the sides of his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Want me to pull out?” Otabek asked reluctantly. The feeling for him was more pleasure than he’d ever felt before, but Yuri’s comfort mattered more to him.

Yuri whined out, but more like he was crying this time. He turned his head to the side and Otabek watched his expression, starting to get worried. He put a hand to Yuri’s cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb in an attempt to calm him down. It appeared that Yuri really was crying and it scared him.

Right when he was about to pull out and call it quits, Yuri answered his question. “No…”

“You seem, ah, like you’re in pain though. You’re, hah, crying.”

“It hurts more when you’re n-not moving…” Yuri said between quiet sobs.

“C-Can I move?”

“Yes!” Yuri yelled out before letting out a loud sob.

As much as his entire being was telling him to pull out instead, Otabek began thrusting as slow as possible.

Yuri covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his sobs getting quieter. Otabek wasn’t moving fast at all and he wasn’t in deep either, but Yuri swore he was going to die. The only thing stronger than that feeling of terrible pain was his determination not to quit.

Otabek kept trying to convince himself that everything was fine and that it was starting to feel better for Yuri, but his expression was still twisted in pain. It was beginning to feel worse for him as well the more he continued to worry about how his lover was doing.

Despite knowing Yuri really wanted to continue, it was putting too much strain on Otabek’s conscience. Instead of continuing, he slowly pulled out and watched the relief flood Yuri’s face. Besides that, he didn’t look very happy.

Yuri turned his head to look up at Otabek, his breaths still coming out shaky. “Why’d you s-stop?” The tears continued to run down his cheeks.

“I can’t enjoy myself if you’re in pain.”

“I want this!” Yuri felt like he would continue to cry, but for a different reason now.

“I do too, Yura, but maybe we should work up to it more.”

“Beka…” Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Look at you.” Otabek wiped a fresh tear from his face. “You can’t stop crying.”

“Because now I’m sad! My eyes were just watering before!” Yuri’s voice cracked on that last word.

Otabek sighed. “I just…Can’t…” He got up and took off the condom, tossing it in the trash.

Yuri pressed his palms to his eyes, choking back the tears. This was his fault. They couldn’t do the one thing they both wanted because of how much pain he was in. He knew he could’ve worked through it if only he’d been given a chance. He just wanted to scream.

Before he could, he felt Otabek sit beside him and then felt himself being picked up. Otabek pulled Yuri into his lap and held him closely, kissing the top of his head. Yuri wasn’t sure if it was the kiss or being held, but he began to openly sob.

Otabek continued to hold him and just let him cry. He knew it was only out of frustration and disappointment so he tried not to blame himself for hurting him too badly. It was a lot more heartbreaking to see than just watching him be in physical pain.

“You’re alright. I’ve got you,” Otabek whispered to him as he started to rock him slowly.

Yuri continued sobbing loudly, pressing his face up to Otabek’s chest. He couldn’t help but feel so stupid after all that. He had wanted this so badly and, in the end, couldn’t even get past the pain. He wanted to apologize, but knew Otabek wasn’t about to have that. All he could do right now was sit and cry this out.

Otabek held Yuri’s head against his chest and stroked his hair until he eventually started to calm down. The last of his sobs came out as hiccups and Otabek kissed the top of his head again once he felt he was completely done crying.

“Do you want to go take a bath with me?” Otabek suggested, thinking maybe the warm water would help Yuri sleep tonight so he wouldn’t stay awake with worry.

Yuri sniffled and nodded then looked up at Otabek. “Carry me?”

Something about seeing Yuri so vulnerable never failed to make Otabek feel like he was falling in love with him all over again. It was the same feeling he had had when he first laid eyes on Yuri in the novice ballet class. He seemed just as delicate, almost as if the world hadn’t been so cruel to him. It was such a familiar expression.

“Of course.” Otabek kissed him gently and scooted towards the edge of the bed, standing up with Yuri in his arms.

He made his way into the bathroom, Yuri holding on tightly with his arms wrapped around his neck, his head resting against his chest. When he got into the bathroom, he closed the lid of the toilet and set Yuri down on it then turned on the tap, holding his hand under the water to check the temperature.

Yuri watched him and abruptly asked, “Why do you like me?”

Otabek turned around, the question catching him off guard. He stood up and grabbed a couple towels out of the linen closet then set them down on the floor next to the tub. He was embarrassed to answer, but he did promise Yuri he wouldn’t avoid questions anymore. He kneeled down in front of Yuri and took his hands. “At first, it was your eyes that drew me in. You know that part of the story though.”

Yuri smiled and squeezed his hands. “Then tell me when you realized you started to like me. Don’t spare me any mushy details.”

Otabek chuckled softly. “Okay, I won’t. The day before the Grand Prix Final, you accepted a ride from me even though you didn’t even really know who I was. Your daringness to try new things like that was amazing to me. I’ve always been so withdrawn and shy, but you’re the exact opposite. You were on a different level than me. I honestly didn’t think I’d have a chance.”

“But?” Yuri smiled, knowing where this was going.

“You accepted me as a friend and when you messaged me after you went back to Russia, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn’t believe you actually wanted to stay friends with me after we parted ways in Barcelona. You wanted to learn more about me and would message me on those nights you couldn’t sleep.”

“You always seemed to be awake.”

“I’d leave my ringer on so I’d wake up when I got a message from you. I wanted to be there for you. My biggest insecurity lay in the fact that I thought you just messaged me because I was the only one awake.”

“That’s not true.” Yuri shook his head.

“Oh? Tell me about that.”

Yuri took a deep breath. “I’ve never had a real friend before you. The more I talked to you, the more I realized I liked having a friend and I wanted to keep you close and maybe get closer.”

Otabek smiled and pulled one of Yuri’s hands close to kiss it. “I wanted to get closer with you too. I craved to be physically beside you since I feel as if I didn’t get enough time to be around you in Barcelona. So, when Viktor and Yuuri came to me and asked if I’d be willing to have you here for a while, I jumped at the chance to accept.” He squeezed Yuri’s hands this time. “When you hugged me at the airport, I didn’t know if my heart could recover if you turned me down. Then, you kissed me back that night and it felt like I’d been given everything I could ask for.”

Yuri knew he was blushing, but didn’t dare turn away. His heartrate picked up and he could feel it beating in his ears. “I’ve…Never had a crush before you.”

“I know.” Otabek stood up then leaned down to kiss Yuri softly.

Yuri kissed him back, feeling all the stress from earlier wash away. He slowly and reluctantly pulled away and opened his eyes. “Is the bath ready?”

Otabek looked to the tub and let go of one of Yuri’s hands to turned the tap off. “Want to get in first?”

Yuri nodded and stood up. He slowly stepped into the tub before sitting down, the warm water soothing everything that ached. He closed his eyes and felt Otabek slip in behind him then he leaned back against him. Otabek wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I really, really like you,” Yuri whispered.

“I really, really like you too.”

“Can we try again tomorrow?”

“Yes, but let’s take it a little more slowly this time.”

Yuri smiled, leaning his head back. “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter six is over and done with and pretty much the worst place for me to be announcing a short hiatus. I've decided to take 4-6 weeks to just write, wrap up this story, and upload the rest on a weekly basis like I had been doing at first. I just need to give myself a little more rope because I've been too busy to write much and I don't want to rush to finish by feeling pressured by a few weeks deadline. If my writing goes smoothly these next few weeks, the hiatus might not last as long. I hope you'll come back once the break is over to get some closure on this piece. It's really been a ton of fun to write, but I need to broaden my ideas box so I don't keep repeating actions over and over. I know people love some great smut, but there's definitely some things that I need to have happen so I can wrap this up cleanly and happily.  
> All of your support has meant so much to me, you have no idea. The kudos, the bookmarks, and especially those of you who comment a little or a lot mean the world to me.


	7. Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICE  
> I'm back a little earlier than planned, but there might be a 2-3 week hiatus after this chapter too. I'm so close to being done with this fic, but I ended up getting distracted and starting working on something else that started out as a joke and then I took it too seriously.  
> ANYWAY, I'm so excited for the ending of this work just because I have a golden ending planned out that I know you'll all love! I'm planning on writing a little epilogue too which will definitely involve more smut so look forward to that!  
> Your continued support means the absolute world to me!

Their day went on as usual for the most part. The only real difference being that Otabek was far more intimate than usual. There had been more cuddling, more kisses, and even more teasing. Yuri was absolutely not complaining either even if the teasing was starting to drive him crazy by the time it was dark outside. He knew why Otabek was doing it and this time, he was excited instead of scared. It’s almost as if Otabek knew the exact kind of effect this was going to have on Yuri. That alone calmed his nerves even more.

That night, the two of them settled into the bedroom instead of the music room and while it made Yuri anxious, he was also comforted by how much better this would all be tonight. Otabek had even grabbed a portable speaker out of the music room so they could still listen to music while they had sex. Yuri thought that was a nice touch.

Yuri was the only one laying on bed at the moment while Otabek hooked up his phone and put a playlist on. He watched him carefully, thinking about just how much he really liked this all. It was romantic, but there would still be that raw passion that teenagers had. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect moment or a more perfect person to experience this with.

Once a song started playing from the speaker, Otabek wasted no time in crawling on top of Yuri and kissing his neck. Yuri giggled and gripped onto Otabek’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and, before too long, started to really get into the mood just from the attention to his neck.

As Otabek kissed Yuri’s neck, he also began sliding his hands under his shirt along his sides. Yuri turned his head and tilted it back to expose more of his neck as he let out quiet moans. He bent his knees and spread his legs a little, already starting to get hard.

Otabek was as well just by listening to Yuri moan. He was already feeling anxious to move forward especially after yesterday, but knew he had to take it even slower. As he continued to remind himself of this, he pushed up Yuri’s shirt and began sucking on a spot on his neck.

Yuri moaned a little louder and squeezed the fabric on Otabek’s t-shirt, pulling it up a little. He badly wanted both their shirts off, but he knew if everything was taken slowly, it would be much better than yesterday in more ways than one. Looks like this was going to be a difficult battle for both of them and they both knew it.

After leaving a significant mark on Yuri’s neck, Otabek kissed down to his chest and pushed his shirt up more. “Sit up a little,” he mumbled against his chest.

Yuri brought his chest up so Otabek could slide his shirt up and then lifted his head and arms up. Otabek pulled his shirt all the way off and tossed it to the floor. Before he had a chance to continue kissing over Yuri’s body, his own shirt was being tugged on.

“Just be patient,” Otabek said with a smile then continued kissing over Yuri’s chest, picking a spot on his collarbone to focus on.

Yuri huffed softly and put his hands inside Otabek’s shirt so they could rest against his chest. He felt so warm already and something about the heat was incredibly arousing especially since they hadn’t started anything yet.

Otabek held onto Yuri’s hips and pressed his own down, sucking gently on his collarbone. Yuri let out a whiny moan and began to rock his hips until they were being kept down by Otabek’s hands.

“No fair…” The teasing all day long had been bad enough and now, he felt like he was at his limit.

Otabek chuckled against his skin then pulled back from sucking to look at him. “How about you take my shirt off since I can tell you’re anxious?”

Yuri smiled at that and Otabek sat up enough for him to take his shirt off. Yuri tossed it to the floor and smiled, putting his hands on his chest.

“Better?”

“Better.” Yuri leaned up and pursed his lips like he wanted to be kissed.

Otabek leaned down and kissed him deeply, running his hands through Yuri’s hair. Yuri kissed him back and rocked his hips up again. Otabek quickly put his hands on his hips again, keeping him pinned down. Yuri whined loudly and broke the kiss to bite Otabek’s bottom lip.

Otabek moaned softly and he shook a little bit, his grip tightening on Yuri’s hips. He lifted his own hips which only caused Yuri to whine loudly again, releasing his lip.

“You’re the worst!”

Otabek smirked. “We’re going slow, remember?”

“I’m already so hard it hurts. Can’t you please at least finish undressing me?”

“You’re such a brat,” Otabek commented and reached down to undo Yuri’s jeans. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of them and his underwear, pulling them off.

Yuri lifted his hips up slightly along with his feet, helping Otabek get him all the way undressed. He sighed in relief, but was now aching to be touched even more.

“Oh hush. Let me get naked too and then I’ll start fingering you.”

Yuri blushed, but looked upset. “Don’t be so blunt!” He was one to talk.

“Then don’t be so fussy.” Otabek chuckled and leaned down, kissing him softly.

Otabek sat back up quickly, undoing his jeans. He stood up shortly after, pulling down his jeans and underwear then kicking them to the side. He crawled back over Yuri who pulled him into another kiss.

Otabek kissed back and tangled his fingers in Yuri’s hair. Yuri tried moving his hips up, but Otabek raised his own to avoid any contact. This caused Yuri to whine some more as he started feeling even more frustrated.

Otabek broke the kiss because he knew Yuri was about to so he could complain. “Want me to finger you now?”

Yuri nodded, his face still flushed. “Please…”

Otabek smirked and opened the bedside table drawer, pulling out the lube and a condom. He left the condom sitting on the nightstand and sat up between Yuri’s legs. He popped open the lid and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Yuri looked up at him and started breathing heavily in anticipation. He bent his knees a little more and spread his legs. “Fuck…” He whispered, getting more anxious by the second and hoping this would go smoother than yesterday.

Otabek watched his face and didn’t wait for another moment as he pushed his finger into Yuri. He arched his back and moaned softly, pushing against Otabek’s finger.

“M-More…I can take it,” Yuri said breathily, looking up at him.

Otabek smiled and moved his finger faster and deeper, barely brushing against his prostate. Yuri’s face relaxed along with his body, only showing signs of pleasure.

“That’s good…” Yuri smiled weakly and relaxed his arms above his head.

“Good.” Otabek leaned down and kissed the inside of Yuri’s thigh, already pushing a second finger in.

Yuri moaned louder this time, his body still mostly used to the stretching from yesterday. He continued pushing against his fingers and Otabek started by slowly moving them. This was already going a lot smoother, Yuri’s body accepting the stretching better this time.

Otabek continued by kissing slowly up his thigh and increasing the speed of his fingers. Yuri reached up and clutched the pillow, tugging on the fabric. He lifted up his hips slightly while rocking them down as well.

“How’s that feel?” Otabek looked up from between Yuri’s legs, wondering if he should increase the speed at all.

“G-Good,” Yuri moaned out, looking back down at him. “Can you add a third one?”

Otabek sat up a bit more. “Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded and bit his lip, pushing his hips down even more.

Otabek smiled and slowly pushed in a third finger. Yuri gripped onto the pillow tighter and bit his lip harder on a loud cry. He felt the tears in the corners of his eyes again and closed his eyes tightly.

“Does that hurt?”

“Yes,” Yuri said, trying not to grit his teeth.

“What do you want me to do?” Otabek tried staying calm despite how much he wanted to panic right now.

Yuri whined softly and focused on his breathing until his body started to relax. Otabek began to calm down as Yuri loosened up, watching his face as he began moving his fingers. Yuri moaned out softly, the feeling of movement making this start to feel better.

“God…” He moaned out and loosened his grip on the pillow. His toes curled and his legs began to shake.

Otabek smiled, not feeling a need to ask how Yuri was doing. He began kissing down his thigh once again, spreading his fingers slightly so they would stretch Yuri out more. He responded by pushing against his fingers even more, trying to get Otabek to put them in deeper.

“Deeper?” He asked just to make sure.

“Yes! Ah!” Yuri yelled out and gripped the pillow again.

Otabek chuckled and pushed them in deeper, brushing against his prostate. Yuri tried pulling his body away from his fingers this time, feeling the pressure build in his abdomen already.

“W-Wait! Not so d-deep!”

Otabek smirked and moved his fingers faster, but not as deep anymore. Yuri stopped moaning as loudly and panted in between them, the pressure disappearing. The more the feeling of climax dissipated, the more impatient he was beginning to get.

“Beka…Please...Fuck me…” Yuri moaned out, looking down at him lustfully.

Otabek leaned up, kissing him as he pulled his fingers out. Yuri kissed back as he whined into his mouth. Otabek leaned over him and Yuri spread his legs underneath him, anxious for more. He whined into the kiss again and reached up to pull on Otabek’s hair.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Yuri’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck me…” He whispered in between pants.

Otabek smiled and reached over to grab the condom. He sat up and ripped it open then rolled it onto his dick. After tossing the wrapper to the side, he picked up the lube and opened the top. He squeezed some more of it onto his palm then began slowly stroking himself.

“Fuck me…” Yuri begged once more, bucking his hips up this time.

Once Otabek was finished preparing himself, he positioned himself over Yuri. He leaned down and wrapped his arms underneath him as he pushed into him slowly.

Yuri yelled out and wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek, digging his nails into his back. The tightness was still unreal, but it was a lot less painful this time. There were still tears in the corners of his eyes, but at least he wasn’t crying. It was only from the feeling of being stretched out this time.

Otabek panted heavily against Yuri’s neck and then let out a shaky moan. Not moving was proving to be difficult, but Yuri’s comfort was still more important to him.

“B-Beka…” Yuri whined out and tried moving his hips in order to get Otabek to move.

“C-Can I…?” He asked, leaving the question unfinished.

“Yes!” Yuri yelled like he was demanding it.

Otabek grunted and started to shake as he began thrusting into Yuri. The movements were painfully slow and he struggled to keep them steady. Yuri was already moaning uncontrollably and shaking even more than Otabek was, the feeling even better than he had ever imagined.

“Ah! Hah!” Yuri yelled out as he tilted his head back, digging his nails more into Otabek’s skin. “More!” He felt like he was already getting used to the stretching especially after yesterday.

Otabek bit into Yuri’s neck, speeding up his thrusts. He reached down, wrapping his hand around Yuri’s dick. Yuri moaned out loudly again and hooked his ankles around Otabek’s back, his whole body shaking even more than before.

Otabek started kissing up Yuri’s neck to his ear then whispered, “That feel good?”

“Yes! Ah! D-Deeper!” Yuri drug his nails down Otabek’s back which caused him to moan out louder than he ever had before.

Otabek nipped his earlobe and moved in deeper, hitting his prostate as he began thrusting faster. “God…” He moaned out softly into Yuri’s ear. As he found a steady rhythm with his thrusting, he began speeding up the strokes of his hand as well.

Yuri cried out, tilting his head back further. He brought his nails back up Otabek’s back then gripped onto his hair instead. “I can’t!” He screamed and pushed his heels down into his back.

Otabek knew very well what Yuri had meant by that, feeling the same. What made it even worse was that Yuri was tightening up as he got closer to orgasm.

“Fuck, Yura…” Otabek moaned into his ear before he kissed his neck sloppily.

Yuri rocked his hips more into Otabek’s hand, but also more against his dick as the pressure started to build back up in his abdomen. “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming!” He yelled out again and pulled hard on Otabek’s hair as he came.

Otabek stroked Yuri through his orgasm and moaned when he felt him tighten up. He released his dick and put both hands in Yuri’s hair, tugging at it while he thrust even faster. It wasn’t long after speeding up that he came with a louder moan than before. As he climaxed, he began slowing down his thrusts until he stopped. He stayed inside Yuri a while longer, panting until he finally pulled out which caused Yuri to let out another soft moan. He sat up and pulled off the condom, tossing it in the trash before laying back down on top of Yuri.

Yuri breathed heavily as Otabek lay on top of him, running his hands slowly through his hair. He wanted to say something, but his brain wasn’t quite working right. He was still trying to recover from his orgasm especially since he had never had such a big one before.

Otabek was taking a little less time to recover though and he kissed Yuri’s cheek while still stroking his hair. “I love you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and started to water as if he was going to cry. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find his words yet. “I…” He sniffled and felt his throat get tight, but he didn’t want to cry in case Otabek thought it was from sadness. “I love you too,” he said as his voice cracked anyway and the tears started rolling.

Otabek smiled and kissed the corner of his eye, tasting the saltiness of his tears. “I love you, Yura,” he said again, pressing closer to him.

Yuri let out a quiet sob and moved his arms, wrapping them around Otabek’s neck. “I l-love you too,” he repeated as he continued to sob. “I love you s-so much.” He couldn’t stop repeating himself just because it felt so unreal. He’d never been loved in this way before.

“Do you want to take another bath tonight?” Otabek asked.

“Yes, but I’m making you carry me again.” Yuri sniffled as his emotions quickly began calming down.

Otabek chuckled. “That’s fair.”

“Besides, I can’t feel my legs.” Yuri smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Then should we lay here for a little longer?”

“I’m fine with that, but don’t let me fall asleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Otabek said then kissed him softly.

Yuri kissed him back lazily and tried to keep his eyes open partially to avoid falling asleep. Otabek’s hands in his hair weren’t helping, but he played with his hair as well to counteract the sleepy feeling. As much as he wanted a bath, he really didn’t want the kiss to stop either.

After a few minutes, Otabek pulled away and Yuri answered with a whine. Otabek chuckled and gave him another quick kiss before standing up. Yuri raised his arms and Otabek picked him up bridal style, bringing him into the bathroom.

He set Yuri down on the edge of the tub and went to grab a couple towels. Yuri reached over to turn the tap on and held his fingers under the water, making sure it was a good temperature. Otabek came back over and set the towels on the toilet lid then kissed Yuri’s cheek.

Yuri smiled and looked up at him. “My ass hurts.”

Otabek chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

Yuri shook his head, too tired to hit him this time. “No, it’s a good sore feeling. I wouldn’t mind feeling this way every day.”

“You might just get that. You were really good.”

“You were better.” Yuri leaned up, kissing him deeply.

Otabek returned the kiss and looked over to check the water level. As they continued to kiss, Otabek shut off the water and Yuri broke the kiss to look.

“Can you help me in?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded and picked him up like before, setting him gently in the tub. Yuri winced a little, but the warm water felt nice. He settled in the water while Otabek got in, facing him then taking his hands.

“How do you feel now?”

“Still sore, but it’s not so bad in the water.” Yuri looked down at their hands and smiled. “You really love me.”

Otabek let out a quiet laugh. “Of course.”

“I’ve never been loved like this before.”

“I thought we’d established all your firsts were with me?”

Yuri chuckled softly. “Yeah, but I originally meant just the physical stuff. Speaking of, the sex was amazing.”

Otabek laughed again. “You think so? That was my first time too.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “No way! You were so good!”

Otabek chuckled. “Thank you, but I’m serious. I’ve kissed people before you, but that’s all. You’ve been most of my firsts too.”

Yuri felt his face flush and he couldn’t help but smile. “Have I been good?”

Otabek leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’ve been incredible.”

Yuri scooted forward, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. “I love you.”

Otabek smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, nuzzling into his neck. “I love you too.”


	8. Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quality of this fic continues to decline then get better then decline again. It's my own fictional roller coaster.  
> I've been writing one of the last few chapters for the last couple weeks and it's making me so emo that I'm trying to take it slow.  
> So, have some more smut since that's all I seem to want to write with these two!  
> I promise there's a chapter coming up soon that ISN'T porn.  
> Weird, right?

After having such a nice night after everything went down, Yuri was less than pleased when he woke up feeling the sorest he ever had in his whole life. He didn’t know why he hadn’t been expecting this, but even if he had, he didn’t know the pain would be quite so intense.

He groaned softly as he stretched his body out, his stomach and ass absolutely screaming. Normally, he wouldn’t have made a sound, but he wanted Otabek to wake up so he could complain to him. He was the one that caused this pain anyway. It was only fair.

Otabek inhaled deeply through his nose, waking up just as Yuri had wanted him to. He was spooning Yuri from behind and pulled him closer with his arm.

“Morning,” Otabek said sleepily, his eyes still closed. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Yuri’s neck.

Yuri responded by whining, but still nestled against Otabek’s lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything hurts,” Yuri whined again.

Otabek opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly closed it. Yuri rolled over to face him when he didn’t get a reply.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Otabek smiled wide. “You told me I’m not allowed to apologize after anything sexual.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and tried not to smile, but failed as he laughed out loudly. He balled his hands into fists then pressed them to Otabek’s chest as he kissed him deeply. As much as he was hurting physically, he was already feeling much better from Otabek’s response to his whining.

Otabek kissed him back for a moment, still smiling a little, before pulling away. “I’ll take care of you today. We can just take it easy.”

Yuri ended up whining again and pushed harder on Otabek’s chest. “You make me so horny though! I can’t take a break! Not even for one day!”

“You mean because we’ve been getting each other off every single day for a week straight?”

“Yes! I’m getting turned on just thinking about all of it,” Yuri almost whispered, his demeanor changing.

Otabek chuckled softly. “I know what you mean, but I don’t want to push your body’s limits.”

“Then at least suck my dick.” Yuri kissed Otabek’s neck and pressed up against him.

Otabek closed his eyes, his judgement clouding as Yuri’s erection pressed against his own. They’d never started anything immediately after waking up before so this was new, but it only seemed natural at this point. He factored in both of their morning wood and them both being naked. It really only seemed logical at this point to do something.

He continued to let Yuri kiss over his neck, the kisses only getting wetter and sloppier. Things felt less heated this time, but he knew they were both tired. There was something oddly romantic about sleepy morning sex though. They’d have to actually try that sometime when Yuri was in less pain.

“Alright,” Otabek said, pushing Yuri away gently.

Yuri looked up at him, mildly confused. “Alright what?”

“I’ll suck your dick.”

Yuri blushed, not used to Otabek being so agreeable and not embarrassed by him being so forward. Just when he was about to agree with Otabek’s agreements, the covers were already being pushed off him. The coldness of the room gave him shivers, but he knew he’d warm up soon enough.

Otabek began by kissing Yuri’s neck then down his chest, running his hands up and down his thighs. He knew Yuri was already hard especially as he moaned from the kisses, but he continued to tease him by kissing over his stomach as he slowly got lower. For Yuri, it was painfully slow.

“Beka, you’re killing me,” he moaned out, pushing his hips up.

Otabek chuckled then looked up at him. “You always say that. Can’t I be slow for once? Foreplay is fun.”

“The foreplay last night just about made me come.”

Otabek smirked. “I know.” He kissed Yuri’s thigh then decided he’d kept him waiting long enough as he licked up his shaft.

Yuri hadn’t been expecting that so suddenly and arched his back, moaning out. “Christ…”

“Wait, I have an idea.” Otabek sat up on his elbows.

Yuri groaned and let his body fall back on the bed heavily. “That was so good though.”

“Don’t worry. This is going to be good too.”

“Do I have to move?”

Otabek shook his head. “I’ve got you.”

He pressed his palms flat on the underside of Yuri’s upper thighs and pushed, propping him up. He kept himself up on his elbows and leaned in, slowly licking up Yuri’s butt.

Yuri bit his lip and gripped the sheets. There had been a part of him that had been dying to try this all week, but he didn’t want to outright ask Otabek to literally eat his ass since he thought he’d shy away at the idea so he was glad he was taking the initiative himself. He was especially glad Otabek was just going for it instead of asking for once. It was more exciting this way.

Otabek started by slowly licking up and down just to get a feel for what he was doing and Yuri responded nicely. He let out quiet moans, trying to keep them stifled by biting his lip. While this did feel nice, he knew he wouldn’t get off just from this alone.

“Beka…” Yuri moaned out softly.

Otabek knew exactly what he was about to say, leaning his head back to talk. “Don’t worry. You’ll still get your blowjob. I just wanna see how squirmy you get.”

How evil. Yuri, for once, wasn’t going to complain because it really _did_ feel nice as Otabek began licking again. Maybe more foreplay wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Otabek assumed the lack of whining and complaining could be taken as a good thing. He began pushing harder with his tongue and Yuri arched his back again, letting out a breathy moan this time.

“I want more…”

That seemed nice while it lasted, but Otabek let Yuri down, keeping his hands against his thighs. He licked up his shaft again, slowly while Yuri started squirming. He didn’t make any noises, but Otabek figured he was trying to stifle himself right now.

Yuri tried keeping his hands away from his mouth, holding the sheets tightly. He was so sensitive from all the teasing earlier, but he had hoped his stamina would have increased by now. It seemed to have last night by just a little bit, but he wasn’t going to last long this morning.

Otabek slowly took the head of Yuri’s dick in his mouth, wasting no time as he began gently sucking. He teased over the very tip with his tongue as he sucked and Yuri let out a loud moan at this. Otabek smirked around his dick, already taking more into his mouth.

“Fuck…Beka…” Yuri moaned out shakily.

Otabek had chosen Yuri’s favourite noises and phrases during sex and that one always drove him crazy. He began sucking a bit harder, curling his tongue underneath his shaft as he did.

Yuri moaned out loudly and arched his back, reaching down to clutch Otabek’s hair. He could already feel the pressure building in his abdomen, but he tried to suppress the feeling which he knew wouldn’t work at all.

Otabek could tell he was close by how hard he was pulling on his hair and how loud he was getting. He pushed his luck anyway by taking all of Yuri’s dick into his mouth and bobbing his head quickly. He moaned into him and gripped hard on his thighs.

Yuri yelled out, “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming! I can’t! Beka!” He continued to cry and moan out, wiggling around. He pulled harder on his hair as he came.

Otabek grunted at the tugging on his hair, but continued to slowly bob his head until Yuri was finished with his orgasm. Once he was, he took his mouth off and swallowed for the first time since they started doing anything sexual. The taste was still bitter, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be as it went down his throat.

Yuri panted softly and pushed his hair out of his face, holding it back. He was sweating slightly so at least he wasn’t cold like he had been earlier. As his vision returned to normal, he glanced around the room as he recovered from climax.

Otabek kissed his thigh gently, knowing he was still recovering from orgasm and smiled. Thankfully, it never took Yuri too long to get back to reality because Otabek was dying to be touched.

Yuri could sense it too because he sat up shortly after, letting his hair fall back down. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up a hairtie from all the ones he had already littered there. He pulled all his hair back into a ponytail and tied it back, smirking at Otabek.

“Sit on the edge of the bed.”

Otabek smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Once he was settled, he balled his hands into fists and rested them against his thighs.

Yuri crawled off the bed and kneeled on the floor between Otabek’s legs. “Wait.” He looked up at him.

“What?”

“Did you actually swallow?”

Otabek blushed a bit. “Maybe.”

Yuri smirked and gripped onto Otabek’s thighs. “That’s hot.”

Before he could let Otabek reply, he was already licking slowly over the very tip of his dick. He made sure to look up at him, trying to make eye contact. Otabek shied away, looking the other direction before he could lock eyes with Yuri.

“Come on. You never make any noise.” Yuri pulled back and pouted.

“I’m just a quiet person. Besides, it’s embarrassing,” Otabek admitted, still looking away.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but continued by teasing over the tip of the head with his tongue. He slowly licked back and forth over it, the taste of pre-cum salty in his mouth. He scooted closer and put his hands on Otabek’s thighs, squeezing them hard.

Otabek’s breathing picked up slightly as he started panting, knowing that Yuri wouldn’t give any more until he _actually_ moaned. He didn’t want it to sound fake and all he knew he could muster was some small sort of breathy whine. He decided to try that.

As Otabek let out that breathy whine, Yuri smirked and flattened his tongue over the tip. After moving his tongue up and down a bit faster, he pulled back and licked his lips.

“You know what I want from you, right?”

“I-I do,” Otabek stuttered, “I just think it’s too soon to make any more noise than that. Can you please do more? I promise I’ll get louder.”

Yuri tilted his head side to side, weighing his options. In the end, he decided to give themselves what they both wanted. He pressed his tongue flat against the tip again, wrapping his lips around the rest of the head.

“Ah…God, Yura…” Otabek moaned out, still trying to be quiet, and wove his fingers into Yuri’s ponytail.

Yuri smirked around his dick then pursed his lips, squeezing his shaft. He began bobbing his head slowly as he dug his nails into Otabek’s thighs.

Otabek decided it was finally time to let loose and get as loud as he could. It wouldn’t be much, but he was still going to try his best. Besides, the payoff would make both of them happy and that was the most important thing here.

He moaned softly and gripped tighter on Yuri’s ponytail, trying to get him to bob his head. Yuri relaxed the muscles in his neck and shoulders, giving Otabek all the control. He was gentle so it didn’t hurt and the act of this was extremely hot.

“Yura…Yura…That’s so good…” He moved Yuri’s head closer to him so more of his dick was in his mouth.

Yuri shut his eyes and focused his breathing through his nose, opening his throat more so he wouldn’t gag. He dug his nails deeper into Otabek’s thighs, moaning into his dick.

“Ah! Yura!” Otabek moaned out, loudly this time. He didn’t even catch himself getting loud either, pleasure being the only thing he could think about.

Yuri’s throat was starting to get sore especially since he’d been going down on Otabek so much recently, but hearing his boyfriend finally moan made it worth it. He trailed his nails down his thighs then back up, going to cup Otabek’s balls. Once he did, he knew it was all over.

Otabek had no idea he’d be into having his balls played with, but he didn’t need any more stimulation than what he was already getting. He couldn’t even warn Yuri that it was happening before he came. As he did, he pushed Yuri’s head closer to the base of his shaft again.

Yuri whined, feeling the cum begin to drip down his throat. Being forced to deepthroat like this hurt like a bitch, but he liked knowing that Otabek could be so rough for once. When the grip on his hair loosened, he knew Otabek was finished with his orgasm. He gagged a little as he pulled his head back and swallowed whatever didn’t already force itself down his throat.

Otabek panted and ran a hand through his own hair, looking down at Yuri. It wasn’t that Yuri was bad at giving head because he definitely wasn't, but that was the best job he’d done yet. He reached down to grip Yuri’s chin between his thumb and index finger, leaning down and kissing him as passionately as he could.

Yuri tilted his head back, kissing back eagerly. Now, not only did his ass hurt, but his throat did too. He figured he’d just focus on the kiss right now because this was a kiss from someone who would never intentionally hurt him.

After Otabek pulled back, he looked deeply into Yuri’s eyes like he was searching for something. “Jesus Christ, Yura…”

Yuri laughed quietly, his throat burning at even that. “I could say the same to you. You’ve never been so rough with me.”

Panic immediately set in. “Did I hurt you at all?”

Yuri shook his head. “My throat just hurts a little, but I love when you get all controlling like that. It’s really sexy.”

Otabek blushed, but smiled. “Lemme get you some aspirin.”

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Yuri leaned up to kiss him before Otabek got up to go get him some pain relievers and a glass of water.


	9. Small Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been getting slower and slower in updating, but I don't care how long this takes because I'm going to finish this work no matter what. I made a promise to myself.  
> I want to thank everyone who keeps sticking around for more.  
> This will be the last chapter update for the next couple of months. I'll be leaving my state in a couple of weeks and staying for an extended period of time without access to my laptop. I just hope you'll all wait for me!  
> Your continued support is really what keeps me going even when I'm struggling. Thank you all so much.  
> This chapter almost feels like the perfect one to post before I leave. I hope you enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed the others~

The next couple days went by while Yuri’s entire body recovered from all their activity. Instead of doing anything anally or even orally himself, Yuri had been the pampered one while still getting what he wanted. Otabek had been the one doing most of the hard work and if he wanted to get off at all, Yuri insisted he pleasure himself while he got to watch. While shy at first, Otabek soon became a fan of having Yuri watch him get off. It was a nice arrangement for the both of them.

While all that was a lot of fun, Yuri was more than ready to be the one to please Otabek again instead of having him do it himself. Mostly, he really wanted to be fucked again especially since he only had a little over a week left to get as much sex in as possible. He’d decided on bringing all this up after lunch.

Yuri sat on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands as Otabek wiped off the table from breakfast. After lunch really would be the best time to bring up what he wanted especially since there was something else he’d really rather do right now. That wasn’t sex, for once.

“Hey, Beka?”

“Hm?” Otabek looked over at him and stood up, balling up the rag he was using in his hands.

“Can we go riding? Like, right now?”

Otabek smiled and walked into the kitchen, throwing the rag in the sink. “Of course. Any reason?”

“I want to ride Marzhan. I did great on Asel and Kysgaldak and Marzhan is obviously interested in _me_ so I want to try her out.”

While Otabek would usually be hesitant to put a beginner rider on Marzhan, he knew Yuri was right. She always approached Yuri whenever he was carrying a halter then became obviously disappointed when he put it on a different mare. It was time for her to get what she wanted.

“Sure! Let’s change into something warmer and more suited for riding then go get her ready.”

\--

The two of them headed out to the barn after changing, noticing the air felt a little warmer today than usual. Yuri had chosen the perfect day for riding.

“So, who are you going to ride?” Yuri asked, bounding up to match Otabek’s steps.

“I think I’m going to ride Kysgaldak today just because I haven’t ridden her in a while. It was nice swapping between Asel and Kulpynai, but I need some change once in a while.”

Yuri looked like he was glowing. Otabek had never seen him so excited to go riding before. He just knew it would be a good day whether Yuri got frustrated or not.

Once they got into the barn, they each grabbed the halters for their respective mares. Yuri waited for Otabek to open the gate for them then followed him in, latching it behind them. As he turned back around from securing the gate, Otabek was already securing Kysgaldak’s halter around her face. He turned away from her to face Yuri, smiling at him.

Yuri smiled back and looked over to see Marzhan making her way up to him. She stopped by his side and lowered her head. Yuri didn’t think he’d ever been this close to her and realized she was absolutely giant.

“How polite,” Otabek commented.

Yuri quickly put the halter he had on Marzhan, then looked over to Otabek. “What do you mean?”

“First of all, she came right to you. Second of all, she lowered her head to make catching her easy. Lots of horses just trot away if they see you approach them with a halter.”

Yuri’s eyes lit up and his smile was beaming. He slid the halter over her nose then fastened the buckle over her cheek. Her eyes were surveying him closely, but she was breathing like she was relaxed. Yuri thought he’d be scared or intimidated by her, but he actually felt safe. This was going to be a really fun ride.

\--

Yuri was more than eager to get on Marzhan so it seemed as if the brushing and tacking went by a lot quicker than the first time he had been on Asel. Marzhan was completely cooperative too. She didn’t shift too often while she was being brushed, she didn’t move away from him as he put her saddle on, and she opened her mouth like she was eager to have a bit in her mouth.

Otabek watched them fondly as he readied Kysgaldak and waited for Yuri to untie Marzhan’s halter from her neck before leading them all into the arena. Otabek waited to see Yuri latching the gate before he tightened her saddle then mounted Kysgaldak as effortlessly as he had done on Kulpynai. This time Yuri was determined to, at least, look less ridiculous than he had last time he mounted a horse.

Yuri tightened Marzhan’s saddle, thankfully remembering how to tie the knot, then gripped each end of the saddle. He put his foot in the stirrup and took a deep breath before bouncing off the ground and swinging his leg over her back, sitting down gently in the saddle. He couldn’t help but smile and look to Otabek for praise.

Otabek smiled back and nodded. “That was a really clean mount. I’m impressed especially since she’s so much bigger than Asel.”

That was a good point. He hadn’t even thought about the height difference between the two. “Maybe I really was just destined to ride her.” He placed his palm flat to his chest and tilted his chin up, looking overly confident.

Otabek adjusted his hands on the reins and rolled his eyes with a smile. “Let’s just see how well she listens to you while she’s moving.” He clucked to her and squeezed with his legs, leading Kysgaldak to walk along the wall.

Yuri fixed his hands on Marzhan’s reins and held his breath as he clucked to her and squeezed her sides. Once she started moving to the inside of where Kysgaldak was, he let his breath out and smiled wider than he had been before.

“She listens to me, too!”

“I actually didn’t doubt she would. I was just giving you more shit than I already do.”

Yuri stuck his tongue out at him, but stopped as soon as he remembered something. “Hey, can we try to lope today?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Marzhan’s gates were all really smooth, but he was worried Yuri would have a hard time getting her on the right lead, getting frustrated, and then getting angry at the mare.

Yuri nodded. “I know there’s probably a lot more to it than how you had explained it last week, but I promise I can be patient.”

“I didn’t even know the word ‘patient’ was in your vocabulary. You’ve whined more in this past week than I even thought was possible for someone who is almost an adult.”

“Hey!” Yuri leaned over and punched him on the arm.

Otabek laughed out and rubbed his arm. “I’m just kidding. I can teach you since you seem to think you’re ready, but we do have to let the girls warm up first. I’d like to demonstrate before you go and try anything new as well.”

Yuri nodded, ready to finally see this and then be able to do it.

\--

“It’s easier if you start by trotting in a circle that’s only half the size of the arena. It gives your horse an idea of which lead she should be on, meaning which foot to lead with,” Otabek explained to Yuri as he trotted in a circle.

Yuri waited at a standstill on the other half of the arena, just watching him and making sure to pay attention to how he was holding his body and legs.

“Once you’ve given her time to go around a few times, you should be ready to get her in the lope while entering on the correct lead. It’s easier if you start after rounding the tightest two corners on the ends too. Now, watch my legs.”

Yuri’s eyes were glued to Otabek and Kysgaldak, making sure not to miss anything.

As Otabek rounded the corner, he squeezed his inside leg and lifted up his outside one so his heel was pressed to her hip. After positioning his legs, he kissed to her and she suddenly changed gaits. Her inside front foot hit the ground first and the rest of her body followed. Otabek’s body followed with hers, almost like he was rocking in the saddle without lifting up from it at all.

“This gait has three points. Do you see it?” Otabek asked Yuri as he kept Kysgaldak in the lope, keeping his inside rein open so she wouldn’t fall out of the circle. Even though he kept it open, it wasn’t too open that her circle was getting any smaller.

“I see it,” Yuri replied, his eyes darting between how Otabek’s body was moving and how Kysgaldak’s feet were moving.”

Otabek put more pressure in his seat and pulled gently on the reins. “Easy,” he told her and she slowed to a trot and then a walk. He walked her over to where Yuri and Marzhan were standing and smiled at him. “Think you want to give it a try now?”

“I think I’m ready. Can you verbally explain what you did with your legs though? I watched, but I want to make sure I do everything right because I don’t want her to be on the wrong…uh…lead?” He thought it was called that if he remembered correctly.

Otabek nodded. “Sure. So, what you do on that corner is open your inside rein so she knows where to look. Try it now and make sure she doesn’t move her body. It’s good practice.”

Yuri looked down at Marzhan’s neck and pulled one rein to the side, watching her move her head and take a step to the right.

“Good!”

“But she moved.”

“Hey, I know lots of people who’ve ridden their whole lives who still can’t get their horses to take less than three side steps in that exercise. Try it again, but with the left.”

Yuri nodded and relaxed his right rein, opening the left one. Marzhan responded by moving her head to the left, not moving her feet at all this time.

“I did it!”

“Tell her what a good girl she is. Horses need praise and confidence just like humans do.”

Yuri smiled and leaned forward, scrubbing his fingers up and down her neck. “Good girl!”

Marzhan blew air out her nose, making a relaxed noise.

“Good! Now, for your legs. As you open that inside rein, push your inside heel into her side like this.” Otabek opened his left rein and pushed against Kysgaldak with his left foot. She turned her head and side-stepped to the left.

“Wow,” Yuri commented, thinking it was amazing that Otabek could get his horses to move like that without even making an audible sound.

“I won’t make you try what I just did. It’s a little difficult to get at first, but you get the idea, right?”

Yuri nodded. “Now, what do I do with my outside leg?”

Otabek smiled, happy Yuri was already becoming familiar with the terminology. “Alright, so what you do is bend your knee and bring your leg back. Push your heel into her hip then make a kissing sound.”

Otabek didn’t move his reins, but positioned his legs and squeezed Kysgaldak’s sides as he kissed to her. Just like that, she took off into a lope.

Yuri was amazed as he watched her go off, noticing she was even in the correct lead. How did he even do that? From what he was being taught, it didn’t sound like any horse could go into a lope from anything other than a trot.

Otabek slowed Kysgaldak back down to a walk then stopped, facing Yuri. “Got all that?”

“How did you do that?” Yuri almost shouted.

“Do what?”

“Get her to lope just from standing! You made it sound like horses could only lope from a trot!”

Otabek chuckled. “Any horse can lope from any gait, even a standstill. It’s just a more advanced ability that took me nearly a year to get down. I can’t do it on Marzhan. I can only do it on Asel, Kulpynai and Kysgaldak. I don’t want you trying that though. I don’t think you’d get it right away and I don’t want you getting frustrated. Before you leave to go back home, we can definitely work on getting a lope from a walk though.”

Yuri smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Now, are you ready to try this?”

“Yep!” Yuri smiled happily then clucked his tongue and squeezed with his legs until Marzhan was trotting over to the other half of the arena.

He let her go around in the circle a few times, before he looked over at Otabek. “You think it’d be good to try now?”

“Yeah, go for it! Just remember to open your inside rein and use your legs!” Otabek shouted over at him, watching to make sure Marzhan entered on the correct lead.

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them as Marzhan neared the corner where he thought would be a good place to start. As soon as she started to turn in, Yuri opened his inside rein, squeezed with his inside leg and brought his outside leg back. He kissed to her and he suddenly felt like he was floating.

The lope was so smooth compared to the trot. Marzhan’s trot was a lot smoother than Asel’s, but this would probably even feel smooth on Asel. He looked over to Otabek who hadn’t said anything and just kept watching.

“Is she on the correct lead?” Yuri’s voice sounded shaky.

“Yes, but you need to keep your butt against the saddle. Hold onto the back so you stop hitting her back so hard!” Otabek yelled over.

Before Yuri had a chance to grab the back of the saddle to get his body to move correctly, he completely lost what little balance he had been keeping. The reins slipped from his hands, and his feet from the stirrups. Before he knew what was happening, he hit the dirt and hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he was opening them to look at the ceiling of the arena.

“Ow…” He sat up slowly and pressed his hands against his tailbone, hearing laughter from the other side of the arena.

Otabek tried not to laugh, but it was too hard not to. He dismounted Kysgaldak and walked over to Yuri, offering him a hand. “You alright?”

Yuri nodded and took Otabek’s hand, standing up and wincing at the pain. A part of him was surprised he fell off, but the other part saw it coming since he hadn’t been moving his body with Marzhan’s rhythm.

“Fuck, that hurt…” Yuri let go of Otabek’s hand, rubbing his tailbone gingerly.

“Eleven more times and you’ll be a true equestrian.”

“What?”

“My mom used to tell me you’re not a true equestrian until you’ve fallen off a horse at least twelve times.”

“I’d rather not become a true equestrian then.” Yuri sighed and looked over at Marzhan. She had stopped completely and was just standing there, looking at both of them. Her head was cocked to one side like she was confused as to what had just happened. As the pain started to fade, Yuri smiled, thinking it was pretty cute.

“You know a horse doesn’t mean to throw you off if they stop moving once you hit the ground,” Otabek stated.

“Good to know. Did I just lose my balance?” Yuri already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

Otabek nodded. “The only way to stay on a horse’s back at all times is to keep your balance. Even I fall off quite frequently especially when I try to lope bareback.”

“That makes sense though. I was in a saddle.”

“Oh, I’ve fallen off while riding with a saddle plenty of times too. Believe it or not, the saddle doesn’t help at all in keeping you on a horse’s back. It’s all about balance” Otabek smiled which made Yuri feel better about all this.

“Good thing I’m a skater then. I’ve got great balance when I’m on my own feet instead on top of four others.”

Once Yuri no longer felt as much pain, he walked back over to Marzhan and mounted her again. From on top her, he watched Otabek walk back over to Kysgaldak and mount her again as well. He was amazed she hadn’t moved at all when Otabek dismounted to help him up. These mares were all really well-trained girls who obviously loved their owners. The thought made Yuri smile.

“Want to try again?” Otabek asked, still stopped on the other end of the arena.

Yuri nodded, kicking his feet into the stirrups and clucking to Marzhan until she was trotting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping I post an update before Yuri's birthday! Davai!


	10. Feed the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY.  
> What a time I had and what a wait I left only to come back with a pretty disappointing chapter. I mean, it's smut (go figure), but it feels short and rushed. I wrote this months ago so I have no idea what I was feeling or thinking, but I promise the next chapter is going to be FIRE.  
> Sadly though, the story is wrapping up. I have maybe 3 chapters left to post after this. However, I'm not quite finished writing it so I have no idea how long pauses in between chapters will be, but you've all been so lovely and patient!  
> As always, I appreciate all the comments and love I've been receiving. Keep it up!

Yuri worked on his lope for the next hour, only falling off once more. The second time wasn’t quite as bad. It was merely the shock that made the first one seem so much more intense.

Otabek watched him and realized how quickly he was improving. He truly was a natural at all this. After the hour was over, they decided to call it quits though. The two of them were cold and the horses were huffing so it seemed like a good time to dismount and put the girls back in their pasture.

So, they cooled down the girls, untacked them, brushed them, and put them into their pasture before giving them, and the other mares, their dinner. They decided to feed the stallions as long as they were out there as well, but as soon as they were back inside Otabek’s house, they both sighed in relief at the warmth.

“I wanna take a bath or something,” Yuri said as he kicked off his shoes and hung his coat up.

“I agree. That sounds nice right now. Do you wanna take a bath or should we shower?”

“My ass still hurts after falling off twice so maybe a shower would be the best,” Yuri said as he put a hand over his sore tailbone.

Otabek smiled and nodded, starting his way up the stairs. Yuri followed him, eager to get under the stream of hot water. As quickly as he followed, Otabek was still in the bathroom first. He started the tap and checked the water temperature before pulling the tab for the shower.

Yuri shivered slightly, but started to get undressed after Otabek shed his shirt. The two of them quickly finished getting undressed and Yuri hopped in first, sighing in relief at the hot water that felt as if it was burning his skin.

Otabek stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hot enough for you?”

Yuri hummed and leaned his head back against the front of Otabek’s shoulder. “It’s perfect.”

“Good,” he said before kissing the side of Yuri’s head. “I have to ask though.”

“What is it?” Yuri pulled away from the embrace, wetting down his hair and reaching for the shampoo.

“Is there a specific reason you wanted to go riding today? Usually I’m the one that brings it up.”

Yuri smirked and he squeezed some shampoo into his hand then handed the bottle to Otabek. “Because I knew my ass was gonna hurt too much tonight to go riding for a couple days.” He nonchalantly lathered up his hair.

Otabek blushed a little and got under the stream of water, wetting his hair down while avoiding looking at Yuri. That was bold, but he shouldn’t be surprised at this point. He didn’t know why he still got so flustered every time Yuri brought up something about sex.

“Do you not want to have sex tonight?” Yuri rinsed his hair then looked back at Otabek who was massaging shampoo into his scalp. That couldn’t be it because they’d done _at least_ one sexual thing per day since he’d arrived. There was no way Otabek was going to stop today.

Otabek washed the shampoo out of his hair and shook his head, running a hand through his hair after stepping out from under the stream of water. “I just can’t get used to how blunt you are when you want something like that.”

Yuri reached for the conditioner and laughed out as he popped the top open. “You’re really cute. I love that you still get embarrassed.” He grabbed the loofa off the hook on the wall and handed it to Otabek. “Could you wash my back while the conditioner sets?”

Yuri would always be nonchalant about everything and Otabek was just going to have to get used to that. He smiled to himself and squeezed some body wash onto the loofa while Yuri ran the conditioner through his hair with his fingers.

Something about his brashness and his aloofness was incredibly endearing.

\--

After cleaning each other off, Yuri turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and ruffled up his hair with it before toweling off the rest of his body.

Otabek grabbed his own towel and quickly dried off his hair, then dried up the rest of himself like it was a strict routine.

As he bent down to dry off his legs, Yuri put his hands through Otabek’s hair, messing it up some more and laughing a bit.

Otabek laughed as well before standing up and kissing Yuri’s cheek. “I’m not supposed to call you cute, am I?”

“Nope, but maybe from another outside perspective, the two of us could be called ‘cute’ as a collective.”

Otabek just blinked, staring at him.

“What?” Yuri asked and furrowed his brow, hanging his towel up.

“You just totally didn’t sound like yourself then. You kind of sounded like Mr. Katsky.”

Yuri immediately spit out laughter, bending over and clutching his stomach.

“What did I do?!”

“I’m sorry, _who_ did I sound like?”

Otabek tilted his head to the side, confused. “You know, Mr. Katsky. The other Yuuri.”

Yuri tried to calm down his laughter enough to talk. “It’s Katsuki, not Katsky.”

“That’s what I said!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Yuuri…Kat…sky…” Otabek tried pronouncing it slower, finding nothing wrong with it.”

“Wait, wait.” Yuri got out the last of his giggles. “The Japanese word for pork cutlet bowl is katsudon. Try saying that.”

“Katsudon,” Otabek said, the pronunciation perfect.

“Okay, now say ‘Katsuki’.”

 _“_ Katsky.”

Yuri burst out into laughter again as he went over to the sink. He continued to laugh as he grabbed the brush off the counter, brushing through his hair.

“What is so _funny?_ ” Otabek was so confused at this point, not understanding what was wrong with how he was saying Japanese Yuuri’s last name.

Yuri finally finished giggling as he set the brush down and pushed his bangs back. “You’re really the cute one here.”

Otabek felt his cheeks glow a soft pink, but didn’t have time to rebut before Yuri was making his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He sighed and smiled as he hung up his towel, following Yuri out shortly after he had left.

Yuri was standing by the side of the bed, facing it, and shaking out his hair. Otabek walked up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Yuri cooed and leaned his head back, reaching his arm up to run his hands through Otabek’s hair. In return, his neck began getting softly kissed.

Otabek held him tighter and continued to kiss his neck. He reached up to push Yuri’s hair aside and kissed over his earlobe, nibbling on it slightly.

“This eager already?” Yuri asked, feeling Otabek’s dick grow hard against him.

“Mhm,” Otabek mumbled into him and ran a hand down Yuri’s stomach, brushing the base of his shaft.

Yuri let out a quiet moan and pulled away from Otabek after some reluctance. “Let’s not waste any time then.” He smiled and faced Otabek before laying down on the bed.

Otabek smiled and pulled a condom out of the box, placing it on the bed with the lube. “Do you wanna try a different position this time?”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “Like what?”

Otabek crawled over him and began kissing his neck again. “Can I fuck you from behind?” He asked between kisses.

Yuri blushed red and bit his lip. “Won’t you complain about not being able to see my face?”

Otabek pulled back from his neck to look at him. “I guess I’ll get over it.”

“Or you can finger me while you face me.” Yuri smirked.

“That…That works.” He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Yuri scooted back on the bed a ways so Otabek could kneel between his legs and spread them, feeling eager as ever. Now that their first time was out of the way, he felt more confident about having sex.

Otabek crawled up onto the bed and kneeled in between Yuri’s legs as he spread them even more and bent his knees. Otabek leaned over him and kissed him deeply as he pushed a finger into Yuri without warning.

While Yuri wasn’t expecting that so suddenly, he kissed back with just as much passion, moaning into Otabek’s mouth. His knees started shaking slightly and he was trying to calm himself down as he was already getting too worked up.

Otabek began moving his finger slowly, going in deep, as Yuri started to move his lips. He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and pushed against his finger, already wanting another. Otabek got the signal and broke the kiss as he pushed in a second finger.

“Ah!” Yuri moaned out and arched his back, reaching over quickly and tugging hard on the blankets.

“Was that a good or bad noise?” Otabek asked, but continued to move his finger anyway.

“G-Good…” Yuri said softly and looked up at Otabek, biting his lip.

Otabek smiled, knowing that would be the answer and moved his fingers faster, trying not to go in too deep yet. As much as he loved seeing Yuri squirm when his prostate was stimulated, he didn’t want to finish him off like this. At least, not today.

Yuri pushed against his fingers more, feeling them barely brush his prostate. “You’re teasing me,” he whined.

Otabek chuckled softly. “I am, but I know if I give you what you want right now, you’ll come.”

Yuri couldn’t even argue because it was true. For now, he guessed he’d just suffer. Even if he wasn’t getting his way, this still felt nice, but only in that nice way where you know you won’t be able to have an orgasm from it.

“Would you hurry up with the prep then so I _can_ come?”

“So demanding today,” he chuckled again, “Just for saying something, I’m going to do this as slowly as possible.” Whether that was true or not, he wasn’t sure. He was just as eager as Yuri so he didn’t want to make him wait because then had to wait as well. On the other hand, watching Yuri get so frustrated was incredibly entertaining.

Yuri huffed slowly and sunk into the bed. He figured complaining more would just make things worse so he lay there complacent. The slow movements of Otabek’s fingers were just about killing him though. He needed more.

“Beka…”

“Hm?” Otabek smirked, already knowing what Yuri was going to say.

Yuri opened his mouth to talk, but ended up just shaking his head. He settled on looking away from Otabek as he bit his knuckle, trying his hardest not to speak.

Otabek watched Yuri and suddenly had a great idea. “One sec.” He pulled out his fingers and got off the bed, Yuri whining in protest.

“What are you doing?” He whined again, looking over and trying to see what Otabek was doing.

“I’m just putting on some music. It would feel too weird if we didn’t have some playing.” He had gotten up to get his phone out of his jeans pocket and scrolled through his music before settling on a playlist. It would be different to have more than one artist playing, but maybe it would be a good kind of different.

Yuri breathed heavily, getting anxious as he had to wait longer. Once he heard the music come on and felt Otabek get back on the bed, he let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t recognize anything Otabek ever played, but all of it sounded nice so he wasn’t going to complain.

Otabek leaned over Yuri and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, “I still have another idea.”

Yuri smiled a little and closed his eyes. “Yeah? What is it?”

Otabek sat back up and smirked. “Open your mouth.”

Yuri complied by opening his mouth slightly, having a faint idea of where this was going. He realized he was right as he felt Otabek’s fingers slide into his mouth. He reached up to take Otabek’s hand in both of his as he opened his eyes.

Otabek was as red as usual, but couldn’t peel his eyes away from watching Yuri. He bit his lip as he pressed two of his fingers back into Yuri, causing him to moan against Otabek’s fingers in his mouth.

Yuri breathed heavily through his nose, getting used to being stretched out again. He stuck his tongue between Otabek’s fingers, seeing what kind of reaction he could get and also seeing if it would stop the teasing he was receiving.

“Good boy…” Otabek mumbled softly as he moved his fingers inside Yuri a little faster. His own breathing was speeding up to match Yuri’s as he started to get just as impatient. “Ready for the third finger?”

Yuri smirked and pulled Otabek’s hand out of his mouth. “In which hole?” He chuckled before gently licking the tips of his ring finger and pinkie.

Otabek smirked as well, pushing a third finger into Yuri. The blonde squeezed Otabek’s hand and leaned his head back, moaning.

“Fuck…” Yuri panted and slowly eased his grip on Otabek’s hand, putting three of his fingers back in his mouth.

As Yuri relaxed his body, Otabek moved his fingers inside him which made him moan again. Otabek bit his lip and tried to convince himself that waiting a little longer would be worth it.

“That feel good, baby?”

Being called ‘baby’ would never fail to make Yuri’s stomach flutter. He nodded and looked back up at his boyfriend as he began sucking on his fingers. As he sucked, he let his tongue go slowly in between his fingers in an attempt to get Otabek to crack faster. It was working too. Otabek let out a quiet moan as both his hands started to shake. “Fuck…Yura…”

Yuri smirked, taking Otabek’s fingers out of his mouth. “Come on and fuck me already.”

Otabek chuckled softly. “You’ve convinced me. Do you feel ready?”

“I’m always ready.”

Otabek chuckled again, pulling his fingers out and reaching to grab the condom. As he opened it up, Yuri rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his knees and elbows. Otabek blushed bright red and cleared his throat as he rolled the condom onto his dick.

Yuri knew fully well what he was doing and kept making mental notes of what seemed to get Otabek going the most. Despite not being able to see his face, he already knew the position he was in was making Otabek antsy.

Otabek kept his eyes glued to every inch of Yuri as he squeezed more lube onto his hand then began rubbing it over his own dick. He licked and bit his lips before grabbing onto Yuri’s hips and positioning himself.

Yuri took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. He cried out loudly as Otabek pushed into him without warning, his legs shaking. He gripped onto the sheets and panted heavily as he tried to relax his body. “Beka…Hah…”

Otabek grunted quietly as he squeezed Yuri’s hips. “S-Sorry…I couldn’t…Ah…I couldn’t wait,” he started out, suddenly feeling bad for not giving a warning first.

“D-Don’t…” Yuri moaned out, not being able to focus on anything other than the tightness he felt. He pulled the sheets close to his body and noticed he was already drooling. He still needed more.

Otabek panted heavily and began by slowly thrusting into Yuri, a few moans escaping. He placed one hand in Yuri’s hair and leaned forward a little to press his fingers to the corner of his lover’s mouth.

It took Yuri a moment to realize what Otabek was doing, but stuck his tongue out to lick at his fingers once he figured out what was wanted of him. He breathed heavily out of his mouth, making Otabek’s fingers warm and wet from a mixture of spit and breath.

“Fuck…” While Otabek had had his doubts a few minutes ago about not being able to see Yuri’s face, what he was doing with his mouth was making up for it. He’d have to make a note to try as many positions as possible over the next week.

Yuri’s whole body was shaking and he slowly released the sheets with one hand to hold onto Otabek’s hand. He tried to move his head at a slightly better angle to take his fingers more into his mouth. Once he figured something out, he slipped his tongue in between Otabek’s index and middle finger, letting his fingertips rest just barely against his bottom teeth.

Otabek found himself letting out a fairly loud moan then began thrusting in deeper without warning. Yuri responded with a noisy yowl as more drool pooled against his cheek. Even if he took the fingers out of his mouth to attempt to speak, he didn’t think he could. His mind was completely fogged up by the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

Otabek was in the same boat, words to even describe to himself what he was feeling were completely lost. All he knew was that this was so much better than their first time and that Yuri was definitely thinking the same thing. Even without verbal confirmation, he could just tell especially when Yuri arched his back against the hand on his shoulder.

Otabek took that as a signal for more and began to thrust faster, feeling like he would finish at any moment. He never wanted sex to end, but this time it was even more intense. He dug his nails into Yuri’s shoulder blade and tried forcing his fingers more into his mouth.

Yuri squeezed his hand and let out a noise that was something between a scream and a moan. Whatever it was meant to be, it was a good noise. He felt his legs begin to shake more than the rest of his body and he whined against Otabek’s fingers, trying to signal that he was about to come.

Otabek panted and tried to figure out words before breathing out, “F-Fuck…Me t-too…”

Yuri whined again and pushed his hips back, trying to get more. Otabek read his motions and thrust in even deeper and rougher. While this was definitely more than he had given Yuri before, they both loved it.

Yuri tilted his head back slightly, letting Otabek’s fingers fall out of his mouth. He squeezed his hand harder and finally found his speaking voice. “Ah! Don’t stop! I’m gonna come!”

Something about the way Yuri would announce he was coming always seemed to be the ticket to Otabek’s own climax. He ran his nails roughly down his back and kept up his rhythm and pace as Yuri tightened up.

Yuri’s whole body spasmed and he nearly screamed out as he came. Every new orgasm just felt more intense and unlike any other he’d had before. He could only hope his next one would be this fantastic as he finished and his body became slack.

Whether it was the way Yuri tightened up, spasmed, or screamed out, it didn’t matter to Otabek. All he knew was that he was coming so hard that he was shaking just as much as Yuri had been.

Yuri was still shaking as Otabek pulled out of him, both of them letting out a noise somewhere between a whine and a grunt. While Otabek got up to throw away the condom, Yuri flopped down onto his belly with a loud sigh.

Otabek chuckled and crawled over him, kissing from one of his shoulder blades to the other.

Yuri let out a breathy giggle and closed his eyes. “That was amazing.”

Otabek lowered himself down, pressing against Yuri’s back. “I thought so too.”

Yuri wiggled a little to roll onto his back and Otabek lifted himself back up so he could. Once Yuri was on his back, Otabek kissed him gently.

“Is it weird that I miss you already?”

Yuri smiled and gripped onto Otabek’s shoulders. “No, but remember that I still have like a week and a half here.”

“That’s just not enough time.” Otabek leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck.

Yuri sighed and ran his fingers up the shaved part of Otabek’s hair, wishing there was some way they could have just a little more time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I'd like to upload the next part within the next two weeks, depending on how much more I'll be able to write in that time so I never have to lag behind and leave people waiting for more. I've already written about 35000 words for this piece (as stated in the earlier notes), but I don't want to get too comfortable. I've been suffering from pretty bad writer's block so I'm hoping I can push past this and get this whole thing uploaded before Christmas (at the latest) since my friend's birthday was over three weeks ago. If you stay in this for the long haul with me, you're my favourite. I promise you won't be disappointed if you do!


End file.
